El Dragón del Sol
by dani-chan95
Summary: Acompaña a Cristina, Yuki y Shio tres dragon slayer y sus tres Exeeds en su aventura junto con los miembros de fairy tail, mientras nuestros magos favoritos avanzan en sus relaciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos y chicas soy nuevo en fanfiction y tras leer un montón de fics de Fairy Tail me he animado a escribir una historia espero que les guste.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, las historia y los nuevos personajes si.**

**Ahora que empiece la historia.**

Capitulo 1: Nuevos miembros

Esta historia comienza un día cualquiera en la ciudad de Magnolia, más bien a las afueras de está donde 3 personas iban hablando muy animadamente sobre al lugar al que querían ir:

**¡Estoy deseando llegar!, ¿serán tan geniales como dicen?-** Hablo entusiasmado un chico de pelo y ojos azules de unos 17 años, su pelo estaba un poco alborotado y puntiagudo "(muy parecido al de Natsu)", llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones sencillos de color negro "(estilo Gray en el opening 1 de Fairy Tail)" y tenía un colgante en el cuello con la forma de un dragón adornado con una perla azul incrustada en el centro del dragón.

**No te entusiasmes tanto surfista de cuarta, primero veremos si nos dejan entrar-** Hablo otro chico de pelo negro con mechones azules en el flequillo, tenía el pelo largo con una melena corta que le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía el flequillo de punta al igual que su compañero, tenía ojos de un color azul muy claro casi grisáceo y levaba puesto una sudadera azul marino y con pantalones vaqueros de color negro. Aparentaba 18 años.

**¿Qué me has llamado muñeco de nieve?- **contesto con aire retador el primero

**Lo que has oído sardina con patas, ¿acaso quieres pelea?-** Amenazo el pelinegro juntando su frente con la de él.

**Atrévete bastardo, esto será interesante-** Hablo el peli azul preparado para empezar una batalla campal, pero en ese momento alguien los golpea a los dos dejándolos fuera de combate.

**¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEAR DE UNA VEZ! Sois muy molestos, ¿es que no voy a poder tener un día tranquilo sin que vosotros dos causéis problemas?-** Hablo de una forma muy autoritaria una chica de gran belleza de unos 19 años, tenía el pelo largo, liso naranja y bastante ondulado en sus puntas, de piel blanca y ojos de color jade de mirada seria pero cálida. Llevaba puesto un chaleco de color negro sin mangas y debajo una camiseta de color rojo con bastante escote no dejando mucho a la imaginación, la camisa tenía un sol dibujado y sobre él estaba escrita la palabra SUNNY "(soleado)" con letras azules, por ultimo llevaba unos pantalones muy cortos que solo le cubrían parte del muslo y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla un poco más bajo que las rodillas.

**Sumimasen…-** Respondieron apenas los dos con dos chichones en sus cabezas.

**Lo siento pero es que estoy entusiasmado de llegar Cris **\- Dijo el peli azul a la chica cuyo nombre era Cristina o Cris para abreviar.

**Yo también Shio-kun pero eso no es motivo para pelear-** dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios la peli naranja.

**Parece que Cristy-chan también tiene ganas de llegar- **Hablo el pelinegro.

**¡No me llames así Yuki!- **Hablo Cristina un poco sonrojada por la manera en la que la hablaba el chico.

**Cris, Yuki ya casi llegamos a puedo verlo, puede ver a… ¡Fairy Tail!- ** Hablo Shio con estrellas en los ojos-** Por fin podre conocerla **\- Hablo ahora con corazones en los ojos mientras que a sus dos compañeros les caía una gota de sudor estilo anime. De repente una voz llamo su atención mirando en dirección vieron 3 siluetas acercándose rápidamente volando.

**Chicos esperadnos**\- Hablaron ¿3 gatos voladores parlantes? Bueno más bien eran Exeeds

**Cris eres muy cruel por dejarme sola con esos dos tarados**\- Hablo una de la Exeeds era de color rosa con ojos acules.

**Lo siento Milly pero como estaban durmiendo no queríamos despertarlos y los dejamos en el Hotel-** Dijo la peli naranja.

**Yuki-san no es de caballeros abandonar a una dama-**Dijo otra Exeed de color blanco con manchas negras que la hacía parecer una gata siamesa-** es qué querías hacer cosas Hentai con Cristy-chan-** Esto último lo dijo en el oído del peli negro sonrojándole al máximo y provocando que un hilo de sangre bajase por su nariz al imaginarse escenas no aptas para menores.

**No digas tonterías Luna **"(Acabo de introducir a mi gata a la historia XD)" **además tu qué vas a ser una dama Neko-Baka-** Dijo rojo como un tomate Yuki.

**A mí no es como si me importase solo que no quería estar en ese hotel mugriento-** Dijo el único Exeed chico era de color gris con rayas negras ¿o era de color negro con rayas grises?

**Tu siempre tan tsundere Iker jeje-** Le contesto Shio a su compañero**\- Así no conseguirás que Luna-chan se fije en ti jiji- **cabe decir que Iker cambio de color a un rojo intenso echando humo por la cabeza

**Bueno chicos ya que estamos todos vallamos corriendo a Fairy Tail -** Ordeno la peli naranja empezando a correr a dirección al gremio seguido de sus compañeros.

"Happy": **"Mientras en el gremio"**

**¡Lucy vamos de misión!-** Hablo un entusiasmado peli rosa conocido como Natsu llamando a su compañera rubia

**Claro Natsu ¿cual quieres hacer?- **Contesto Lucy poniendo una hermosa sonrisa.

**Pues…**-No termino de hablar ya que una luz lo interrumpió apareciendo al lado de su compañera el espíritu del león Leo o Loki para los amigos con un ramo de rosas.

**Lucy tengamos una cita y creemos nuestra propia novela romántica, ten estas rosas aunque no pueden compararse con tu bel…-**No pudo terminar de hablar ya un Natsu bastante molesto le planto un puñetazo que lo mando al otro lado del gremio. Mientras una Lucy roja como un tomate miraba la escena.

**¿Natsu por qué hiciste eso?-**Le reprendió la rubia a su compañero Natsu solo aparto la mirada de su compañera con un ligero sonrojo imperceptible para la rubia pero no para cierta albina y cierto Exeed azul que reían maliciosamente.

**No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy hablando con una persona, es de mala educación- **Dijo un Natsu aun más sonrojado encontrando la mejor excusa que se le ocurría.

**Oye Natsu no me molestes cuando intento pedir una cita a mi Lucy -** Dijo un Loki con la mejilla hinchada.

**Ella no va ir a una cita contigo porque ella va ir a una misión conmigo ya que es MI compañera-** Dijo un molesto Natsu a lo que Loki sonrió maliciosamente y dijo

**Buena que elija ella ¿A quién prefieres Lucy?-** Dijo el león con picardía aunque en el fondo sabía perfectamente a quien erigiría.

**Pues…. Yo… etto…. eh… a… a… -** Decía la rubia muy nerviosa rogando para que algo la sacara de ese embrollo - **a… a Na… -** En ese momento se abrieron las puertas llamando la atención de todo el gremio para alivio de la maga estelar pudiendo ver a 6 figuras de diferentes tamaños admirando el lugar.

**Estamos en Fairy Tail por fin -** Hablo muy emocionado Shio en ese momento una albina conocida como "La Demonio" o Mirajane aparecía delante de los magos.

**¿Hola bienvenidos a Fairy Tail queréis algo?-** Pregunto la mayor de los Strauss con su típico tono dulce y maternal.

**Es… Es… Mira… Mirajane-** Gritaron los dos chicos con la misma expresión de Lucy la primera vez que la vio, Cristina suspiro resignada por sus dos compañeros

**Hola soy Cristina y estos dos tontos que me son Shio y Yuki a y estos gatos son Iker Luna y Milly, nos preguntamos si nos dejarían entrar en Fairy Tail-** Hablo con voz calmada pero con nerviosismo en su voz. Mirajane sonrió dulcemente y llamo al maestro:

**Maestro tenemos nuevos reclutas -** Grito al maestro y al resto del gremio lo que provoco y grito de júbilo por parte de todos por tener nuevos miembros. El maestro se acerco a ellos y dijo:

**Bienvenidos al gremio, lo primero mi nombre es Makarov y soy el maestro del gremio, decid a Mira donde queréis y después uniros a… ¡Vuestra fiesta de bienvenida!- **Dijo Makarov haciendo que todo el gremio gritara ¡Fiesta!

**¿Espera nos vas a dejar entrar así sin más sin conocernos ni nada?-** Pregunto perpleja Cristina

**Claro Fairy Tail es una familia y cualquier persona es bienvenida a ella sin importar su pasado.-** Dijo Makarov con unos de sus discursos.

**Una familia… -** Susurraron los seis ya que llevaban tiempo sin saber lo que era eso

**Bueno chicos donde queréis la merca y de qué color- ** Pregunto Mira con la estampa del gremio en sus manos

**Yo en la mano izquierda de color azul-** Dijo Shio

**Yo donde esta mi corazón- **Hablo de forma romántica Yuki sacando un suspiro a algunas magas por lo que ciertos magos se molestaron con el chico.

**Y yo en el hombro izquierdo de color rojo- **Hablo la peli naranja

**Nosotros en la espalda- **Dijeron los tres Exeeds

**Muy bien chicos bienvenidos a Fairy Tail y ahora vamos a la fiesta-** Dijo Mira con egregia.

**¡Aye Sir!-** Gritaron entusiasmados los seis.

"Happy":**"Entonces"**

**¿Tú eres Lucy Heartphilia?- **Hablo Shio con corazones en sus ojos molestando a Natsu por "mirar de forma pervertida a SU compañera".

**S…Si –**Hablo un poco nerviosa la chica por la forma en que la hablaba.

**Wow eres mucho más bella en persona que en las revistas te vi en los juegos mágicos estuviste genial- **La rubia se sonrojo al máximo por los cumplidos que le decía el chico.

**Oe déjala en un poco en paz y preséntate en condiciones a los demás-** Hablo un enojado Natsu con un tic en el ojo conteniéndose para no quemar al nuevo miembro.

**¿Y tú eras?-** Dijo el peli azul, a Natsu se le clavo un cartel de "Ignorado" en la espalda, aunque sabía perfectamente quien era.

**Yo soy Natsu Dragneel el mago más fuete de Fairy Tail- **Hablo con orgullo el hijo de Igneel.

Que yo sepa Erza, Mira y Laxus son mucho más fuertes que tu – A Natsu le rodeo un aura de depresión a su alrededor mientras que la rubia no paraba de reír- Además pronto se conocerá quien es el varadamente más fuete de Fairy Tail- Esto dejo intrigados a los dos magos.

**Qué quiere decir Shio-Kun- **Dijo Lucy intrigada.

**Enseguida lo sabrás Lu-nya-** Dijo con tono seductor Shio

**¿Lu-nya?-** Dijeron Natsu y Lucy a la vez, Lucy con una gota de sudor por su cabeza recordándole a cierto mago con armadura y Natsu encabronado recordando a ese mismo mago.

"Happy":** "Mientras en la barra"**

**Mira-san ¿cuáles son los magos más fuetes de Fairy Tail?-** Pregunto con brillo en los ojos Cristina.

**Pues están Erza, Laxus, Guildarts y yo también supongo.-** Respondió la albina.

**¿Laxus el Dragon Slayer del rayo?- **Pregunto Cristina

**¿Quién me llama?- **Apareció Laxus frente a las dos chicas

**Ah Laxus Cris estaba preguntando por ti- **Dijo Mira con una sonrisa

**¿Qué quiere esta chiquilla?-** Al oír eso todos los compañeros de la chica palidecieron, Laxus acababa de cometer un error que podría costarle la vida

**Chiquilla…-** Dijo Cristina levantándose**\- ¡Chiquilla!-** Ahora mirando a Laxus de forma macabra asustando a todos los presentes**\- ¡CHIQUILLA!-** Dijo explotando en furia rodeándole una aura de batalla**\- Te voy a enseñar yo quien es la chiquilla aquí, Laxus Dreyar te reto aquí y ahora-** Hablo furiosa Cristina.

**No me interesa- **Hablo Laxus- **No creo que seas tan fuete como pera enfrentarte a mi-** A Cristina le salió una vena en la frente-**Pero si derrotas a alguien fuete del gremio mañana peleare contigo-** Dijo con aires de superioridad- **¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario?**

**¡YO!-** Hablo un entusiasmado peli rosa-** Estoy encendido**

**No lo hagas Natsu- **Dijeron los compañeros de Cristina- **Te matara, Cristina es un monstruo**

**Eso lo hace más interesante, ¿qué me dices Cris?**\- Hablo Natsu en llamas literalmente.

**Bueno vale, pero Natsu no dudo de tu poder pero siento decirte no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí aunque seas un Dragon Slayer- **Dijo muy segura Cristina.

**¿Eso es un reto?, muy bien te derrotare con mi llamas.**

**CONTINUARA:**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Llamas vs ¿Llamas?**

**¿Les ha gustado? Si ha sido así dejen sus rewievs y si no también para ayudarme a mejorar, y lamento lo de la descripción de personajes no se me da muy bien describir el aspecto de uno.**

**El siguiente capítulo estara muy pronto.**


	2. Llamas vs ¿llamas?

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo espero que los disfruten

Capitulo 2: Llamas vs ¿Llamas?

A las afueras del gremio una multitud de miembros de Fairy Tail estaban rodeando a dos magos que se disponían a luchar, Cana como siempre dio inicio a la ronda de apuestas donde evidentemente todos los miembros daban por ganador a Natsu menos los compañeros de Cristina que temían por la integridad física del peli rosa.

**Muy bien comenzad y procurad no destruir mucho que luego el Consejo se queja-** Hablo Makarov pensando en el dinero que iba a perder para pagar los destrozos de la pelea.

**Allá voy Cris-** Dijo Natsu envolviendo su puño en llamas-** Karyu no Tekken "(puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)"- **Iba a golpear a su objetivo pero fue detenido por el puño de la joven que estaba envuelta en unas llamas de un naranja intenso sorprendiendo a Natsu y haciéndolo retroceder-** Así que también eres una maga de fuego parece que la que no podrá vencerme eres tu.-** Dijo con confianza Natsu.

**No exactamente-** Eso dejo confundió a Natsu, Cris abrió la mano apuntando a Natsu creando un círculo mágico de color naranja con el símbolo del Sol debajo de él- **Taiyo furea "(Llamarada solar)"- **Pronunció Cris y al instante una columna de fuego naranja salió del círculo mágico envolviendo a Natsu, él intento devorar las llamas pero no podía por algún motivo, cuando las llamas se disiparon se pudo ver a Natsu arrodillado y con quemaduras y heridas.

**Pero qué demonios, ¿por qué no puedo comer tus llamas?- **Pregunto un jadeante Natsu intentando levantarse.

**Muy fácil yo no uso magia de fuego, yo uso magia del Sol y si hubieras estudiado un poco sabrás que el Sol no es una bola enorme de fuego sino pura energía, por eso no puedes comer mis llamas porque no son fuego sino el poder del Sol- **Explico calmada Cristina sorprendiendo a todos y también a Laxus cada vez más convencido de que mañana lucharía con ella.

**Entonces si te venzo eso significa que soy más poderoso que el Sol, ¡Estoy encendido!-** A todos los presentes se les cayó una gota de sudor por la absurda lógica de su compañero-** Ahora vamos en serio Karyu no Gokugeki "(Alas del dragón de fuego)" – **Natsu volvió al ataque con su poderosa técnica

**Taiyofu "(Viento Solar)"-** Contraataco Cris lanzando llamaradas hacia el ataque de Natsu deteniendo su fuego y dándole de lleno, Natsu fue lanzado unos metros hacia atrás.

"Happy":**"Mientras con Lucy los demás"**

**Esta superando a Natsu y no muestra signo de fatiga**-Dijo Erza bastante impresionada al igual que el resto del gremio

**Ya dijimos que Cristy-chan es un monstruo-** Dijo Yuki

**¿Así que a esto te referías con lo de antes Shio-Kun?- **Dijo la rubia un poco preocupada por su compañero.

**Así es lo siento por mi rival pero le van a patear el culo, bueno en realidad no lo siento jeje-** Le contesto el peli azul.

**¿Rival?-** Pregunto Lucy

**Rivales por tu amor Lu-Chan- **Hablo Shio al más puro estilo Juvia

**Q…qu…¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-** Grito una sonrojada Lucy

**A él le gussssssstas-** le dijo Happy con su típica frase.

**¡Urusay Neko!-** Le grito la rubia aun más sonrojada

**Además todavía no ha mostrado su auténtico poder-** Sonrió de lado Shio.

Volviendo a la pelea Natsu intentaba darla un golpe con sus mejores técnicas pero ninguna funcionaba.

**Eres muy buena-** Dijo un Natsu lleno de golpes y muy cansado-** Pero te voy a ganar, Karyu no…- **Dijo Natsu preparándose para lanzar su poderoso aliento.

**Muy bien este será el último ataque-** Dijo Cris haciendo el mismo movimiento de Natsu- **Taiyryu no…- **Pronuncio Cris dejando en shock al gremio.

**No puede ser… ella es…-** Hablo Lucy muy sorprendida

**Así es ella es la Dragon Slayer del Sol- **Le contesto Shio

**¡…Hoko!- **Gritaron los dos Dragon Slayer lanzando sus poderosos alientos haciéndolos chocar crenado una explosión enorme que no dejaba ver nada.

Cuando los restos de la explosión se pudo ver un Natsu tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral y a Cris de pies sin ningún rasguño. Cabe decir que el gremio estaba en un estado de shock.

**Natsu ha… perdido- **Dijeron todos al unísono y tremendamente sorprendidos.

**Jeje gane- **Dijo Cris con una sonrisa.-** Buena pelea Natsu cuando quieras la repetimos.-** Esto último molesto un poco a Yuki por ser tan simpática con él, y también molesto un poco a Lucy aunque no sabía por qué, solo sabía que no le gustaba que fuera tan simpática con SU compañero.

**Muy bien Cristina prepárate porque mañana te enfrentas a mí, estoy ansioso por ver todo tu poder- **Dijo desafiante Laxus llegando donde estaba la peli naranja

Natsu se despertó de golpe y fue a hablar con Cristina sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

**¿Eres un Dragon Slayer?-** Pregunto Natsu

**Sí, soy la Dragon Slayer del Sol y mis compañeros también son Dragon Slayers – **contesto Cristina.

**Yo soy el Dragon Slayer del hielo- **Dijo Yuki

**Y yo el del agua mucho gusto- **Hablo con una sonrisa Shio.

**¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-** Fue la reacción del gremio al saber que tenían otros tres Dragon Slayer más en el gremio.

**¿Vuestros dragones desaparecieron el 7-7-777?- **Pregunto esta vez Gajeel. Los tres jóvenes bajaron la cabeza con mirada triste.

**Nuestros dragones no desaparecieron- **Dijo Yuki muy serio y con una mirada triste

**¿Ah no? Entonces vuestros dragones todavía están con vosotros dejadnos ir a verlos tengo que preguntarles si saben sobre Igneel-** Dijo un esperanzado Natsu.

**¡CALLATE!- **Dijo Cris con una lágrima recorriéndole por el ojo.

**¿He dicho algo malo?- **Dijo Natsu con un poco de culpabilidad por hacer llorar a su nueva compañera.

**Veras… **\- Esta vez fue Shio en hablar- **Nuestros dragones fueron asesinados por Acnologia hace 7 años unas semanas después de que vosotros desaparecierais.- **Dijo Shio con mucha tristeza en sus ojos y dejando a todos sorprendidos al saber que Acnologia ataco a otras personas a aparte de ellos.

**Cuando eso ocurrió nos quedamos solos en el mundo y hemos viajado juntos y con nuestros Exeeds estos 7 años buscando un nuevo lugar al que podamos llamar hogar y tener una nueva familia-** Dijo Yuki haciendo sacar algunas lagrimas algunos magos por su triste historia aunque sabía que todos en Fairy Tail tenían un pasado trágico.

**No os preocupéis más ahora estáis con nosotros, Fairy Tail es vuestra familia ahora-** Dijo Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos acariciando la cabeza de Shio que estaba al borde del llanto.

**G…Gracias… Lucy…-**Dijo Shio en un tono tan suave y dulce que hizo sonrojar a la rubia por la forma en que dijo su nombre, cosa que no gustaba para nada a cierto peli rosa que estaba ente consolar a esos jóvenes o quemar a Shio por "según él" aprovecharse de la bondad de la bondad de Lucy.-** Además ese es el motivo por el que Cris es tan poderosa- **Dijo Shio.

**¿A qué te refieres?- **Pregunto Natsu

**Prometí a Alastor el dragón del Sol, mi padre, antes de morir que sería yo la que derrotara a Acnologia tomar venganza por sus muertes, que superaría el poder de un dragón para derrotarle-** Hablo ya Cristina que hasta ahora la tristeza la había impedido hablar- **Cuando nos quedamos solos tuve que hacerme fuerte madura para poder proteger a mis compañeros y evitar que eso vuelva a pasar-** Hablo de forma madura la peli naranja en ese momento todo el gremio vio en su mirada el mismo coraje y determinación que veían en Erza los que les produjo los mismos sentimientos de respeto admiración y miedo que sentían por Titania.

**Te comprendo, sabes tú y yo somos parecidas-** Hablo la conocida como Reina de las Hadas-** Pero sabes no debes dejarte llevar por la venganza ya que ese camino solo te llevara a la perdición- ** Hablo Erza con su voz firme y cálida recordando a su amiga Kagura y el daño que le hizo sus deseos de venganza por Jellal.

**Yo nunca me he dejado llevar por mis instintos de venganza, Alastor me enseño que si quieres vengarte de alguien primero deben ser por motivos justos, segundo no debes buscar la venganza ya que ella llegara a ti cuando estés preparada y tercero tener paciencia prepararte para ese momento ya que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, además yo no prometí vengarme yo prometí que derrotaría a Acnologia algún día y hará justicia por todos las vidas que él tomo.-** Hablo Cristina de una forma muy seria y con determinación.

**Eso te honra jovencita, ahora descansa que mañana te tienes que enfrentar a Laxus-**Le dijo Makarov a la que ya consideraba como una hijas más al igual que sus compañeros-** Pero de momento sigamos con la fiesta antes de la pelea.**

**¡Aye Sir!-** Dijo Cristina con una gran sonrisa

"Happy":**"Más tarde en la fiesta"**

**Tu eres Milly ¿verdad?-** pregunto sonriente Happy a la gata rosa.

**Si tu Happy ¿no? Gusto en conocerte sabes eres muy lindo- **Dijo Milly provocando que Happy se sonrojara.

**A…Aye, ¿quieres un pescado?-** Dijo un Happy nerviosa por las palabras de la gata.

**¡Si me encantan!, gracias-** y le dio un beso a Happy en la mejilla haciendo que este se desmayara-** Jijiji que lindo-** Dijo la gata rosa

**Tch… que descarada-** Dijo una molesta peliblanca cono conocida como Charle

**OH! ¿Qué es lo que oigo, acaso estas celosa Charle?- **Dijo con una mirada picara Lili

**¡Por supuesto que no! Solo digo que se acaban de conocer no debería ser tan descarada-** dijo una sonrojada Charle-** Además yo podría decir los mismo de ti he visto que no le quitas el ojo de encima a Milly-** Contra ataco Charle

**E…eso n…no es cierto-** Se defendió un Lili que parecía un tomate con patas

Mientras en la barra dos albinas conversaban:

**Son unos tontos Mira-nee-** Dijo una molesta Lissana

**¿Quiénes Lissana?-** Pregunto confundida Mira

**Pues Natsu y Lucy, uno que no puede con los celos y la Lucy que no se da cuenta de que le gusta Natsu, y pensar que Lucy era la inteligente de esos 2-** Dijo una frustrada Lissana

**Pero ¿a ti no te gustaba Natsu? Si decías que te ibas a casar con él- **Hablo aun más confundida Mira

**Por supuesto que no-** Contesto Lissana- **Es que tú no sabes lo divertido que era avergonzar a Natsu de pequeño se ponía tan lindo, además ¿Quién crees que le enseño a Happy a molestar?-** Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Lissana

**Ah ya veo así que quieres unirlos, se nota que eres mi hermana. Bueno Natsu es un caso perdido es demasiado cobarde para estas cosas para dar el primer paso, así que debemos hacer que Lucy lo haga, pero ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera se da cuenta de sus sentimientos- **Dijo Mirajane intentando hacer un plan.

En ese instante Lissana puso cara de villana y dijo-** Muy fácil Mira-nee, con… ¡Celos!, el problema es con quien le vamos a dar celos- **En ese momento Mirajane puso una cara macabra mirando a su hermana que se asusto porque sabía lo que iba decir.

**Pues mucho más fácil Lissana tú serás la que le des celos-** Hablo Mira con un aura macabra, no la llamaban la demonio solo por su magia**.**

**Pero Mira-nee yo no me quiero enfrentar a una Lucy celosa, según me han dicho una Lucy enfadad puede ser más aterradora que Erza no me quiero imaginar cómo sería celosa-** Hablo con miedo Lissana-** Además que yo no quiero parecer la mala de la película.**

**Lissana a veces el héroe tiene que convertirse en villano para cumplir su misión, así que mañana tras la pelea te quiero ver pegadito a Natsu y a una Lucy muerta de celos-** Sentenció Mirajane con corazones en sus ojos.

**Lucy me va a matar-** Empezó a llorar temiendo por su integridad física ya que sabía que aunque Lucy pudiera parecer un ángel sabía perfectamente que en el fondo habitaba un demonio más temible que Titania y La demonio.

Mientras este complot malvado sucedía en otro punto del gremio el discípulo de Ul y la Dragon Slayer del Sol estaban viendo una escena que no les gustaba en absoluto.

**Yuki-sama así que también es un mago de hielo, además de guapo-** Hablo una sonriente Juvia al Dragon Slayer del hielo

**Gracias Juvi-chan-** Dijo Yuki sonrojando a Juvia por el apodo

Mientras en la mente de Gray:**( ¿Yuki-sama? ¿Quién se cree que es para que Juvia lo llame así? ¿Espera por qué me molesta? ¿Y por qué se ha sonrojado Juvia? ¿Por qué pienso estas cosas? me estoy volviendo loco, pero eso si voy a darle una paliza a ese intento de Dragon Slayer)-** Mientras esto sucedía en la mente de Cris algo parecido sucedía:**( Maldito Yuki como se atreve a llamar como me llama a mí a Juvia él es Mi compañero y no permito que llame a nadie así, ya verá esa bruja azul)**

**Oye dile a tu novia que se aleje de Mi compañero-** Dijo enfadada la peli roja

**¡No es mi novia!-** Dijo sonrojado Gray-** Además lo mismo va para tu novio**

**¡No es mi novio solo es mi compañero!- **Dijo Cris más sonrojada que Gray.

En ese momento Yuki y Juvia los miraban con cara de pocos amigos

**Otro rival de amor para Juvia, ¡Estoy frustrada!, además es más fuerte que Juvia, pero Juvia no perderá vencerá a sus rivales de amor "(se imagina sus rivales de amor en el suelo derrotadas, que venían a ser todos los personajes femeninos y algunos masculinos de Fairy Tail, mientras que Gray la abrazaba diciéndola que tenga 30 bebes)" y Gray-sama será para Juvia- **No hace falta decir quien dijo esto ¿no?

**Maldito cubo de hielo aléjate de mi Cristy-chan-** Susurro maldiciendo al Fullbuster "(a diferencia de Cristina Yuki sabía sus sentimiento hacia la maga)"

**Jeje ella te gussssta**\- Le dijo su gata Luna al oído

**¡Cállate Neko-Baka! Además ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer eso?**

**Me ha enseñado Happy-sensei ¡Aye!- **Respondió al más puro estilo Happy

Un Happy ya recuperado y una Mira con una sonrisa demoniaca observaban todas las posibles parejas: **Se iban a divertir muchísimo- ** Rieron cual villano de película y con caras aterradoras.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

**Próximo Capitulo: El poder del Astro Rey**

**Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews que me inspiran, el tercer capítulo probablemente lo suba a partir del Miércoles ya que tengo exámenes en mi universidad. De todas formas intentare subirlo lo antes posible. **

**A Mirajane gracias por comentar la historia te lo agradezco mucho, como premio puedes decidir quién quieres que gane en el Laxus vs Cristina o crear un personaje que introduciré en la historia más adelante**


	3. El poder del Astro Rey

Aquí le traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que los disfruten. Capitulo 3: El poder del Astro Rey

La noche paso rápido en la fiesta organizada por los nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail, ahora amanecía en Magnolia y cierta rubia comenzaba a despertarse.

**Ah que bien he dormido, hoy parece que va a ser un día estupendo-** Dijo llena de energía la rubia.

**¿Ya te has despertado? Por fin tenemos que ir a ver la pelea de Cris-** Dijo una voz masculina en su cuarto.

**Natsu cuantas veces te he dicho…-** se detuvo Lucy-** Un momento… esa voz…- **se rasco los ojos para ver bien y miro donde provenía esa voz-** ¡Kyaaaaaaaa Shio que haces en mi habitación!- **Dijo Lucy estampando a Shio contra la pared con una de sus famosas patadas.

**Solo he venido a buscar a mi princesa para que veamos juntos la batalla del siglo-** Lucy se sonrojo mientras que Shio la veía con corazones en los ojos, en ese momento…

**Lucy he venido a bus…-** Hablo Natsu entrando por la ventana pero cayó al ver a Shio en la habitación de su rubia- ** Tu bastardo que haces en la habitación de Mi compañera- **Grito a Shio en llamas literalmente.

**He venida a buscar a mi Lu-chan para ir juntos a la pelea-** Hablo Shio con mirada retadora chocando l frente con el peli rosa-** ¿Tienes algún problema cerebro de carbón?**

**Mi problema eres tu gambita- **Contesto Natsu con un aura de batalla roja alrededor suyo-** Además Lucy ira conmigo ya que somos un esquipo y es Mi amiga.**

**¿Qué me has llamado? pelo chicle-** Hablo molesto el peli azul rodeándole una aura azul-** Y Lu-chan debería decidir con quién va no tu-** Los dos estaban dispuestos a matarse cuando una voz hablo

**Shio-kun no deberíais luchar en casa de Lucy-san podría enfadarse, aunque en realidad no me importa- **Dijo Iker de forma tsundere como siempre.

**¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí Iker?-** Preguntaron los tres magos a la vez.

**Me siento ignorado, pero no me importa, no me importa -** Dijo Iker formándose un aura depresiva alrededor suyo

**Bueno Iker tiene razón no podemos destruir la habitación de mi Lu-chan-** Dijo Shio más calmado.

**Maldito bastardo estoy harto de escuchar esto-** Natsu se lanza en llamas dispuesto a incinerarle pero en ese momento la rubia los dejo K.O con una Lucy Kick

**Me tienes harto iremos los tres juntos como buenos amigos-** Hablo la rubia furiosa, pero muy halagada y feliz de que estuvieran dispuestos a luchar por ella sobre todo Natsu.

**Aye… ** Dijeron los dos recuperándose del tremendo golpe

**Me han vuelto a ignorar, ¡pero no me importa!- **Grito Iker con el aura depresiva aun mayor.

"Happy":**"Más tarde en un lugar a las afueras de Magnolia"**

El maestro había preparado un campo de batalla preparado para soportar el poder de esos dos dragones que estaban a punto de chocar, mientras que el resto de los integrantes del gremio ya estaban reunidos y haciendo apuestas que de momento daban por ganador a Laxus.

**Antes de Yuki guárdame el colgante-** Dijo Cris sacándose un colgante que parecía tener fuego en su interior.

**¿Por qué es tan importante ese colgante Cris?-** Dijo un curioso Natsu

**Es un recuerdo de Alastor, dijo que me protegería de la oscuridad y hasta ahora lo ha hecho- **Dijo con nostalgia Cristina

**Entonces es como mi bufanda-**Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, mientras Cris y Laxus se preparaban.

**Muy bien chiquilla, no me voy a contener, espero que me diviertas-** Hablo un poco arrogante Laxus.

**¡ No me llames Chiquilla! Y lo mismo va para ti espero que no me decepciones Laxy-chan-** Dijo Cris con mirada amenazante, mientras a Laxus le daba un tic en el ojo por la forma en que lo llamo.

**Muy bien mocosos dejen de hablar y que empiece la pelea-** Dijo Makarov iniciando la pelea

**Muy bien allá voy- **Dijo Cris poniendo posición de batalla-** Taiyo Furea (llamarada solar)-** Dijo Cris utilizando el mismo ataque que utilizo con Natsu la primera vez.

**Eso no va a funcionar contra mí-** Dijo Laxus convirtiéndose en rayo y escapando de las llamas, dispuesto a golpear con su puño envuelto en rayos a Cris, el puño golpeo de lleno pero de repente Cris exploto en llamas dañando al rubio-** ¿Pero qué?.**

**Lo sé por eso he creado un señuelo bomba el ataque solo era una distracción-** Dijo Cris apreciando detrás de Laxus- ¡**Taiyryu no Hoko! (rugido del dragón del Sol)- **Cris lanzo su potente rugido sin dar tiempo a Laxus para reaccionar recibiendo el golpe.

**¡Maldición eso ha dolido!-** Se quejo Laxus-** De verdad eres fuete, ¿qué diría Natsu en esta situación?... ¡Ah sí!... ¡Estoy Encendido!- **Dijo un emocionado Laxus- ** Prepárate Cris "Rairyu no Hokou" (Rugido del dragón del rayo) –** un potente aliento eléctrico se dirigió hacia Cris el cual ella solo sonrió.

"**Soradomu" (Cúpula Solar)- **Se forma una esfera de llamas naranjas que rodeaban a Cris protegiéndola del ataque creando una poderosa explosión que hizo a más de un mago salir volando, cuando los restos de la explosión se disiparon se pudo ver a Cris ilesa-** Tendrás que hacerlo mejor,** **sino no me golpearas.**

**Yo no estaría tan seguro "Erupción de rayo"-**Dijo Laxus un circulo amarillo apareció debajo de Cris preparado para soltar una potente carga eléctrica.

**Maldición… pero yo digo lo mismo de ti Laxus-san-** En ese momento Laxus miro hacia abajo y vio el círculo mágico de la llamarada solar de Cris

**¿Cuándo de…?-** No pudo responder ya que ambos hechizos golpearon a los magos dañándolos en gran cantidad.

Las llamas se disiparon dejando ver a Laxus herido y un poco cansado, pero sonriente**\- Nada mal Cris.**

El humo provocado por los rayos desapareció pero Cris no estaba ahí, Laxus busco a Cris hasta que una voz la llamo desde el cielo- **¿Me buscabas Laxus-san?- **Dijo Cris que estaba sobre el campo de batalla bastante dañada por el ataque de Laxus- ** Prepárate serás el primer en probar esta técnica que aprendí de Erza "Espadas de Apolo (Apolo es el dios griego del Sol) bailen: Taiyo Maru (Circulo Solar)-** Un ataque igual al circle sword de Erza solo que con espadas hechas de fuego naranja se dirigieron a Laxus dándole de lleno y derribándole.

**Maldición como siga así…-** Hablo un cansado Laxus lleno de heridas-** Muy bien es hora de ponerse serios.**

**Ya era hora Laxus-san me está aburriendo-** Hablo desafiante Cris-** Ven **

Laxus salto en dirección a Cris-**"Rairyu no Hoken" (Puño de ruptura del dragón del rayo)- **Su puño se envolvió en poderoso rayos.

"**Taiyryu no Tekken" (Puño del Dragón del Sol)- **Cris cubrió su puño en llamas naranjas y fue directo hacia Laxus, cuando sus ataques chocaron crearon una onda expansiva haciendo temblar la tierra alrededor.

Los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro y ninguno parecía ceder aunque Cris tenía cierta ventaja, a cada golpe la tierra parecía estremecerse por el poder de ambos magos, en un descuido Cris fue golpeada por Laxus enviándola al suelo en eso Laxus aprovecho para lanzar un poderoso ataque-** Esto acaba ahora "Resonando en el aire el rugido del trueno cae de los cielos y cosecha destrucción, Reijingu Boruto (Furia Eléctrica) – **Una gran bola eléctrica se formo arriba de Laxus y fue lanzada hacia Cris

**No cantes victoria todavía "Alas de Dragón"- **En la espalda de Cris aparecieron unas alas llameantes del color de su magia que le permitieron escapar volando del ataque de Laxus

**Puedes volar- **dijo asombrado el peli rosa

**Pues claro Baka todos los Dragon Slayer podemos volar, ¿Qué clase de cazadores de dragones seríamos si no pudiéramos hacerlo?-** Le contesto Shio- **Solo hay que aprender.**

Volviendo a la pelea-** Uf… eso casi me da-**Dijo con una sonrisa Cris-** Creo que debería terminar con esto.**

**Maldita sea como demonios puedo vencerla-** Dijo un frustrado Laxus que estaba viendo venir su derrota ya que apenas le quedaba magia, y aunque Cris no estaba muy diferente parecía menos dañada.

**Esto se acabó-**Dijo Cris reuniendo la magia que le quedaba, sus llamas solares cubrieron todo su cuerpo preparándose para lanzar su ataque final- **"Metsuryu Ogi" (Arte secreto de Dragon Slayer)- **Laxus puso cara de horror viendo su final mientras una bola enorme de energía se formaba arriba de Cris (como la bomba de energía de Goku en Dragon Ball solo que con llamas naranjas y dándole el aspecto de una estrella)- ¡**Esto acabo! "¡Supernova!"- **La potente bola de energía salió disparada hacia Laxus que no pudo esquivarla debido a su inmenso tamaño, la bola le dio provocando una explosión enorme que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia.

**Parece que acabo-** Dijo seria Erza

**¿Laxus estará bien?- **Hablo una preocupada Mira

El humo se disipo pudiendo ver a Laxus en el suelo inmóvil.

**Siiiiiii, ¡Gané!- **Dijo entusiasmada Cristina

**Genial como siempre Cris-** Dijo Shio orgulloso de su prácticamente hermana mayor.

**No… tan… rápido -**Se oyó la voz de ¿Laxus? Que estaba levantándose con mucha dificultad-** Aun me queda un último golpe.**

**No puede ser-** Dijo una sorprendida Cristina- **Nadie ha sido de soportar ese hechizo nunca.**

**¿Sabes? admito que probablemente seas más fuerte que yo y que me hubieras vencido si no hubieras tenido prisa por derrotarme pero…- **Dijo entre jadeos Laxus preparando su último ataque-** Cometiste un error al subestimar mi resistencia y física y no contaste con que podría defenderme con un hechizo- **Hablo serio Laxus- **Este movimiento decidirá el combate-** Se abalanzo sobre Cristina

**Mierda no me queda magia suficiente-**Dijo Cris sin poder moverse apenas.

"**Mordisco del Dragon del Rayo"- **Dijo Laxus golpeando con sus dos manos envueltas en rayos a Cris dejándola inconsciente en el suelo- **Gané –** Dijo Laxus desmayándose también por usar toda su magia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, sin duda había sido la batalla más emocionante de su vida.

"Happy": "**Varias horas después en la enfermería del gremio"**

**¡Urg! me duele la cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?-** Dijo la peli naranja despertándose.

**En la enfermería del gremio-** Respondió un preocupado Yuki con su Exeed Luna

**Y…Yuki…un momento… la pelea ¿quién gano?-** Dijo Cris

**Pues Laxus porque te descuidaste al querer acabar la batalla pronto y se aprovecho eso-** Respondió Yuki con miedo por la posible reacción de la peli naranja.

**¡Queeee! ¿Qué yo perdí?, ¡Exijo la revancha!- **Dijo Cris con energías renovadas- **Laxus vuelve a pelear conmigo.**

**¿Estás de broma acaso has mirado el estado en el que estoy?-** Dijo molesto Laxus tenía vendado todo el cuerpo y estaba en cama sin poder moverse-** Apenas puedo moverme, aunque tiene sus ventajas-** Esto último lo dijo en un susurro pensando en los cuidados que le había dado cierta albina-** Y.. ¿Un momento por qué tu estas tan bien si fui yo el qué ganes? Tú deberías estar peor que yo.**

**Eso es por mi magia, veras como mi elemento es el Sol pues no puedo recuperar energías ya que no puedo comerme al Sol por lo que se compensa con que mis hechizos cuestan menos magia lanzarlos y además mi magia se recupera enseguida después de una batalla- **Explico Cris

**Bueno tras esta gran pelea mejor nos tomamos este día y mañana libres para que podáis hacer lo que queráis-** Dijo Makarov.-** Ah por cierto han abierto un parque de atracciones en Magnolia y hacen descuento a las personas que vayan en pareja-** Dijo esto último con mirada picara sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

"Happy":** Después en el gremio.**

**(Vamos Natsu tu puedes no es tan difícil la has pedido ir a misiones muchas veces esto no es tan diferente, además a ella le gustan estas cosas)**-Pensaba nuestro peli rosa favorito una manera de invitar a su rubia favorita a ir al parque de atracciones**\- ¡Lucy!**\- Llamo Natsu un poco nervioso y sonrojado

**¿Qué quieres Natsu?-** Hablo con su hermosa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él (aunque ella no lo sabía) sonrojando aun más a Natsu pero al parecer el peli rosa le contagio la estupidez a la rubia ya que esta no se daba ni cuenta.

**Qui… quie… quieres… ir…-** Tartamudeo Natsu haciéndolo bastante tierno y lindo a los ojos de Lucy que se sonrojo levemente, en ese momento a ella se le paso una idea por la cabeza.

**Luego me lo dices Natsu, ahora… ¿Te gustaría ir al parque de atracciones conmigo?-** Dijo Lucy aun más sonrojada, aun sin saber por qué- **Seguro que nos divertimos.**

**Claro Lucy estaba a punto de pedirte lo mismo, te recojo mañana a las 4 de la tarde ok**\- Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa

**Ok**\- Dijo la rubia y sin saber por qué Lucy se despidió de Natsu con un beso en la mejilla poniendo como un tomate a Natsu mientras que le salía humo por las orejas**-(Tonta, tonta, tonta no ¿por qué has hecho eso Lucy? ¿No es obvio? ¡Cállate conciencia no digas tonterías!)- **Lucy se fue a dormir pensando en su cita de mañana. **¡Qué no es una cita!**

"Happy": **Mientras**

**Mi rival ha ganado esta batalla pero yo ganaré el corazón de Lu-chan-** Dijo Shio convertido en Juvia 2 haciendo caer un gota de sudor a sus compañeros.

**Oye por cierto Yuki ¿te apetece venir mañana al parque de atracciones?-** Dijo Cristina con una sonrisa

**Q…que tu y yo ¿solos?- **Dijo sonrojado y nervioso Yuki

**Claro ni que fuera tan raro-** Au que cundo se imagino a ellos dos solos no pudo evitar sonrojarse cosa que vieron sus Exeeds con malicia.

**Se gussssssstan-** Dijeron a la vez Luna y Milly

**Callaos Nekos-** Dijeron Cris y Yuki a la vez.

**Bueno estoy molida mañana nos vemos, adiós Yuki, adiós Shio**

**Adiós Cristina- Se despidieron los dos chicos**

**Fin del capitulo**

**Próximo capítulo: Día en el parque de atracciones.**

**Gracias por leer la historia y espero que la hayan disfrutado como yo escribiéndola, el siguiente capítulo puede que tarde un poco en subirlo ya que tengo exámenes en la uní y el miércoles es mi cumpleaños**


	4. Un día en el parque de Atracciones

Capitulo 4: Día en el parque de Atracciones

El día siguiente al de la pelea amaneció normal como si él día anterior no se hubiera producido el coque de dos bestias de tremendo poder, mientras en el gremio los magos disfrutaban del día libre.

**Jajaja que vas a ir al parque de atracciones con Lucy, parece que el asexual de Natsu se ha enamorado y se ha convertido en un cursi-** Se burlo Gray de su amigo/rival Natsu

**Cállate cubo de hielo, yo por lo menos no soy un estúpido que niega sus sentimientos-** Dijo un molesto Natsu.

**¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto Gray aunque sabía perfectamente que se refería a su amiga Juvia-** Un momento… ¡Me has llamado estúpido! bastardo** –Dijo Gray chocando su frente con la de Natsu

**En serio cada día eres más estúpido princesa de hielo-** Dijo Natsu empezando una nueva pelea

**¡Paren ya!-** Grito la poderosa Titania dándoles un golpe a los dos-**Y aunque parezca increíble Natsu lleva razón, como sigas así la perderás Gray, ¿o es qué no te has dado cuenta qué apenas te habla ahora?, se la pasa el día con Yuki, y me preocupa Juvia, creo que como siga así Cristina la va a matar.**

**Tch… -**Fue lo único que hizo Gray antes de irse y quedarse en bóxers como siempre-**(Pero tienen razón… ¿Por qué ya no me sigues Juvia?)-** Dijo con un tono dolido y bastante deprimido-**(Espera un momento no debería importarme, por fin me ha dejado de acosar, por fin ha comprendido que no siento nada por ella, ¿De verdad te crees eso Gray?)- **Gray puso una cara de tristeza y soledad-** Ya no me queda más remedio que creérmelo, la he perdido por idiota e inmaduro- **No pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera por sus ojos.

**Aun no es tarde Gray-** Hablo una voz femenina detrás de él.

**¿Mira?, ¿me has escuchado?-** Ella negó con la cabeza

**No hace falta escucharte para saber qué te pasa-** Hablo ella con un tono maternal-**Lucha por ella aun estas a tiempo, y si no vuélvela a enamorar si lo hiciste una vez podrás volverlo hacer-**Dijo Mira dándole ánimos al pelinegro

**Y si me rechaza como yo la rechacé a ella-** Hablo un triste Gray de solo pensar en esa idea

**No lo hará, y que si lo hiciera, ¿Acaso se rindió ella cuando la rechazaste en el baile de los juegos?, no ella siguió luchando hasta tener tu corazón-** Un Gray muy esperanzado salió a buscar Juvia-** Suerte Gray aunque no la necesitas.**

"Iker": **"Happy tiene el día libre así que hoy le sustituyo, no es que me guste hacer esto ni nada…, bueno al tajo: Mientras con Juvia, Yuki y Cris alejada mirando con ojos asesinos a Juvia"**

**Muchas gracias Yuki-sama por ayudar a Juvia con Gray-sama, ahora Juvia vencerá a sus rivales de amor-** Dijo una feliz Juvia

**De nada Juvia y recuerda no le acoses habla de manera normal con él no le llames Gray-sama, ah y una cosa más recuerda esto "Trata alguien como un Rey y te despreciara como uno, trátalo como un perro y te seguirá como uno"-** Dijo Yuki actuando de "Profesor del amor"

**¿Seguro que funcionara Yuki-sama?-** Pregunto una dudosa Juvia

**Si seguro, veras que pronto viene a hablar contigo… mira por ahí viene, recuerda se un poco distante pero no borde, y suerte Juvia-san-** Termino hablar y se fue con Cristina que cambio su semblante terrorífico a uno dulce.

**H…Hola Juvia- **Dijo tímido Gray

**Hola Gra-sa… Gray…-** Dijo Juvia intentando no mostrar interés-** (Cálmate Juvia recuerda lo que te ha enseñado Yuki).**

**(Ya ni siquiera me llama Gay-sama aunque prefiero que me llame Gray)- **Pensó con la mirada triste-** Juvia ¿te gustaría hacer algo conmigo esta tarde?- **Juvia se sonrojo

**(Pum pum… cálmate Juvia)-** Pensó intentando disimular su sonrojo-** No se Juvia tiene muchas cosas que hacer-** Hablo de forma fría

**Por favor Juvia nos lo pasaremos bien-** Dijo un suplicante Gray

**Está bien, ven a buscarme por la tarde (siiii Juvia lo consiguió, Juvia está feliz)-** Juvia esbozo una sonrisa inconsciente.

**Bueno adiós (Lo has hecho Gray espero que no la cagues como siempre, ¡Cállate conciencia!) te pasare a buscar luego- **Gray se marcho con su equipo mientras que Juvia se fue a Fairy Hills para arreglarse.

"Iker":**"Mientras con Lucy, Happy y Natsu"**

**Estoy deseando que llegue la tarde para poder ir a nuestra cit… digo para ir al parque de atracciones (Que no lo haya escuchado..., que no lo haya escuchado… por Mavis)- **Dijo Natsu sonrojado por lo que casi decía a su compañera.

**(Iba a decir a decir ¿Cita?...)- **Lucy se sonrojo al instante- **(No digas tonterías, Natsu es asexual, además ¿por qué me he sonrojado? A mí no me gusta Natsu ¿verdad? Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Maldita conciencia deja de molestar ¿Por qué eres tan terca? ¿Y por qué tú eres tan molesta?)-**Lucy seguía sonrojada mientras que intentaba ganar una batalla perdida con su conciencia.

**Se gussssssstan-** Dijo Happy

**¡No es verdad!- **Gritaron Natsu y Lucy completamente sonrojados

**Happy-** Hablo una voz femenina

**Milly hola-** Dijo un sonriente Happy.-** ¿Quieres algo?**

**¿Te apetece ir al parque de atracciones?-**Dijo Milly calmada

**Pueees…** Dijo Happy

**¡NO!-** Grito Charle detrás de ellos-** Digo Happy vendrá conmigo ¿Verdad Happy?**

**(Charle esta celosa, esta celosa) Aye Sir, lo siento Milly-** Dijo Happy entusiasmado.

**Misión cumplida-** Dijo Milly viendo marcharse a los dos Exeeds

**¿Entonces no te gusta Happy?- **Pregunto Lili que acababa de llegar

**No, a mi me gustan más serios y maduros-** Dijo esto guiñándole un ojo a Lili haciendo a este sonrojarse y se fue con su amiga Luna

"Iker": **Mientras en la barra**

**Oye Mira-** Dijo Laxus aun con un par de vendas

**¿Qué pasa? Laxus-** Contesto Mira

**Q…quería agradecerte que me cuidaras ayer-**Dijo con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz- ¿**Te gustaría que te invitara a cenar esta noche?, digo si tú quieres.**

**Claro Laxus pero arréglate un poco ¿vale?- **Dijo Mira un poco sonrojada. Cuando Laxus se fue Lissana que no se había perdido la conversación se acerco a su hermana…

**No sabía que Laxus te gussssta-** Dijo con un tono pícaro imitando a Happy

**Calla Lissana, además que haces aquí ve darle celos a Lucy ya, de momento invita a Natsu a comer delante de ella-** Ordeno Mira a su hermana

**Si ya voy sargento Strauss-** Dijo haciendo una pose de soldado y yéndose donde estaban Natsu y Lucy.

"Iker":** Con Natsu y Lucy**

**Oye Natsu ya que vamos a quedar dentro un rato ¿por qué no vamos a….?-** Dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada ya que iba a pedir a Natsu comer con ella, pero fue interrumpida por una voz

**Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-** Grito Lissana que se abalanzo sobre Natsu abrazándolo, cosa que molesto a la rubia.

**¿Qué quieres Lissana?- **Pregunto Natsu un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de la peliblanca.

**¿Quieres ir a comer hoy conmigo? Es que llevamos mucho tiempo sin hablar, quiero recordar viejos tiempos-** Hablo Lissana un poco nerviosa por la situación, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir una mirada asesina detrás de ella.

**Bueno, está bien…-** Hablo Natsu no muy convencido** ah ¿qué me ibas a decir Lucy?**

**Nada… nada que no te olvides de venirme a buscar por la tarde para ir al parque de atracciones-**Lucy dirigió su mirada a Lissana, y la pobre pudo escuchar lo que parecía un rugido de pantera proveniente de Lucy, definitivamente Lucy la iba a matar. Lucy se fue dejándolos solos.

**Tch… esa Lissana no hace caso de Natsu desde que llego de Edolas y ahora de repente quiere recordar viejos tiempos, pero… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Son amigos… ¡Ah! que me está pasando (Qué estas celosa) Otra vez conciencia que a mí no me gusta Natsu (¿A quién intentas convencer a mi o a ti misma?)- **Lucy se quedo sin palabras por lo que dijo ¿ella misma? En ese momento Lucy escucho a alguien llamándola.

**Lu-chan ¡espera!-** Dijo Shio corriendo para alcanzarla

**¿Qué quieres Shio? No estoy de humor-** Dijo Lucy que no quería hablar con nadie en estos momentos.

**Me preguntaba si querías ir a comer conmigo-** Dijo con un sonrojo y un poco tímido-**(Ahora que mi rival esta con esa chica tengo camino libre para mi Lu-chan, aunque Lissana es bastante linda… ¿Espera qué dices? Tu solo tienes ojos para Lu-chan no digas tonterías)- **La rubia pensó durante un momento la respuesta y sonrió

**Está bien pero tú pagas.-** Dijo sonriendo Lucy-**(Bieen comida gratis)-**Pensaba Lucy

**(Bien una cita con Lu-chan)- **Pensaba Shio

"Iker": **Más tarde en un restaurante de Magnolia Natsu y Lissana conversaban animadamente**

**Oye Natsu-** Dijo Lissana atrayendo la atención del Dragon Slayer- **¿Desde cuándo te gusta Lucy?- ** Natsu casi se atraganta con la comida al escuchar eso.

**Cof…cof ¡qué dices!… ¡a mi no me gusta Lucy!- **Dijo sonrojado y nervioso

**Oh vamos Natsu todos en el gremio saben que te gusta Lucy la única que no lo sabe es ella misma- ** Dijo Lissana sonrojando aun más Natsu sabiendo que ahora lo sabía todo el gremio.

**Nunca pude ganarte con palabras-** Suspiro derrotado Natsu- **Bueno creo que me gusta desde la vez que fuimos a buscar a Macao a la montaña, la verdad que quisiera ayudar a alguien que no conocía y acompañándome a un sitio que sabía que era peligros me hizo sentir admiración por ella, pero no me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado hasta que el bastardo de Dan Straight se fijo en ella y comencé a sentirme celoso, pero verla morir frente a mis ojos **-refiriéndose a Lucy del futuro-**fue la prueba definitiva de que la amaba-** Dijo Natsu recordando sus recuerdos con su querida rubia.

**¿Sabes? Cuando quieres puedes ser muy romántico- **Dijo Lissana ruborizando un poco a Natsu

**Gracias…creo…, oye solo hablamos de mi, dime Liss con lo que enamoradiza que eres tu hay un chico que te interese o chica que yo no discrimino- **Dijo Natsu con mirada picara

**¡Yo no soy enamoradiza! Y… ¡Espera! ¡¿Me acabas de llamar lesbiana?!-** Dijo Lissana un poco indignada.-** Y si respondiendo a tu pregunta hay un chico, pero ni siquiera sabe que existo-** Dijo con un poco depre.

**Quién es ese tono que no te hace caso-** Dijo Natsu para intentar animar a su amiga

**Es...- **De repente Natsu miro el reloj del restaurante.

¡**Mierda! Llego tarde, lo siento Lissana ¿Te importa pagar tu? Es que he quedado con Lucy voy a llegar tarde.- **Dijo Natsu saliendo disparado

**A por ella Natsu- **Lissana pidió la cuenta y se dispuso a marcharse cuando vio al chico que le había robado el corazón paseando por la calle- **Esta es mi oportunidad- **Se dijo para sí misma Lissana saliendo a saludar al chico.

"Iker":** Mientras en el apartamento de Lucy**

**Llega tarde…- **Dijo Lucy bastante molesta, llevaba puesta la misma ropa y el mismo peinado que cuando creía que Natsu se le iba a declarar en el árbol de la plaza-**Seguro que se está divirtiendo con su amiga Lissana- **Dijo una muy celosa Lucy

**¡Lucy!- **Llamo Natsu a la rubia- **Lamento llegar tarde-** Natsu paso observar la ropa que llevaba puesta y se sonrojo-** Te ves muy bien**

**G…gracias-**Dijo una sonrojada Lucy- **¿Nos vamos?**

**Si- **Dijo Natsu sin que su sonrojo bajara

**Dime Natsu ¿De qué habéis estado hablando Lissana y tú?-** Dijo Lucy intentando no sonar celosa

**Pues…-** El rostro de Natsu se torno completamente rojo al recordar la conversación- **Nos hemos puesto al día con nuestras cosas es mi amiga de la infancia y apenas hemos hablado desde que regresó de Edoras- **De excuso Natsu ya más calmado

**Mira ya hemos llegado-** Dijo Lucy admirando el lugar, un gran parque lleno de atracciones acuáticas montañas rusas y todo lo que puedes desear en un parque de atracciones.

**Hohohoho- **Hablo un ser que parecía un enano disfrazado de mago y con una máscara que tapaba la mitad de la cara (al estilo del fantasma de la ópera)- **Bienvenidos al parque de atracciones de Magnolia, aquí tenemos las mejores atracciones de Fiore además cargadas de magia para evitar que las personas con mareo y miedo a las alturas no puedan disfrutar al máximo de nuestras atracciones.**

**¿Has oído eso Lucy? Es genial rápido vamos a montar a la montaña rusa- ** Dijo Natsu entusiasmado tomando a Lucy de la mano y llevándosela corriendo a la montaña rusa.

Después de montar en la montaña rusa ambos magos dieron un paseo montando en todas las atracciones del parque divirtiéndose y disfrutando con la presencia del otro por los puestos hasta que…

**Mira Natsu un puesto de puntería vamos a probar quiero que quiero ese dragón rosa para mi apartamento (Qué casualidad que quieras el dragón y que además sea rosa ¿no?)- **Lucy se acerco y pregunto en qué consistía el juego.

**Muy fácil señorita- **Hablo lo que parecía un hombre disfrazado de payaso-** Consiste en explotar tres globos con estos tres dardos, es muy sencillo-** Termino de hablar el hombre.

**Muy bien quiero una partida-**Dijo Lucy pagando y cogiendo los dardos-** Allá voy- **Lucy tiro el primer dardo explotando el primer globo, lanzo el segundo explotando otro, pero el tercero fallo por poco.- **Oh no que lastima me gustaba ese dragón**

**Que lastima señorita- **Hablo el dependiente

**Yo también quiero echar la partida, Lucy te conseguiré ese dragón (Aunque ya tienes a tu dragón aquí contigo)- **Lucy se sonrojo un poco por el ofrecimiento del chico.

**(Quizás no sea tan malo después de todo…)-**Pensó Lucy que mostraba una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas por los sentimientos que estaba descubriendo por su amigo, en ese momento el lamento de Natsu capta su atención mirando a la escena- **Natsu no has acertado ni uno- **Dijo Lucy apenada un poco por él

**Lo siento Lucy, no pude conseguirte el peluche-** Dijo Natsu un poco desanimado, Lucy sonrió y puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico sonrojándolo bastante.

**No pasa nada, te prefiero a ti- **Lucy se sonrojo bastante por lo que acababa de decir, mientras que la cara de Natsu estaba más rojo que el cabello de Erza- **Además tengo un plan.**

**¿Qué plan? –**Pregunto

Lucy sonrío con decisión- **Ábrete puerta del Arquero Sagitarius-** Dijo Lucy invocando a su espíritu.

**Me llamaba moshimoshi **(no sé cómo se escribe XD)

**Quiero que cojas estos dardos y explotes tres globos de allí, sin usar el arco por favor-** Dijo Lucy a su espíritu

**Enseguida moshimoshi**

Minutos después una Lucy feliz estaba caminando con su dragón de peluche y junto a su dragón favorito. Estuvieron todo el día pasándolo bien y llego la noche los dos decidieron ver los fuegos artificiales.

**Son tan bonitos…**-Dijo Lucy maravillada por la pólvora

**No más que tu- **Dijo Natsu en un susurro y bastante sonrojado.

**Has dicho algo…-** Dijo Lucy mirándolo, de repente sus mirados chocaron perdiéndose en los ojos de ambos, mientras que lentamente se iban acercando cada vez más.

**Lucy…-**Susurro Natsu enrojeciendo aun más a la rubia

**Natsu…-** Dijo Lucy acercándose cada vez más sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y por fin…

**Hey mirar a quién hemos encontrado- **Dijo Gray apareciendo con Juvia Cris y Yuki, Natsu y Lucy se separaron al instante muy sonrojados y nerviosos

**¿Qué haces aquí cubo de hielo? (Maldito Gray te voy a matar)-** Dijo un furioso Natsu y a la vez sonrojado.

**H…hola chicos (¿qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer? Aunque… de verdad quería hacerlo, maldito Gray y a la vez gracias)- **Lucy parecía que iba tener un ataque de nervios aquí mismo-¿**Por cierto que hacen todos aquí?**

**Vine a ver los fuegos artificiales con Yuki y me encontré con Gray y Juvia-** Contesto Cris

**Juvia piensa que deberíamos seguir disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales – **Dijo Juvia

**Aye Sir-** Respondieron todos

Cuando termino la pólvora nuestros magos se dispusieron a marcharse pero una voz les detuvo

**Hohohoho ¿Ya se van magos de Fairy Tail?- **La voz venia del las lacrimas de comunicación–** La fiesta no ha hecho más que comenzar.**

**¿A qué te refieres?- **Dijo Natsu

**No saldrán del parque nunca magos, series mis nuevas mascotas-** Hablo de forma macabra el ser

**¿Quién eres?- **Exigió saber Yuki

**Soy Shaggy el maestro del gremio oscuro Dark Clown (Payaso Oscuro), y he viajado alrededor de Fiore recolectando magos para que trabajen en mi parque de atracciones, ahora si m disculpáis me voy a sentar a mirar el espectáculo, ¡Acaba con ellos!- **En ese momento una persona salió de la oscuridad atacando a los magos-** ¡Ah por cierto tenemos a vuestro gato azul y a su novia la gata blanca, creo que serán una buena atracción...**

**Happy, Charle… Maldito- **Grito furioso Natsu, en ese momento la persona misteriosa se abalanzo sobre Natsu sin darle a tiempo a reaccionar.

**Ice-Maker: Shield (Escudo) –** Gray lanzo su hechizo protegiendo al mago de fuego.-** ¿Quién eres?- **Dijo Gray

**Oh vamos Gray no reconoces a tu propio hermano-** Dijo el enmascarado quitándose la máscara dejando ver una cabellera albina.

**No puede ser-** Dijo Juvia

**¡Lyon!- **Dijeron todos

**Te han capturado Lyon- **Dijo Gray preocupado-** Chicos ir a salvar a Happy y a Charle y encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, yo me ocupo de Lyon.**

**Yo me quedo contigo, noto una magia extraña proveniente de Lyon, necesitaras ayuda-** Dijo Yuki posicionándose para pelear- **Además que yo también soy un mago de fuego.**

**Muy bien los dejo en sus mano, chicos seguidme**\- Dijo Cris

**¡Sí!-** Fue la respuesta de todos

**No os dejare escapar- **Dijo Lyon abalanzándose sobre ellos.

**Alto ahí Ice-Maker: Wall (Muralla)- **La muralla bloqueo el camino de Lyon

**Eso no es todo "Koryu no Hoko" (Rugido del dragón de hielo)- **El ataque dio de lleno en Lyon pero este se levanto como si nada.

**Os arrepentiréis de haberos interpuesto en mi camino "Dark Ice": Eagle (Águilas- **Águilas de hielo de color negro fueron lanzadas a los magos que apenas pudieron esquivarlas

**Esto va a ser duro- **Dijo Yuki

**Eso lo hace más interesante-** Dijo Gray- **Aguanta Lyon te salvare.**

**Fin del capitulo**

**Siguiente episodio: Batalla helada.**

**Espero que le haya gustado, esta historia va a ser bastante larga, dejen comentarios y si quieren digan sugerencias para seguir la hitoria.**


	5. Batalla de Hielo

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, y perdonen las faltas de ortografía y los errores termino de escribir los capítulos a las tantas y siempre se me olvida revisarlos.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**¿Quién eres?- **Dijo Gray

**Oh vamos Gray no reconoces a tu propio hermano-** Dijo el enmascarado quitándose la máscara dejando ver una cabellera albina.

**No puede ser-** Dijo Juvia

**¡Lyon!- **Dijeron todos

**Te han capturado Lyon- **Dijo Gray preocupado-** Chicos ir a salvar a Happy y a Charle y encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, yo me ocupo de Lyon.**

**Yo me quedo contigo, noto una magia extraña proveniente de Lyon, necesitaras ayuda-** Dijo Yuki posicionándose para pelear- **Además que yo también soy un mago de hielo **(Pido disculpas en el anterior capitulo porque me equivoque en esta parte y puse fuego en vez de hielo**.)**

**Ice-Maker: Lance (Lanza): **Gray lanzo sus lanzas de hielo hacia Lyon, el simplemente salto lo esquivo fácilmente.

**Te tengo…-**Dijo Yuki saltando por encima de Lyon- "**Koryu no Hoko" (Aliento del dragón del Hielo)-** El ataque dio de lleno pero Lyon se convirtió en hielo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, era su clon de hielo.

**¿Qué decías chico?- **Dijo Lyon apareciendo por detrás- **Dark Ice: Snow Tiger-**Un tigre de hielo de color negro salió derribando al Dragon Slayer.

**¿Qué es esa magia? No es normal-** Dijo Gray- ¡**Lyon que te ha pasado!- **Lyon solo le dirigió una mirada de odio y oscuridad

**Dark Ice: Ice Armor (Armadura de Hielo)- ** Apareció una armadura de hielo oscuro y una espada en su mano.- **Vas a morir Fullbuster-** Se lanzo a una gran velocidad hacia Gray

**Maldición…Lyon reacciona… Ice Maker: Shield**

**Eso es inútil…-**Dijo Lyon rompiendo el escudo de Gray con gran facilidad-** ¡Muere!**

**Hisame (Tormenta de nieve)- **Un gran torbellino de viento helado y nieve golpeo a Lyon evitando que este ensartara a Gray con su espada y destruyendo su armadura.

**Pensaba que había acabado contigo- **Dijo Lyon de forma mecánica (como un zombi).

**¿No pensaras qué puedes acabar con un Dragon Slayer así de fácil verdad?-** Hablo Yuki escupiendo un poco de sangre

**Gracias Yuki…**-Dijo Gray un poco con su orgullo herido a ser salvado por él-** Tenemos que encontrar una forma de devolverle la razón a Lyon.**

**Si lo derrotamos o derrotamos al que lo controla debería de devolverle la razón-**Razono Yuki preparándose para pelear-** Gray, debemos trabajar juntos si queremos derrotarlo.**

**Por una vez estoy de acurdo contigo- **Dijo Gray recuperándose

¿**Por qué te caigo tan mal?-** Hablo Yuki confuso.

**Cosas mías-**Dijo Gray sonrojándose pensando en cierta peli azul.

**(¿No será Gay verdad?)-**Dijo Yuki viendo el sonrojo de su compañero pensando que había sido por él.** (Pobre Juvia).**

**Habláis demasiado-** Dijo Lyon abalanzándose contra ellos.

**¡Yuki!**

**¡Vamos Gray!- **Y los dos se lanzaron a la batalla.

"Milly": **Hola chicos como Happy está secuestrado yo haré su trabajo hoy: Mientras en la guarida de Shaggy que ara la casa del terror del parque y el letrero ponía "Guarida del payaso" muy obvio ¿no?**

**Shaggy…-**Hablo una voz tenebrosa.

**¿Sí Abadón-sama?...- **Dijo Shaggy con bastante temor.

¿**Ellos ya están aquí?-** Dijo un hombre apareciendo de las sombras, era de 1'90 ojos de reptil y rojos como la Sangre que reflejaban maldad y sadismo, su pelo era salvaje bastante abundante que le llegaba hasta los hombros y de color azul oscuro con mechas azules más claro, su boca estaba llenas de dientes afilados como sierras y tenía una lengua bífida, vestía con una chaqueta negra que le llegaba hasta la altura de los zapatos y unos pantalones también negros (Un estilo a como se solía vestir Gray en los primeros episodios pero todo de color negro)

**S…Si señor-**Dijo aun más temeroso el maestro del gremio al ver a su amo- **Ahora están intentando escapar con sus gatos pero les esperan un par de sorpresas…-** Sonrió macabramente el ser.

**Más te vale no fallar, ya sebes lo que les pasa a los que me decepcionan-** Shaggy tragó duro-**Recuerda solo quiero viva a la Dragon Slayer del Sol y al de fuego, los demás mátalos, ¿entendido?, y llama a tus dos nuevas mascotas-** Dijo con una risa malvada- **Pronto nos veremos de nuevo Cristy-chan-** En ese momento se dibujo una risa sádica en su rostro y desapareció en las sombras.

Shaggy silbo y de entre las sombras salieron dos figuras encapuchadas una delgada parecía una mujer y la otra figura mucho más grande y abultada-**Llego la hora de cazar hadas chicos y no muestren piedad.-** Las otras figuras solo asintieron de forma mecánica y salieron.

"Milly":** Mientras lejos del parque en un lujoso restaurante de Magnolia**

**¿Estás disfrutando de la cena Mira?-** Dijo Laxus con un sonrojo en su cara embobado por la belleza que tenía en frente iluminada por la luz de la luna y vestida con un preciosa vestido negro.

**Claro Laxus, ¿Y tú?-**Dijo Mira con una sonrisa

**Yo siempre disfruto cuando estás conmigo…-** Mira se sonrojo y cuando Laxus se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se le subieron los colores a la cabeza-** Mira yo…, tu…., siempre me…-**

**¡Laxus! ¡Mira! Tenemos problemas-**Dijo Erza interrumpiendo el momento y detrás de ella venia ¿Jellal? (En Magnolia Jellal podía andar sin ocultarse debido a la aprecio que tenían sus ciudadanos a Erza).

**Erza que quieres has interrumpido algo importante…**-Dijo Mira a su antigua rival. Mientras Laxus seguía paralizado y sonrojado por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

**El parque de atracciones nuevo era una trampa de un gremio oscuro-**Dijo Erza muy preocupada

**¡QUÉ!-** Dijeron Laxus y Mira al mismo tiempo

**Yo os lo explicare- **Comenzó a hablar Jellal-** Llevo meses siguiendo a un Gremio Oscuro llamado Dark Clown que se ha dedicado a secuestrar magos poderosos encerrándoles en parques de atracciones aprovechando cuando estos venían, y ahora han llegado a Magnolia.**

**Intentamos entrar cuando nos enteramos pero se formo una barrera de magia oscura evitando poder pasar- **Concluyo Erza.

**Tenemos que sacarlos de allí como sea**-respondió Laxus levantándose de la silla- **Vamos Mira**

**¡Sí!-**Dijo seria Mira- **(Pero antes) Laxus…-** El aludido se dio la vuelta para encontrarse los suaves labios de Mira sobre los suyos ¡Le estaba dando un beso!, cuando salió de la sorpresa correspondió sin dudar, él siempre había estado enamorado de ella, de su belleza de su fuerza y ¿por qué no? De su demonio interior, mientras una sonrojada Erza miraba de reojo a Jellal que hacía lo mismo que ella.

**Ejem…-** Tosió Erza para llamar a los dos magos- **Tenemos un poco de prisa**

**Ya voy Erza-**Dijo Mira separándose de un sonrojado Laxus** -vamos…Laxy-chan-** Susurro al oído de Laxus seductoramente-**Cuanto antes acabemos antes podemos quedarnos "A SOLAS"-**No hace falta decir que Laxus parecía un tomate rubio mientras que un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz.

**Esa es mi chica-**Se dijo para sí mismo Laxus corriendo junto a Erza en dirección al parque.

"Milly":** Mientras con Natsu y los demás**

**Maldita sea ¿cuántos de estos hay?- **Dijo Lucy que había invocado a Leo y Capricornio mientras luchaban contra sombras que salían del suelo, no tenían rostro y estaban cubiertos por túnicas moradas, no eran fuertes pero si muy numerosas.

**¡Regulus impact!-**Dijo Loki acabando con varias pero que enseguida volvían a reaparecer- **Maldición son como las sombras de José Porla.**

"**Karyu no Hoko" (rugido del dragón de fuego)-**Natsu lanzo su rugido acabando con la mayoría pero estas volvían a aparecer-**Esto no acaba nunca, donde esta ese maldito payaso.**

**Cálmate Natsu "Taiyryu no Hoko" (Rugido del dragón del Sol)-**El rugido de Cristina parecía tener más efecto en los espíritus debido a su elemento-**Tengo una idea-**Dijo Cris planeando una estrategia-**Espero que funcione "Luz que acaba con la oscuridad de la noche ¡Brilla!: ¡Sol Divino!- **Una luz cegadora apareció encima de Cristina expulsando rayos de luz acabando con todas las sombras y evitando su reaparición.

**Wow eso ha sido increíble Cristina-san-**Dijo Juvia impresionada

**¿Cuándo aprendiste ese hechizo?, y por qué no lo usaste contra Laxus-** Pregunto Natsu

**Porque este hechizo solo funciona contra la oscuridad-** Explico Cris-** Muy bien vamos a por Shaggy.**

**Bien hecho Haditas-** Dijo una voz femenina en las sombras apareciendo con otra masculina muy grande.

**Ese olor… -**Dijo Natsu preocupado

**¿Quiénes sois?- **Dijo Cris

Los dos encapuchados se descubrieron dejando horrorizados a los miembros

**No, ¿vosotros? ¿Cuándo…?-**Dijo Lucy aterrada

**Imposible ¿como los han podido capturar?- **Dijo Juvia igual que Lucy

**Cuánto tiempo Hadas-**Dijo el hombre poniendo una sonrisa macabra

"Milly": **A las afueras del parque**

**¿Cómo demonio podemos entrar?- **Dijo Laxus intentando romper la barrera de magia oscura.

**Hemos intentado de todo pero nada funciona, quien haya creado esto es un mago muy poderoso-** Hablo Erza

**No todo-**Dijo Mira-** Erza prueba con tu armadura de Nagakami puede contar la magia ¿no?**

Erza lo pensó un momento-**Debería funcionar, ¡Re-equipamiento: Armadura de Nagakami!-**Erza se re-equipo con su poderosa armadura preparada para romper la barrera-**Escuchad yo no puedo entrar porque tengo que mantener la brecha ¡Entendido!- **Los demás asintieron mientras que Erza clavaba su espada en la barrera produciendo una brecha en ella suficientemente grande para que pudieran pasar los magos-**¡Vamos!-**Jellal, Laxus y Mira entraron y empezaron a buscar a lo demás.

"Milly": **Mientras con Gray y Yuki**

**Maldición, es muy fuerte, sea lo que sea lo que le controle le ha aumentado su poder enormemente**-Dijo Gray cansado y lleno de heridas

**¿Y por qué no puedo comerme su hielo? No podemos seguir así a este paso nos derrotara **\- Dijo Yuki en el mismo estado que Gray

**No puedes consumirlo porque esta bendecido por la oscuridad, ahora morir hadas "Dark Ice: Quimera"-**Una quimera de hielo negro apareció empezó a atacar a los magos.

**Maldición como lo detenemos-** Dijo Gray esquivando el ataque de la quimera-**Estúpido bicho…"Ice Maker: Excalibur"-**Gray invoco una espada de hielo con la que destruyo la quimera.

**Eso no servirá de nada Gray- **Dijo Lyon preparándose para lanzar otro hechizo.

"**Koryu no saiga" (Colmillo del dragón de hielo)- **El hechizo lanzo a Lyon varios metros pero este se recupero como si nada-**Maldición nada parece funcionar, escúchame Gray voy a intentar una cosa pero necesito un poco de tiempo, ¿podrás aguantar tu solo?**

**¿M e estás subestimando Yuki?-**Rio Gray-** Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, incluso a lo mejor le derroto antes de termines lo que vayas a hacer. Muy bien Lyon ahora vamos en serio- **Dijo quitándose la ropa.

**Morirás pronto -** Dijo Lyon también quitándose la ropa.

**¿Por qué se desnudan para pelear?- **Dijo Yuki con una gota de sudor al estilo anime-**Definitivamente Gray es Gay… o un pervertido.**

"**Ice Maker: Geiser"- **Una gran columna de hielo salió debajo de Lyon congelándolo parcialmente- **Eso te detendrá un rato.- **Pero no duro mucho ya que Lyon rompió el hielo fácilmente.

**¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer para detenerme?- **Se burlo Lyon-** Entonces esta pelea ya no tiene ningún interés para mi "Dark Ice: Gran Tyrano"- **Un gigantesco Tiranosaurio Rex de hielo negro apareció atacando a Gray e hiriéndolo-** ¡Ja! Que patético que eres no entiendo como Juvia pudo enamorarse de ti- **Se burlo Lyon

**No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre- **Hablo con la mirada sombría a Lyon mientras sangraba por la herida causada por el dinosaurio de hielo

**¿A sí? ¿Y qué me vas hacer Gray Fullbuster?, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie y perderás el conocimiento pronto por la pérdida de sangre, pero no te preocupes yo cuidare de Juvia seremos los dos felices en este parque de atracciones para toda la eternidad mientras que tu sufrirás una muerte agónica-**Verdaderamente ese no era Lyon al menos no se mente ni su alma.-**Tyrano acaba con él-** Ordeno a su creación que rugió y fue atacar a Gray

"**Ice-Maker…-** Se oyó susurrar a Gray- **Ira de Skade **(Skade era la diosa del invierno en la mitología nórdica)-Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Gray y una gran ventisca de hielo salió de él destrozando al T-Rex y congelando parcialmente Lyon con serias heridas.

**¿Qué clase de creación mágica es esa?** **Se supone que solo puedes materializar objetos inanimados.-**Pregunto un sorprendido Lyon

**¿Acaso también has olvidado lo que nos enseño Ul? La magia de creación mágica es la magia más libre que hay y cuando lleguemos a comprender eso podemos ser tan poderosos como nosotros queramos-** Dijo Gray recordando a su maestra-**Yo ya lo comprendo, y gracias a ello he podido materializar mis sentimientos, la ira, al saber que podría ser derrotado aquí y no ver nunca más a Juvia, eso ha sido tu perdición.**

**Y qué más da no te queda suficiente magia para seguir peleando y yo pronto me liberare-**Dijo triunfante Lyon

**Yo no estaría tan seguro-**Dijo alguien detrás de Lyon

**¡Tú! Pensaba que habías huido- **Dijo Lyon

**Ya era hora… Yuki…-**Hablo Gray mientras perdía el conocimiento por la falta de magia y de sangre.

**Pagaras por lo que has hecho Lyon, ha llevado tiempo reunir la magia suficiente paro ya está listo- **Yuki se disponía a lanzar el movimiento que determinaría el resultado del combate-**"Metsuryu Ogi (Arte secreta de Dragon Slayer): Gran glaciación ¡Edad de Hielo!"- **Un círculo mágico azul claro apareció encima de los tres magos descargando un rayo blanco sobre el parque creando un vendaval de nieve y congelándolo todo, cuando todo paso el parque estaba cubierto de hielo y había un iceberg gigante en cuyo interior se encontraba derrotado y atrapado Lyon.-**Lo conseguí,-**Dijo jadeante- **¡Gray aguanta!- **Yuki fue a socorrerlo congelando la hemorragia con su hielo.

**Juvia…-**Susurro Gray-** Te amo…-**Dijo para después caer otra vez inconsciente. Yuki sonrió de lado, parece que Juvia jamás necesito de sus consejos.

**Continuara**

**Siguiente capítulo: El coraje de una estrella.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció?, la verdad la idea del que el parque de atracciones fuera una trampa surgió de forma espontanea mientras escribía el capitulo anterior, así que no se si está quedando bien, pero de todas formas no va a ser muy largo este arco, probablemente dos o tres capítulos más.**

**A Mira-chan agradezco que comentes en cada capítulo me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que te haya gustado el Fanservice del LaxusxMira, que supongo que por tu avatar será tu pareja favorita.**


	6. El coraje de una estrella

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**NOTA: Si escucháis este capítulo con música de batalla de Fairy Tail se lee mucho mejor y más épico, creerme porque lo he escrito mientras escuchaba la música de Fairy Tail y se escribía solo el capitulo.**

"Milly": **En el capitulo anterior:**

**Bien hecho Haditas-** Dijo una voz femenina en las sombras apareciendo con otra masculina muy grande.

**Ese olor… -**Dijo Natsu preocupado

**¿Quiénes sois?- **Dijo Cris

Los dos encapuchados se descubrieron dejando horrorizados a los miembros

**No, ¿vosotros? ¿Cuándo…?-**Dijo Lucy aterrada

**Imposible ¿como los han podido capturar?- **Dijo Juvia igual que Lucy

**Cuánto tiempo Hadas-**Dijo el hombre poniendo una sonrisa macabra

"Milly": **Entonces**

**Elfman… Evergreen…-**Dijo Lucy aterrada- **¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?, ¿vosotros no estabais de Luna de Miel?** "(Así es, están casados, después de los sucedido con Tártaros Elfman cayó en depresión por casi haber matado a sus amigos, en ese tiempo Evergreen estuvo apoyándolo en todo momento hasta que se confesaron sus sentimientos, se casaron y se fueron de luna de miel unos días antes del comienzo de la historia)"

**Y seguimos estando de Luna de miel, una Luna de miel eterna en este parque de atracciones-** Rio de forma aterradora Evergreen-** Es hora de que comience la caza de hadas.**

**Es de Hombres cazar Hadas-** Hablo Elfman.

**Lucy, Juvia, Cristina vayan por Shaggy yo me ocupo de ellos-**Hablo Natsu preparándose para pelear.

**¡No!-**Dijo Lucy- **Ese tipo ha podido con Eva, Lyon y Elfman, es un tipo poderoso Cris necesitara tu ayuda, Juvia y yo nos encargaremos de ellos.**

**¡Ni hablar! Puede ser muy peligroso, ¿Qué pasa si te lastiman? Por favor Lucy no hagas locuras, no soportaría perderte… no otra vez-**Hablo desesperado Natsu. Lucy lo miro y sonrió con cariño hacia el peli rosa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

**Tranquilo Natsu, voy a estar bien, después de todo soy un miembro de Fairy Tail, además Juvia va estar conmigo, con fía en mi ¿Vale?-**Dijo Lucy con una voz dulce haciendo sonrojar al peli rosa.

**Confío en ti Lucy se que podrás hacerlo, pero por favor no hagas ninguna estupidez.**

**Te lo prometo-**Dijo Lucy besándolo en la mejilla sonrojando a ambos

**Mira que sois cursis eso no es de hombres-** Ya sabéis quien dijo eso ¿no?

**Vamos Juvia devolvámosles la razón a estos dos tortolitos-**Dijo Lucy preparando sus llaves.

**Muy bien Lucy-san Juvia esta lista, Cris-san, Natsu-san tangan cuidado-**Dijo Juvia preparándose igualmente.

**Los dejamos en sus manos chicos, vamos Natsu-**Dijo Cris mientras Natsu la seguía.

**¿No vamos a detenerlos?-**Pregunto Eva

**No es de hombres rechazar un desafío, vamos Eva acabemos con esas dos hadas-**Dijo Elfman quieto mientras que Eva se lanzaba al ataque.

"**Metralleta de Hada oscura"-** Una gran cantidad de balas mágicas de color morado se dirigieron hacia Lucy y Juvia.

"**Water Wall" (Muro de Agua)-**Juvia invoco una barrera de agua que los protegió del ataque-**Ahora Lucy-san**

**Muy bien, Loke, géminis, vamos-** Los dos espíritus aparecieron al instante-**Loke atácalos con todo, Géminis transfórmate en mi e invoca a Taurus y Escorpio –**Ordeno Lucy, Géminos obedeció y se trasformo en ella invocando a los dos espíritus.

**Wow Lucy 4 espíritus a la vez, si que has mejorado desde la última vez-**Hablo asombrad Juvia

**Estaba harta de ser una carga y sentirme débil así que entrené por mi cuenta, aunque no he avanzado demasiado-**Dijo Lucy-** Chicos ya sabéis que hacer**

**¡Aye Sir!-** Gritaron sus espíritus

**Patético, Bomba de Hada oscura**-DijoEvergreen creando una esfera oscura y lanzándosela a Lucy.

"**SandBlaster" (Chorro de arena)-** Dijo Escorpio parando el ataque y creando una humareda de arena-** Vamos Taurus**

**Defenderé el buen cuerpo de Lucy-san, "Absorción: Sand Storm Aldebarán"-** La potente tormenta de arena dio de lleno en Evergreen y Elfman-

**Mi turno-** Se lanzo Loki al ataque-**Regulus dame tu poder: Metralleta Regulus-** Loki lanzo gran cantidad de energía hacia Elfman y Evergreen como una metralleta, provocando una gran explosión.

**Juvia no puede ser menos que su rival de amor-**A Lucy le cayó una gota de sudor-** "Water Swords" ( Espadas de Agua)-** Una gran cantidad de espadas hechas de agua impactaron sobre los enemigos. Cuando el humo se disperso se podía ver a una Evergreen derrotada pero ni rastro de Elfman.

**Tendréis que hacerlo mejor haditas para acabar conmigo** –Dijo Elfman con un par de rasguños.

**Maldición esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba-**Dijo Lucy

**Tranquila Lucy-san solo sigamos peleando como hasta ahora-**Dijo Juvia

**Hora de morir hadas, "Take Over: Dark Soul" (Alma oscura)-**Elfman comenzó a transformarse en un ente totalmente oscuro rodeado de lo que parecía niebla negra-**Recibiréis el castigo de la oscuridad-**Elfman se lanzo a atacar a los espíritus de Lucy

**No te lo permitiremos-**Dijo Loki- **"Regulus Impact"-**El ataque se dirigió a su objetivo pero Elfman se hizo intangible haciendo que el ataque lo atravesara.-** Maldición-**Intento esquivar el ataque pero no pudo recibiendo el golpe de Elfman provocando que saliera volando y estampándose contra una pared.

**Loki resiste-** Hablo preocupada Lucy-** Géminis haz volver a Escorpio y a Taurus, Juvia crea un poco de agua para mí-**Juvia sabiendo lo que quería hacer la rubia asintió y creó una esfera de agua-**Muy bien géminis invoca a Acuarius-** El espíritu obedeció e invoco a la portadora de agua.

**Pero en qué clase de lugares me invocas Lucy maldita-** Hablo molesta Acuarius

**Por favor Acuarius este no es el momento hay que derrotar a Elfman-** Dijo Lucy callando a su espíritu.

**Muy bien allá voy, Juvia tu también, "Gran Tsunami"-** Acuarius invoco un gran torrente de agua solo que esta vez no se llevo a Lucy por delante.

**Muy bien "Water Cannon" (Cañón de agua)-**Un potente chorro de agua salió de las manos de Juvia juntándose con el ataque de Acuarius haciéndolo más poderoso

**Eso es inútil Hadas-** Dijo Elfman volviéndose a hacer intangible el ataque le volvió a traspasar-**Ja sois patéticas **

**Loki ahora-**Grito Lucy

**Muy bien**\- Dijo Loki-"**Doce constelaciones sagradas otorgarme el poder para castigar a los seres de la oscuridad: ¡Juicio del León!"-** Un círculo mágico de color naranja y con el símbolo del signo de Leo apareció encima de Elfman descargando un potente rayo impactando de lleno en Elfman sin que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada.

**Bien hecho Loki, lo conseguimos Juvia-** Hablo entusiasmada Lucy abrazando a Juvia

**Esto aun no acaba hadas…-** Dijo Elfman levantándose con dificultad-** No es de hombres perder**\- Puso una sonrisa macabra mientras que volvía al ataque dirigiéndose hacia Juvia que no reacciono a tiempo.

**Imposible… ¡Cuidado Juvia!-**Dijo Lucy apartando a Juvia del camino y recibiendo el ataque ella.

**¡Lucy!-**Grito Juvia aterrada viendo a Lucy sangrar por el ataque recibido

**¡Lucy! Maldito, me da igual que seas Elfman esto no te lo voy a perdonar-** Hablo furioso Loki atacando sin éxito a Elfman.

**Lucy resiste-** Hablo Juvia tapando la herida de Lucy

**Juvia…-**Susurro Lucy-**Estoy bien tranquila, ahora escúchame-**Juvia puso atención a lo que decía Lucy-** Necesito que le mantengas ocupado durante un tiempo voy a realizar el Urano Metria pero necesito tiempo para reunir la energía y conjurar el hechizo.**

**De acuerdo Lucy-san no te fallare, ¡Loki-san vamos!-**Dijo Juvia uniéndose a Loki en su pelea.

**No servirá de nada hadas-**Loki intento golpearlo pero se hizo intangible, luego Elfman intento golpear a Juvia pero su golpe la traspaso ya que se había convertido en agua.

**Los ataques físicos son inútiles con Juvia-**Dijo ella. Los golpes se intercambiaban entre ellos la pelea no parecía tener fin, el primero que cometiera un error perdería la batalla.

**Malditos, no perderé así-** Hablo Elfman frustrado

**Lucy ¿te falta mucho?-** Dijo Loki esquivado un golpe de Elfman y devolviéndolo inútilmente atravesando su cuerpo.

**Ya está listo, Juvia ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Géminis, vamos-**Dijo Lucy agarrando a Géminis y preparando su ataque.

**Loki-san apártate-**Dijo Juvia, Loki obedeció-**"Water Jail" (Jaula de agua)-**Una esfera de agua cubrió el cuerpo de Elfman impidiéndole salir

**Dejadme salir malditos-** Grito Elfman intentando romper el sello

**Juvia aguanta-**Animó Loki a Juvia.

"**Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos…-**Lucy empezó a brillar soltando gran cantidad de magia- **Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos…-**Elfman se desespero sabiendo lo que venía-** Hazte conocer a mi o Tetrabiblios…**\- El cielo se cubrió de estrellas y planetas rodeando a Elfman-** Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola O ochenta y ocho signos ¡Brillen!...-** Un círculo mágico con el símbolo de una estrella apareció el ojo de Lucy-** ¡URANO METRIA!"-** La gran cantidad mágica fue liberada y ataco sin piedad a Elfman derrotándolo por completo.

**Lo hicimos-** Hablo ya cansada Juvia tumbándose en el suelo.

**Buen trabajo Lucy-** Dijo Loki en la misma situación que Juvia

**Lo hice…-** Susurro Lucy antes de caer desmayada por usar todo su poder.

"Milly"-**Mientras con Natsu y Cris**

**Parece que esta es la guarida de Shaggy-**Dijo Cris.

**¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-**Preguntó Natsu

**No lo sé… quizás porque pone GUARIDA DEL PAYASO bien grande además de un cartel que dice "Estoy aquí venid a buscarme" Baka...-** Gritó Cris a su compañero

**Ah vale pues entremos…-**Dijo Natsu yendo a la entrada, pero Cris lo paró

**Espera, es evidente que es una trampa, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-** Dijo Cris pensando un plan

**Muy fácil, vamos a accionar la trampa-** Dijo Natsu lleno de convicción y determinación

**Suena muy estúpido, pero eso lo hace más interesante ¿no?-** Hablo Cris con una sonrisa retadora-**¿Listo Natsu?**

**Estoy encendido-** Natsu choco su mano con la de Cris y se dispuso a ir a la batalla-** Ah Cris luego quiero la revancha por lo del otro día, esta vez te derrotare-**Cris sonrió de lado la determinación de ese chico no tenia limites.

**Está bien, pero primero debemos enseñar a ese payaso a no meterse con Fairy Tail**

**¡Aye Sir!-**Grito Natsu entrando en la guardia

"Milly": **Mientras con Yuki, Lyon y Gray**

**Ahrg… me duele la cabeza ¿Dónde estoy?-** Hablo Lyon ya recuperado despertándose-**¡Gray! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Lyon-** Hablo sorprendido Gray-**Veo que por fin recuperaste la cordura, me alegro.**

**No entiendo nada, recuerdo que fui al parque de atracciones con Chelia y…**

**¿Cheria también está aquí?-** Dijo Gray preocupado

**No ella se fue antes de que eso ocurriera-** Lyon puso una cara triste al recordar porque Cheria se fue.

**¿Cómo te capturaron?-**Hablo esta vez Yuki

**¿Y tu quién eres?-** Pregunto Lyon

**Soy Yuki el Dragon Slayer del Hielo-** Se presento Yuki

**¿Otro Dragon Slayer?, encima del hielo-**Hablo con una sonrisa Lyon-** Respondiendo a tu pregunta, cuando Cheria se fue comencé a buscarla pero de repente el cielo se volvió negro y magos oscuros comenzaron a atacarme, me deshice fácilmente de ellos y un tal Shaggy me hablo diciendo que tenia a Cheria capturada, y que si quería recuperarla me dirigiera su guarida, cuando llegue allí resulto ser una mentira Cheria no estaba con él, y en ese momento…**

**En ese momento ¿qué?-** Pregunto Grau aun más preocupado.

**Escuchar no debéis ir a su guarida, es una trampa, no podréis derrotarlo**

**¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto Yuki. Lyon comenzó a relatar lo que le paso con Shaggy aterrorizando a los dos magos…

"Milly": **Con Natsu y Cris dentro la de la guarida**

**Los estaba esperando Fairy Tail-** Dijo Shaggy (para los que no se acurden el aspecto de Shaggy es enano con vestimentas de mago aunque parecía de bufón y una máscara al estilo del fantasma de la opera).

**Por qué haces esto-**Dijo Cris preparándose para pelear

**¿Y por qué no? Me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente no lo puedo evitar, fui creado para eso.-**Respondió con simpleza el payaso.

**Tú, maldito, devuélveme a Happy y a Charle-**Dijo Natsu envuelto en llamas

**¿Te refieres a ellos?-** Dijo señalando una esfera oscura trasparente con una cuenta atrás que ponía 30:00, dentro se encontraban inconscientes

**Bastardo suéltalos ahora mismo-** Dijo un furioso Natsu

**Lo hare si me derrotáis, por cierto si no lo conseguís en 30 minutos la esfera absorberá sus almas y morirán-**Dijo con una sonrisa macabra Shaggy-** El tiempo comienza ya**

**Maldito bastardo "Karyu no…"-**Natsu estaba a punto de lanzar su aliento pero…

"**Trampa oscura"-**Un círculo mágico morado apareció debajo de Natsu y Cris soltando una descarga sobre los dos magos, sin embargo eso no les hacía daño.

**Eso es todo lo que tienes-**Hablo Natsu-** Karyu no Hoko-**Sin embargo su hechizo no funciono-** Que demonios…**

**Eso era una trampa anti magia os he arrebatado vuestros poderes, ahora sois unos completos inútiles-**Dijo Shaggy-**Claro si me derrotáis vuestros poderes volverán.**

**Maldito, juega limpio-**Grito Cris indignada** –Como esperas que podamos salvar a nuestros Exeeds si no peleas de forma justa.**

**Ahi está la gracia, soy malvado no me gusta pelear de forma justa, ahora venid a por mí si es que os atrevéis.**

**Aunque no tengamos magia tenemos nuestra determinación y nuestros cuerpos, te derrotaremos solo con la fuerza de nuestros puños, vamos Cris-**Dijo Natsu abalanzándose sobre Shaggy.

**Allá vamos-** Dijo Cris imitando a Natsu

"Milly"** Quedan 25 minutos**

Los dos magos lanzaban patadas y puñetazos pero todos los esquivaba hábilmente Shaggy

**Demonios no conseguimos golpearle-** Hablo Natsu sudando

**Es muy rápido-**Contesto Cris-**Natsu no podemos rendirnos**

**Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿lista para el segundo asalto?-** Natsu y Cris volvieron a la ataque, pero todo era inútil

"Milly" **Quedan 20 minutos**

**Es inútil-** Dijo agotada Cris

**Esto no puede acabar así dijo- **Natsu de rodilla jadeando

**Esto acabo-** Shaggy levanto su mano creando una bola de energía oscura-** "Perdición del alma"-** La bola de energía fue directa hacia Natsu y Cris pero antes de que esta les diera una luz brillante paso por ambos sacándolos de la trayectoria.

**¿Qué demonios?-** Dijo sorprendido Shaggy, de repente un rayo le impacto de lleno electrocutándole.

**Laxus… ¿Jellal?-** Hablo sin fuerzas Natsu

**Parece que este es el tipo que ha estado tocando las narices en los otros gremios, no es más que un cobarde-** Dijo Laxus con desprecio

**Acabemos con él-** Dijo Jellal preparándose para pelear, pero Shaggy empezó a reír de forma maniática.

**Mira a quien tenemos aquí Laxus Dreyar y Jellal Fernández, que grata visita-** Dijo Shaggy sonriendo

**Yo que tu no estaría tan confiado, estas acabado ríndete y no te haremos mucho daño-** Hablo Laxus bastante molesto por la actitud del payaso.

**Yo no estaría tan seguro-** Dijo Shaggy Laxus y Jellal se extrañaron-** Este sitio tiene trampas en todas sus entradas y vosotros habéis activado una "Trampa de Alma"**

**Maldición-** Dijeron los dos magos antes de ser envueltos en la misma esfera que tenía capturados a Happy y a Charle

**Jajajajaj ya han perdido Fairy Tail no pueden hacer nada contra mi…-**En ese momento el techo se rompió dejando ver a Mirajane en su Satan Soul descendiendo a toda velocidad y estampando a Shaggy contra el suelo-** Tu… maldita**

**Sabias que tramabas algo, ¿conque trampas en todas las entradas eh?, bueno el techo no se puede considerar una entrada ¿no?-** Dijo Mirajane sonriendo

**Parece que después de todo tendré que luchar, prepárate Mirajane La demonio-** Dijo Shaggy tomando una pose de pelea.

**Has deñado a mis amigos, has capturado a Elf ni-chan y a mi novio-** Laxus se sonrojo-** Y te has atrevido a meterte con Fairy Tail-** Mira empezó a soltar gran cantidad de energía mientras que empezaba a transformarse en una forma nueva-** No lo puedo permitir, vas a conocer lo que es verdaderamente el infierno, prepárate es la hora de tu recompensa-**Dijo Mira con una sonrisa demoniaca asustando a todo incluido a Shaggy mientras que terminaba su transformación-** "Take Over : Demonio Eléctrico: Elektra "-** Mirajane se transformo en un demonio rodeado de rayos, su pero ahora era electricidad, sus ojos eran amarillos, la forma era muy parecida a la de Satan Soul solo que amarilla y con electricidad por todas partes dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

**Es…¡Un auténtico demonio!-** Gritaron todos, Shaggy estaba a punto de mearse encima viendo como el aterrador de demonio se disponía a, prácticamente, violarle hasta que no quede nada de él…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Próximo Capitulo: La Ira de Satan**

**¿Qué les pareció?,** **Estoy pensando en incluir música durante la lectura ya que todo parece más épico ¿Qué les parece la idea? Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. La ira de Satan

"Milly":**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Has dañado a mis amigos, has capturado a Elf ni-chan y a mi novio-** Laxus se sonrojo-** Y te has atrevido a meterte con Fairy Tail-** Mira empezó a soltar gran cantidad de energía mientras que empezaba a transformarse en una forma nueva-** No lo puedo permitir, vas a conocer lo que es verdaderamente el infierno, prepárate es la hora de tu recompensa-**Dijo Mira con una sonrisa demoniaca asustando a todos incluido a Shaggy mientras que terminaba su transformación-** "Take Over : Demonio Eléctrico: Elektra "-** Mirajane se transformo en un demonio rodeado de rayos, su pelo ahora era electricidad, sus ojos eran amarillos, la forma era muy parecida a la de Satan Soul solo que amarilla y con electricidad por todas partes dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

**Es…¡Un auténtico demonio!-** Gritaron todos, Shaggy estaba a punto de mearse encima viendo como el aterrador demonio se disponía a, prácticamente, violarle hasta que no quede nada de él…

"Milly": **Entonces**

"**(Suena: Mirajane Theme)"**

**C…crees… que me asustas con ese disfraz, ¡Ja! No me hagas reír**-Dijo Shaggy intentando no parecer nervioso, Mira solo sonrió.

**El "disfraz" que tú dices es lo menos que debería preocuparte-**Tras esto Mirajane se lanzo volando hacia el payaso dándole un puñetazo eléctrico y mandándolo a volar estampándolo contra la pared.

**Maldita seas-**Shaggy esbozo una sonrisa maligna-**Da igual lo fuerte que seas, si no me derrotas en 15 minutos todos tus amigos morirán.**

**15 Minutos son más que suficientes "Látigo Eléctrico"-**De sus manos apareció un látigo de electricidad con el que empezó a azotar a Shaggy.

**Vaya Laxus eso es lo que te espera en la cama Jajaja-** Se burlo Jellal

**Oh cállate yo al menos tengo novia y no me invento otras para alejar a la mujer que amo-**Contesto Laxus sonrojando a Jellal y a la vez desanimándolo-** Oh vamos no es para tanto-** Intento animarlo Laxus. Mientras Mira seguía azotando al pobre payaso

**Maldita bruja "Onda Oscura"- **Del cuerpo de Shaggy salió una onda de magia negra, Mira tuvo que parar y retroceder para no ser alcanzada por el ataque.-**Muy bien demonio es hora de que conozcas tu lu…-**No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que Mirajane se lanzo de nuevo contra él propinándole golpe tras golpe que le electrocutaban entumeciéndole el cuerpo.

**Si te digo la verdad me compadezco de Shaggy-**Dijo Laxus, Jellal solo afirmo.

**Pareces que sin tus trampas no eres más que un payaso vulgar-**Dijo Mirajane-**"Alto Voltaje" -**una descarga eléctrica salió del cuerpo de Mirajane electrocutando al payaso que ya apenas podía moverse.

**Maldita no caeré tan fácil-**Dijo jadeando Shaggy-**Mientras que siga viviendo los hechizos que mantienen a tus amigos no desaparecerán, ¿Vas a matarme demonio? -** Mira alzo una ceja confundida-**Se que Fairy Tail no mata a sus adversarios por muy malvados que sean, ¿Serás capaz de renunciar al principal principio de tu gremio?-**Shaggy empezó reír malévolamente pero un rayo eléctrico le impacto callándolo-**P…pero ¿qué?**

**El principal principio de nuestro gremio es proteger a nuestros seres queridos por encima de todo...además…**-Mira esbozo una sonrisa maligna" (¿Se puede saber quién es el malo aquí?"-** Para todas las reglas siempre hay excepciones-**Shaggy no podía creérselo esa Mirajane era aterradora más incluso que su amo Abadón, empezó a temblar por el miedo-**Hora de acabar con esto… te cuento hasta 3 para que liberes a mis amigos o sufrirás las consecuencias-**Mira empezó a reunir energía.-** 1**

**Maldita bruja no perderé-**Maldijo Shaggy-"**Demonios oscuros acudir a mi…**

**2…**

**Que la sangre de esta infiel sea derramada y su alma destruida…**

**3…, el tiempo se acabo "Infierno Eléctrico"-**Un terremoto sacudió la habitación mientras que aparecían rayos por todas partes-**Prepárate Shaggy**

**No… prepárate tu demonio… destierro de los muertos: Ruptura del Alma"-** Un rayo de energía oscura fue lanzada hacia Mirajane, en el rayo se podían distinguir caras de perdición de almas en penas, por su parte Mirajane lanzo todos sus rayos que había invocado hacia el ataque de Shaggy chocando y crenado una gran explosión que destruyo la casa, en los restos del edifico se podían ver los rayos chocando todavía intentando superar al otro para llegar a su objetivo-** Solo uno saldrá vivo de esta-** Mira permaneció callada intentado mantener el ataque.-**Que te pasa ya no eres tan presuntuosa, Jajaja ¡muere! Cae al abismo de las almas-**Mirajane suspiro

**En serio que eres molesto-** Dijo Mira, de repente Mira se convirtió en un rayo que se aparto de la trayectoria del ataque y fue directo hacia Shaggy que no podía reaccionar-**Lo siento-**Le susurro al oído-**"Sobrecarga"-**Mirajane puso sus manos en Shaggy que se empezó a electrocutar, al rato se produjo una explosión debido a la intensidad de los rayos, tras esto se pudo ver a Mira en su forma normal delante del cuerpo sin vida del payaso, mientras que las esferas se desvanecían.

"**(Termina Mirajane Theme)"**

**Gracias Mira nos has salvado a todos-**Dijo Laxus animando a Mira- **No había elección**\- en ese momento el cuerpo de Shaggy se transformó en energía oscura que se dirigió al cielo desapareciendo-**¿Pero qué?**

**Como lo había pensado-**Dijo Mira, todo el mundo vio extrañado a la albina-** Shaggy no era real, era magia, alguien con poder mágico suficiente lo creo con su propia magia**

**Espera ¿me estás diciendo que hay alguien con una magia tan poderosa para crear a alguien así?-**Dijo Cris ya recuperada

**Eso parece-**Dijo Jellal- **Sea quien sea alguien con una magia muy poderosa os quiere muertos-**Un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo.

**¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien?-** Grito Lucy corriendo hacia a ellos seguida de Juvia y todo los demás incluidos Elfman, Ever y Lyon.

**¡Lucy! –**Grito feliz a ver a su querida rubia sana y salva-**¿Cómo les fue?**

**¡Ganamos!-** Dijo Lucy poniendo su pulgar arriba y sonriendo.

**Sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado-** Dijeron Lyon, Elfman y Ever a la vez.

**No pasa nada-**Dijo Natsu-**Volvamos al gremio que estoy molido**

**Ara ara, Natsu si tú no has hecho nada-**Dijo Mira, a Natsu le apareció un cartelito de "Inútil" mientras que un aura deprimente le rodeaba.

**La próxima vez seré yo quien gane, derrotare al bastado que creo a ese payaso-**El aura deprimente de Natsu desapareció al instante-** Estoy encendido.-**Los demás solo suspiraron con resignación, Natsu nunca cambiaria.

"Happy": **Hey he vuelto gracias a Natsu y lo demás, buena vamos a trabajar: Una semana después en casa de Lucy**

"**(Suena Lucy Theme)"**

**(Ya ha pasado una semana de lo ocurrido en el parque de atracciones y de que Natsu y yo casi…)-**Lucy se sonrojo al instante-** (Para Lucy aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, de todas formas todo ha vuelto a la normalidad)-** Lucy bostezo-**Que cansada estoy parece que aun tengo secuelas de mi pelea con Elfman, he mejorado bastante pero aun no es suficiente, además yo también quiero pelear y que no lo hagan todo mis espíritus.-** Dijo Lucy con determinación

**Así se habla Lucy-**Dijo una voz ya bastante conocida para Lucy

**¡Qué hace en mi habitación otra vez Shio!-**Dijo Lucy golpeando a Shio

**Auch eso duele…-**Se quejo Shio-**He venido aquí porque quiero hablar contigo de una cosa seria-** Dijo Shio sonrojándose

**(Oh no ¿no se irá a confesar verdad?)¿Q-qué quieres Shio?-**Dijo Lucy un poco nerviosa

**Creo…que me gusta una chica-**Dijo Shio aun más sonrojado.

**Creía que te gustaba yo-**Dijo un poco decepcionada la rubia ¿Tan poco duraban los chicos enamorados de ella?

**Bueno han pasado muchas cosas… jejeje-** Dijo Shio nervioso

**¿Y quién es la afortunada?-**Dijo Lucy con picardía

**Li…liss…** -Shio estaba tremendamente nervioso

**¡Lissana! Oh vaya que sorpresa (Mejor así ella no me quita a mi Natsu ¿Un momento? ¿Qué demonios acabo de pensar? Reacciona Lucy)-**Lucy estaba toda roja mientras que le salía humo por la cabeza-**Bueno Shio-kun vayamos al gremio, tranquilo que seguro que tu también le gustas.**

**Gracias Lucy-chan-** Dijo Shio sonriente

**¿Ya no me llamas Lu-chan?-**Dijo Lucy sonriendo

**No eso ahora es para mí Liss-chan-**Dijo Shio con corazones en sus ojos

**¿Seguro qué no eres pariente de Juvia?-**Dijo Lucy al ver el comportamiento del mago mientras que una gota de sudor le caía por la cabeza.

"**(Termina Lucy Theme)"**

"Happy": **Mientras en el gremio**

"**(Empieza Invoke Magic)"**

**Maldito bastardo de hielo-** Dijo Natsu golpeando a Gray

**Eso es todo lo que tienes lagartija-**Dijo Gray devolviendo al ataque

**Stripper de cuarta-**

**Cerebro de carbón-**

Los golpes se intercambiaban entre los dos magos llevándose por delante todo lo que encontraban mesas, sillas, otros magos…, mientras en la barra

**¿Por qué se pelean Natsu-san y Gray-san?-**Pregunto Wendy a las chicas de la barra que eran Mirajane, Lissana y Levy

**Pues…-** Intentaron pensar las tres-** Ni idea-** Dijeron al unisonó, a Wendy le resbalo una gota de sudor por su cabeza

La pelea continuaba y con ella la ronda de insultos.

**Frosty-**Dijo Natsu

**Flamitas-**Respondió Gray , Natsu fue a golpear pero Gray lo esquivó y acabo dando a una mesa haciendo caer un pastel de fresa mientras que Gray lo piso sin querer, El gremio palideció al ver lo que habían hecho sus estúpidos a amigos, Natsu y Gray al saber lo que pasaba se paralizaron volteando a ver su propia muerte.

"**(Termina "Invoke Magic" y empieza "erza no mahou 3 rengoku no yoroi")"**

**Natsu, Gray…-**La voz de Erza sonaba escalofriante mientras que los dos magos se abrazaban mutuamente, esto le iba a doler mucho.-**Tirar mi pastel de fresas al suelo es una falta muy grave**\- Dijo invocando su armadura del Purgatorio-** Sufran las consecuencias de sus actos-** Dijo Erza empezando con la matanza mientras que una lagrima corría por sus ojos al recordar al pastel caído en la batalla.

"**(Termina "erza no mahou 3 rengoku no yoroi")"**

"Happy": **5 minutos y una paliza después**

**Como vuelvan a pelear ya saben lo que les espera-**Hablo Erza volviendo a la normalidad, mientras que dos cuerpos se hallaban en el suelo completamente derrotado con pintas de haber sido atropellado por un tren.

**Aye…-**Dijeron los dos con las pocas fuerzas que tenían

**¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-**Preguntaron Lucy y Shio al mismo tiempo

**Erza ha pasado-**Hablo Elfman-** ¡Es un hombre!-**A todos les cayeron una gota de sudor de la cabeza, mientras que dos magos miraban mal a los recién llegados.

**(Que hace ella/él con Shio/Lucy)-**Pensaron a la vez respectivamente un peli rosa y una albina bastantes molestos.

**Vaya, vaya Lissana ¿Estas celosa?-**Dijo Miras notando la mirada asesina de la peliblanca a Lucy.

**Pero que dices Mira-ne, ¿Por qué iba a estar celosa? Ni que me gustara Shio ni nada-** Dijo Lissana sonrojada y nerviosa, Mira solo rio y la sonrió dulcemente.

**Ahora tienes más razones para juntar a Natsu y Lucy-**Dijo Mirajane riendo-**O si no Lucy te robara a tu chico.**

**Cállate Mira-ne (Ahora entiendo cómo se siente Lucy cuando habla con Mira-ne sobre estos temas)- **Lissana estaba toda sonrojada**. **Mientras esto ocurría Lucy fue a ayudar a su amigo.

**Natsu vamos de misión que tengo que pagar la renta-** Dijo Lucy llevándoselo al tablero de anuncios.

**Genial Lucy llevamos sin coger misiones durante un buen tiempo tu y yo-**Dijo Natsu entusiasmado por la idea de quedarse con Lucy a solas.

**Que misión cogemos-**Hablo Gray apareciendo detrás de ellos, Natsu bufo molesto, todos sus planes se fueron al traste.

**¿Por qué no hacemos una Clase S?-** Dijo Erza con un cartel de una misión Clase S

**¡Sí! Estoy encendido-**Dijo Natsu expulsando fuego por la boca.-** Decidido, vamos Lucy hagámoslo.**

**Bueno vale pero con una condición-** Natsu miro extrañado a Lucy-** Que vengan Shio, Yuki y Cris-**Dijo Lucy con una mirada y como era de esperarse a cierta albina y al peli rosa le apareció una vena en la frente.

**Entonces yo también quiero ir-** Dijo Lissana bastante molesta, Lucy sonrió triunfante, mientras Erza le susurro algo al oído de Gray

**¿No la vas a invitar?-** Le dijo Erza a Gray, este solo se sonrojo y miro al lugar donde se encontraba la maga de agua.

**Dudo que quiera venir-** Dijo Gray desanimado

**¿Por qué no lo intentas?-** Le contesto su amiga Titania, Gray solo asintió y se fue donde estaba Juvia.

**Juvia-** Llamo Gray a Juvia

**¿Qué quieres Gray? (Cálmate Juvia)-**El corazón de Juvia empezó a palpitar fuertemente al igual que el de Gray.

**¿Quieres ir de misión con nosotros?-** Pregunto nervioso Gray, Juvia esbozo una sonrisa dulce que hizo sonrojar a Gray.

**Claro que si Gray todo es más divertido cuando estamos juntos-**Gray se sonrojo aun más por lo dicho por la peli azul-**(Gray-sama se sonrojo por mí, ¡sí! Juvia está feliz, Juvia ha ganado a sus rivales de amor).-** Juvia se disponía a irse con los demás pero un mano la agarro del brazo reteniéndola.

**Juvia-**Era la voz de Gray que la llamaba-** Veras yo… tu… me… G…**

**¡Juvia, Gray! Vamos que tenemos prisa-** Dijo Natsu interrumpiendo su momento.

**(Maldito bastardo de fuego, por fin me trago el orgullo para decirle a Juvia lo que siento y vienes tu a joderlo)-** Pensó Gray mientras que asesinaba con la mirada a Natsu, mientras que Natsu solo sonreía triunfante.

**(Te jodes, eso es por lo de la otra semana)-** De repente un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, se volteo viendo a una furiosa Juvia dispuesto a despedazarlo por interrumpir su momento-** Juvia… eh… yo…¡ ¡Sumimasen!-** Natsu se arrodillo pidiendo disculpas para que Juvia no le matara. Una Juvia cabreada podía ser más aterradora que 3 Titanias juntas.

**Juvia no perdonara, Juvia te castigara por interrumpir mi momento, debes ser castigado-** Juvia estaba a punto de darle la paliza de su vida a Natsu pero Lucy apareció rescatándolo de esa situación.

**¡Sálvame Lucy! –**Imploro Natsu

**Déjale Juvia no ves que es muy tonto, no sabe lo que hace-** Ese comentario le entristeció un poco a Natsu, le daba igual que la gente lo llamara tonto, estúpido, pero que se lo dijera Lucy le entristecía demasiado.-**Venga vamos a la estación que hay que partir lo antes posible.**

**¡¿Estación?!... eso significa ¡Tren!-**Dijeron los Dragon Slayer a la vez, Natsu, Yuki y Shio se marearon al instante, mientras que Cris tenía una cara pálida y llena de pánico.

"Milly": **Mientras en un lugar al Norte de Fiore en un gremio creado recientemente con el nombre de King Dragon.**

"**(Suena Tower paradise Theme)"**

**Abadón-sama-** Dijo una mujer de cabellera morada con una gran melena que le cubría toda la espalda, tenía los ojos verdes y vestía con un vestido largo de color negro.

**¿Qué quieres Hera-san?-** Pregunto el nombrado

**Me han confirmado que los juegos mágicos se volverán a celebrar dentro de 5 meses, supongo que participaremos ¿no?-** Dijo la chica

**Por supuesto para eso he cread un patético gremio legal-** Respondió Abadón

**¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias, no sería más fácil acabar con todo el mundo ahora?-** Pregunto la chica

**Eso no sería divertido, me gusta jugar con mi presa y humillarla antes de devorarla-** Abadón esbozo una sonrisa maligna.

**Con tu actitud no me puede creer que el consejo mágico y los magos santos no se den cuentan de quién eres, de verdad son muy tontos merecen ser destruidos-** Dijo la chica

**Gracias a esos tontos tengo información muy valiosa además que hemos podido formar el gremio gracias a ellos-**Le respondió Abadón

**¡Papaaaa!-** Dijo un chico de unos 7 años con el pelo negro y con mechones rojos y tenia los ojos de color rojo también.

**Cuantas veces te he dicho que yo no soy tu padre Shi "(Muerte en japonés)"-**Dijo Abadón lanzando una mirada asesina al niño.

**Lo siento…maestro-** Dijo el niño con resignación

**Así está mejor ahora vuelve a tu entrenamiento-** El niño se retiro

**No deberías ser así con tu sucesor Abadón-Kun-**Dijo Hera burlándose de él. Abadón solo se fue a su habitación dejando sola a Hera que estaba deseosa de que empezaran los juegos-** Espero encontrarte allí y poder arrebatarte tu vida… Titania**

"**(Termina Tower paradise theme)"**

"Milly": En la estación de trenes con Erza

"**(Empieza Yuuki)"**

Erza sintió un escalofrió terrible recorrerle la espalda-** ¿Qué te pasa Erza?-**Pregunto Gray

**Acabo de tener una sensación terrible era como la muerte misma-** Dijo Erza temblando.

**Eso es un mal augurio-**Dijo Cris-**Desde hace día presiento que algo terrible va a pasar dentro un tiempo.**

**Esos son imaginaciones vuestras-**Dijo Natsu intentando animarlas

**Tu también tienes ese presentimiento ¿no Natsu?-** Dijo Cris, Natsu bajo la cabeza preocupado y temblando un poco sorprendiendo a los demás

**Si…me siento como… cuando Acnologia nos ataco… ese mismo sentimiento de desesperación y miedo-**Dijo Natsu con miedo en su voz

**No os preocupéis chicos-**Hablo Lucy-** Sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar mientras que estemos juntos nada nos podrá parar, después de todo somos Fairy Tail-**Dijo Lucy haciendo la seña típica del gremio con su mano. Los demás sonrieron y se calmaron un poco, mientras que Natsu solo podía sonreír con orgullo y como un tonto enamorado al escuchar las palabras de la chica a la que tanto amaba, sin duda la Lucy insegura y temerosa que se unió a Fairy Tail había desaparecido dejando a una Lucy fuerte y segura de si misma.

"Milly":** Lejos en la casa de Wendy y Charle**

**Adiós… a todos, adiós… Fairy Tail-** Dijo Cris con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos antes de ser atravesada por una garra de Acnologia**-¡Cris Nooooooooooooooooo!**!-Dijo Yuki llorando mientras que era llevado por su Exeed. En ese momento Charle abrió los ojos aterrada ante lo que acababa de ver-**Acnologia… otra vez no…-**Grito aterrada la gata.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Próximo capítulo: La misión**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, la pelea de Mira me quedo bastante corta, lo siento pero no se me ocurría nada, como habéis visto voy incluir una saga de los Juegos Mágicos. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	8. La Misión

"Happy": **En capítulos anteriores nuestros magos favoritos fueron a una misión de clase S, mientras que en otro lugar de Fiore aquel que quiere acabar con Fairy Tail revelo parte de sus planes, y mi querida Charle tuvo una visión escalofriante, ¿Qué futuro le espera a Fairy Tail?**

"**(Empieza el Opening 1 de Fairy Tail)" Se me ha ocurrido poner opening y he puesto el 1 porque es el mejor para mí.**

"Happy": **En un tren con destino la ciudad de Vesta**

"**(Suena Happy Theme)"**

**Voy a morir… ¡urgh!-**Dijo Yuki con la cara morada reteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

**Ja, Ja, Ja que flojo…-** Dijo Shio antes de caer desmayado por el mareo**.**

**Tú no pareces estar mucho mejor Shio-kun-**Dijo Lissana con un tono de burla.

**Lo más extraño es que Natsu apenas esta mareado-** Dijo Gray extrañado

**Ejem… Gray si te fijas bien donde esta Natsu te darás cuenta de por qué no esta tan mareado-** Dijo Erza señalando hacia Natsu que estaba recostado en el asiento y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Lucy mientras que esta dormía también, se les podía ver tranquilos y con una sonrisa.

**No es tonto ni nada ese flamitas-**Dijo Gray**-(A lo mejor debería hacer lo mismo y así Juvia… [Pensamientos Pervertidos]) Uf creo que yo también me he mareado necesito un poco de ayuda-** Dijo Gray fingiendo estar mareado.

**(Esta es la oportunidad de Juvia para estar cerca de Gray-sama)-**Dijo Juvia yendo hacia donde estaban Erza y Gray.

**¿Estás mareado?, bien deja que te ayude-** Dijo Erza preparando su técnica infalible para que la gente deje de estar mareada-

**No Erza esper-**No le dio tiempo a acabar ya que Erza lo había noqueado dejándolo inconsciente. Los demás que podían mantenerse de pie solo rieron ante la escena incluida Juvia

"Happy":** Más tarde en la estación de la ciudad de Vesta.**

**Por fin hemos llegado, que bien he dormido-** Dijo Natsu que milagrosamente no estaba besando el suelo como los demás Dragon Slayers.-** ¿Qué te ha pasado Hielitos? ¿Te has mareado también?-** Pregunto Natsu confundido.

**Mejor no preguntes flamitas-** Dijo Gray semiinconsciente sujetado por Juvia-** Bueno no todo fue tan malo-**Susurro esto último mirando a su compañera peli azul que le sostenía.

**Chicos vamos que tenemos que hacer una misión-**Ordeno Erza a sus compañeros.

**Por cierto Erza ¿qué misión has escogido?-**Pregunto Lucy

**Vamos a destruir un gremio oscuro-** Dijo Erza seria

**¡Queeee!-**Dijeron todos.

**¿Pero no siguen prohibidos los enfrentamientos entre gremio sean oscuros o legales?-** Pregunto Lucy nerviosa por enfrentarse a un gremio oscuro.

**Esta es la excepción-** Erza uso una pausa y continuo- **Se trata de un gremio de adoradores de Acnologia-**Al oír ese nombre todos se tensaron.

**¿Cómo alguien puede adorar a ese malnacido?-**Dijo Cristina furiosa y deseando destrozar a esos malnacidos adoradores de un Dragón asesino.

**Como sea nos han encargado destruir el gremio, y como todos aquí tenemos un motivo para vengarnos de Acnologia ¿Por qué no empezamos con sus secuaces?-** Dijo Erza sonriendo.

**Me parece perfecto-**Dijo Natsu deseando quemar a esos tipos.

**Muy bien atacaremos mañana, pero hoy relajémonos- **Sugirió, no más bien ordeno Erza

**Aye Sir- **Dijeron todos

"**(Acaba Happy theme)"**

"Happy":** Mientras en el gremio oscuro de la ciudad**

"**(Suena Yuuki)"**

**Mary-sama, Fairy Tail ya esta aquí.-** Dijo un hombre cubierto con una túnica negra era alto y tenía una voz tenebrosa.

**Como había predicho Abadón-sama-** Dijo una mujer de pelo verde, tenía los ojos rojos y dos grandes colmillos, haciéndola parecer un vampiro, levaba puesta ropa gótica, en su brazo izquierdo tenia la marca de su gremio de color negro y con la forma de Acnologia- **Las hadas parecen que buscan su destrucción, pues ya que se han tomado las molestias de venir concedámosle su deseo-** Dijo la mujer de forma macabra.-** ¿Cuántos magos hay?**

**9 magos mi señora-**Dijo el hombre-** También vas con ellos Titania y la Dragon Slayer del Sol.**

**Reúne a los demás, yo me ocupare de Titania y de la chica dragón-**Dijo Mary

**Recuerda que Abadón-Sama la quiere viva, no seas demasiado cruel-** Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malévola.

**Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada-**Sonrió Mary.

"Happy": **En ese momento en King Dragon **

**Abadón-Kun ¿Por qué has mandado a ese gremio oscuro destruir Fairy Tail, no querías destruirlos tu mismo?-**Pregunto Hera a su maestro

**No seas tonta Hera esos tipos no podrán hacer nada contra Fairy Tail-** Hera le miro confundida - **Sabes que me gusta ver a la gente destruyéndose unos a otros, además si tanto adoran a Acnologia que se sacrifiquen por el-**Dijo esto con un sonrisa sádica y llena de sed de sangre.

**Eres cruel… me gusta-** Dijo Hera con picardía.

"**(Termina Yuuki)"**

"Happy":** Por la noche con Natsu y los demás.**

**Muy bien chicos vamos a dormir que mañana nos espera duro día-**Ordeno Erza

**Estoy reventada-** Dijo Lucy bostezando

**Vamos Lucy a nuestra habitación-** Dijo Natsu en un tono inocente

**¿Nuestra?-**Dijo Lucy sonrojándose, luego miro a Erza que reía maliciosamente-**Erza-**Hablo en un tono marcado-** Esta me la pagas**

Luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir Erza con Cris, Shio con Yuki, Lissana con Juvia, Natsu con Lucy, los Exeeds todos juntos y Gray solo "(Pobre Gray XD)".

"Happy":** Con Shio y Yuki**

**Oye Frosty-** Llamo Shio a su compañero/hermano/rival

**¿Qué quieres sardina con patas?-** Contesto molesto Yuki

**¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Cris que te gusta?-**Yuki se sonrojo al instante, pero rápidamente cambio su cara a una de desanimo.

**No es tan fácil, además no crea que ella sienta lo mismo-**Yuki se sintió bastante desanimado al decir eso.

**No digas tonterías Yuki a ella le gusssstas-**Dijo Shio con un tono burlón

**¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?-** Pregunto molesto Yuki

**Luna me enseño… ¡Aye!-** Rio divertido Shio

**Gata traidora-** Maldijo Yuki, mientras en la habitación de los Exeeds la mencionada estornudaba.-** Dejemos ya de hablar y vámonos a dormir.**

**De acurdo, hasta mañana abominable hombre de las nievas-**Se burlo Shio para luego quedarse dormido.

**Quiere cerrar el pico de una vez sirenita-**Le contesto Yuki para luego acostarse.

"Happy":** A la mañana siguiente**

**¿Estáis todos listos?-**Pregunto la pelirroja conocida como Titania.

**¡Aye Sir!-** Fue la respuesta de todos.

**Muy bien el gremio se encuentra pasando esas colinas-**Dijo señalando una colinas que había detrás del pueblo- **Os recuerdo que son adoradores de Acnologia y no duraran en mataros, no le deis la oportunidad de hacerlo.-**Los demás asintieron-** Y por ultimo cuando lleguemos allí nos separaremos en grupos: Lucy y Natsu, Gray y Juvia, Lissana, yo y Shio, y Yuki y Cris. ¡Ahora en marcha!-** Erza se dirigió hacia las colinas seguida por los demás.

"Happy": **En la entrada del gremio**

**Por qué no hay nadie aquí-**Pregunto Lucy

**No lo sé pero esto huele a trampa por todo los lados-** Dijo Cris poniéndose en alerta.

**Pues accionemos la trampa-**Dijo Natsu ansioso por patear traseros.

**¡Baka! ¿No te acuerdas la última vez que decidimos "accionar la trampa"?-** Le regaño Cris

De repente Erza se re-equipo con su armadura de Hércules protegiendo al grupo de un rayo de energía-** Malditos bastardos atacando por la espalda, salid de donde estéis-**Grito furiosa la Scarlet.

**No esperaba menos de Titania-**Dijo una voz femenina que venía de las colinas

"**(Suena: Oración 6 ost)"**

**¿Quién eres?-**Pregunto Titania re- equipándose con su armadura de alas negras.

**Soy la maestra de este gremio Mary Blood-**Dijo la chica peli verde-** Y estos son mis principales miembros- **dijo mostrando a 4 encapuchados-** Os presento a los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis, los más fieles sirvientes de Acnologia.**

**¿Cree qué nos das miedo bruja con pintas de vampiro?-**Dijo Cris moleta por solo el hecho de oír hablar de ese dragón malnacido-**Os destruiré a vosotros y a vuestro patético gremio "Rugido del Dragón del Sol"-** El potente rugid fue directo hacia los magos oscuros.

**Tch… que chica tan insolente-** Dijo Mary alzando su mano y parando su ataque como si nada

**No puede ser mi rugido…-**Dijo sorprendida Cris

**A eso lo llamas rugido, ¡Ja! ¿Y tú eres la que dice que superara el poder de un dragón? Eres patética no mereces ser llamada Dragon Slayer-** Dijo Mary haciendo enfurecer a Cris

**Cállate bastarda-** Dijo Cris abalanzándose contra la maga-**"Puño brillante del Dragón del Sol"-**Cris se dispuso a golpear a su oponente, mientras que Mary solo sonreía maléficamente.

**¡No! Cris espera…-**Grito Erza intentando detener a Cris, pero ya era demasiado tarde, justo antes de que el golpe de Cris impactara Mary se convirtió en un montón de Murciélagos que se reunieron detrás de Cris formando a Mary de nuevo

"**Pesadilla Nocturna"-** Dijo Mar haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico de color rojo sangre del que salió una bolo rojiza con tonos negros que impacto en Cris dejándola inconsciente-

**¡¿Que la has hecho Bruja?!-** Exigió saber Yuki

**La he sumido en sus peores pesadillas, no podréis rescatarla a menos que ella consiga liberarse por su cuenta o yo sea derrotada-** De repente una sonrisa diabólica si dibujo en su rostro-**Y si el hechizo no se rompe en una par de horas ella quedar sumida en una pesadilla eterna por el resto de su vida.**

**¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Chicos todos a ella-**Dijo Erza lanzándose todos al ataque. Pero una barrera de runas lo impidió- **¿Pero qué?-** Dijo Erza

"**(Termina Oración 6 ost y empieza Madou Black Patent)"**

**No podréis llegar a mi hasta que derrotéis a mis secuaces y a los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis-**Mary se dispuso a marcharse y dijo una última cosa-**Deberíais daros prisa me está entrando hambre y el pueblo tras las colinas parece muy apetitoso-** Dijo esto ultimo convirtiéndose en murciélagos y dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo.

**¡Maldita, deja el pueblo en paz!-**Grito furioso Natsu –** Muy bien acabare con todos vosotros a la vez-**Amenazo Natsu

**No me hagas reír muchacho-**Dijo uno de los encapuchados posicionándose frente a Fairy Tail

**¿Y tu quien eres?-**Dijeron Yuki furioso por lo que le habían hecho a su amiga

**No eres digno de conocer mi nombre-**Dijo el encapuchado quitándose la capucha dejando ver una cara prácticamente deformada y horripilante, tenía la cuenca de los ojos vacía con sangre seca por sus parpados, tenía el cabello blanco y desaliñado, en general una vista horrible que haría vomitar a cualquiera.

**¡Eres espantoso!-**Dijo Lucy con la frente azul y ganas de vomitar por la imagen.

**Cuando termine con vosotros quedaréis peor que yo-**Rio el hombre macabramente-**Primero me presentare soy el jinete del apocalipsis del hambre-**Se presento el mago-**Ahora que comience la matanza de Hadas-** Dijo abalanzándose sobre las hadas

**Preparaos que ahí viene "Re-equipamiento: Armadura de alas negras"-** Erza fue a interceptar el ataque pero en ese momento otro de los encapuchados la ataco haciéndola retroceder-**Maldición, maldito cobarde-**El nombrado no dijo nada solo re-equipo con una guadaña enorme de color negro-**También puede re-equiparse-**Dijo Erza esquivando uno de los golpes

**Tu eres mía Titania, soy el jinete de la muerte, ha llegado tu hora, prepárate a morir-** La muerte la ataco con su guadaña pero Erza lo bloqueo con su espada-** No está mal. -**Mientras con el jinete del hambre.

"**Rugido del dragón del agua"-**Shio lanzo su ataque contra el jinete.

"**Drenaje"-** El jinete del hambre alzo la mano y el rugido fue absorbido por ella-**"Rugido del dragón del agua"**

**¿Pero qué?-** Dijeron todos, Shio intento devorarlo pero no pudo.

**¿Por qué no he podido devorarlo?-**Dijo Shio que recibió el impacto.

**No puedes devorar tu propia agua-** Aclaro el jinete.

"**Rugido del dragón de Fuego"-** Natsu lanzo su rugido por detrás si que el jinete pudiera reaccionar, pero antes de que el rugido impactara el fuego se disipo.-** ¿Pero qué demonios?**

**Eso no ha sido justo-**Dijo uno de los encapuchados con una voz femenina

**¿Oro más? Mira que sois molestos- **Bufo Natsu

**Soy la jinete de la justica-**Dijo quitándose la capucha dejando ver a una chica de pelo dorado bastante bella-** Ibas a atacar a mi compañero por detrás, eso no es justo, por eso serás castigado.**

**¡Cállate de una vez! "Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego"-**Cuando el ataque iba a dar a la jinete ella chasqueo los dedos y el ataque de Natsu despareció convirtiéndolo en un ataque normal que ella paro sin problemas-** ¿Qué magia es esa?, se parece a la de Byro-**Dijo Natsu sorprendido

**Sufre el peso de la justicia -**Ella volvió a chasquear los dedos y un rayo cayó sobre Natsu hiriéndolo gravemente.

**Maldita de que justica hablas, tú no eres quien para hablar de eso adoradora de Acnologia-**Dijo Natsu entumecido y tosiendo.

**Este mundo está podrido todas las persona son injustas, por eso sigo a Acnologia, él purgará este mundo y traerá la justicia-**Hablo la jinete. Mientras tres de los cuatro jinetes luchaban uno estaba quieto de mero espectador.

**¿Y ese qué hace que no ataca?-**Dijo Yuki que estaba sujetando a Cris e intentando despertarla-** Lucy, Juvia acabemos con él**

**De acuerdo, "Ábrete puerta león: Loki"-**Invoco Lucy a su espíritu-**Loki ataca a ese tipo**

**Como digas mi princesa-**Lucy se sonrojo y Natsu ataco a la jinete de la justica con furia y unas fuerzas renovadas mientras que gritaba ella es mía, no la toques.-**Muy bien Juvia Yuki ataquemos juntos "Regulus Impact"**

"**Tifón de agua"**

"**Rugido del dragón de hielo"-**Los tres ataques fueron directos a su objetivo, el encapuchado se quito la capucha dejando ver a un hombre de unos 24 años con cicatrices por todos lados y un cabello muy parecido al de Laxus pero de color Rojo

"**Bramido del Dios de la Guerra"-** Un potente chorro de energía de color negro con tono rojizos salió de su boca chocando con el ataque de los tres magos venciéndolos con suma facilidad y alcanzando a los tres magos.-**Que mala educación primero las presentaciones-**Dijo con arrogancia-**Soy el jinete de la guerra y vosotros habéis iniciado una guerra que no podéis ganar.**

**Él es…-** Dijo Juvia intentando levantarse del ataque

**Un God Slayer-**Dijo Lucy que era la única que estaba bien-**"Ábrete puerta de la cabra: Capricornio "-**El nombrado apareció delante de su dueña haciendo una reverencia preparado para luchar-** Capricornio tu conocías a un Dragon Slayer, necesitamos tu ayuda.**

**No hay problema Lucy-sama-** Dijo Capricornio antes de lanzarse a la batalla. En ese momento Erza y el jinete de la muerte se cruzaron chocando sus armas en una batalla sin cuartel

"**(Termina Madou Black Patent y empieza ****Black Wizard's Wicked Heart Ost)"**

"**Re-equipar: Armadura del cielo"-** Erza se cambio su armadura y se dispuso a atacar-**"Bailen mis espadas: Circle Sword-**Antes de que el ataque diera en su objetivo e jinete de la muerte empezó a girar su guadaña a una gran velocidad creando un viento muy fuerte

"**Viento mortal"-** El viento que se había levantado se volvió negro y empezó a atacar a Erza.

**Maldición-**Dijo esquivando los ataques por poco-**"Re- equipar: Armadura de Nagakami"-**Con su armadura Erza puedo cortar los ataque que le venían

**Estoy impresionado Titania, sin duda será un placer destruirte-** El jinete se lanzo de nuevo al ataque intentando dar con su guadaña a Erza inútilmente ya que con su nueva armadura Erza podía esquivar y bloquear su ataques fácilmente-**Parecen que los rumores eran ciertos con esa armadura eres casi invencible, en ese caso "Re-equipar: Armadura de Shinigami "(Dios de la muerte)"-**El jinete apareció con una armadura negra y bastante aterradora tenia tonos rojizos en su pecho y espalda y la cabeza era cubierta con un casco con una forma parecida a un cráneo con cuernos-** Ahora empieza el baile de la muerte-**El jinete se lanzo con extrema rapidez hacia Erza que apenas pudo bloquear el ataque haciéndola retroceder.

**Esto será más difícil de lo que creía-** Dijo Erza recuperándose del golpe, mientras en otro lado Natsu intentaba dar sin éxito a la jinete de la justicia

**Maldita deja de hacer trampas y lucha contra mi "Fuego en la mano derecha, fuego en la izquierda cuando las juntas… Llama brillante del dragón de fuego"-** Natsu lanzo una potente bola de fuego que con facilidad hizo desaparecer la jinete.**-Esto se está poniendo feo, dijo Natsu bastante cansado-**Las peleas prosiguieron con clara ventaja para los jinetes del apocalipsis excepto en la batalla de Erza que estaba más igualado.

**Puño helado del dragón de hielo-**Yuki intento atacar al Jinete de la guerra

**Gran cena del Dios de la Guerra-** El ataque paro el de Yuki lanzándolo lejos.

**Maldito-** Dijo Loki-**"Metralleta Regulus"-**Loki lanzo su ataque pero el jinete lo esquivo todo. En ese momento Capricornio apareció detrás de él e intento hacerle una llave pero este respondió con movimientos de artes marciales venciendo a Capricornio.

**No se puede ganar en una batalla al Dios de la guerra-** Dijo el jinete con una sonrisa triunfante.

**¿Cómo podemos ganarle?-**Se dijo así misma Lucy. Mientras Shio y Lissana intentaban golpear al jinete del hambre pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que absorbía todos sus ataques, los ataques de Lissana eran más efectivos pero debido a que su magia no era muy poderosa resultaban inútiles.

"**(Termina Black wizard's wicked Heart ost)"**

En ese momento dentro de la cabeza de Cristina se libraba otra batalla que decidiría la vida de Cristina

"**(Empieza****Fairy Tail: Midnight Theme)"**

**¿Dónde estoy?-** Decía Cris despertando en una lugar totalmente oscuro, de repente una luz empezó iluminar el lugar dejando ver un paisaje que se le hacía demasiado familiar a Cris-** ¿Esto es…?-**Cris empezó a llorar al saber donde estaban y más aun viendo a tres siluetas enormes que estaban enfrente de ella junto con tres niños-**No puede ser… ¿Papa?-** Enfrente de ella se encontraba el Dragón del Sol Alastor junto con la dragona del agua y el dragón del hielo junto a tres niños que eran Yuki, Shio y ella de pequeños-** Qué alegría volver a veros-** Fue a abrazarles pero en ese momento se oyó un rugido reconocible en cualquier lugar…-** No… tu no…-** Cris empezó a temblar del miedo cuando vio la figura del, ni más ni menos que el dragón del apocalipsis-**Acnologia…**

**Fin**

**Próximo capitulo: Pesadilla**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad no estaba muy inspirado cuando hice el capitulo espero que no sea muy malo, como habrán podido comprobar a partir de ahora todos los nombres de los hechizos estarán en español o en inglés ya que el traductor de google traduce muy mal, y planeo introducir un montón de magias nuevas.**

**Me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Pesadilla

"Happy": **En el capitulo anterior:**

**¿Dónde estoy?-** Decía Cris despertando en una lugar totalmente oscuro, de repente una luz empezó iluminar el lugar dejando ver un paisaje que se le hacía demasiado familiar a Cris-** ¿Esto es…?-**Cris empezó a llorar al saber donde estaban y más aun viendo a tres siluetas enormes que estaban enfrente de ella junto con tres niños-**No puede ser… ¿Papa?-** Enfrente de ella se encontraba el Dragón del Sol Alastor junto con la dragona del agua y el dragón del hielo junto a tres niños que eran Yuki, Shio y ella de pequeños-** Qué alegría volver a veros-** Fue a abrazarles pero en ese momento se oyó un rugido reconocible en cualquier lugar…-** No… tu no…-** Cris empezó a temblar del miedo cuando vio la figura del, ni más ni menos que el dragón del apocalipsis-**Acnologia…**

"Happy": **Ahora…**

El rugido de Acnologia resonó por todo el lugar haciéndole daño en los oídos a Cris, estaba paralizada y por el temor, la tristeza y la desesperación de tener que volver su recuerdo más doloroso y triste de su vida además de tener que ver a su peor pesadilla.

**Papi ¿Quién es ese dragón, es un amigo tuyo?-** Dijo la versión pasada de Cris intrigada, mientras que el dragón solo tenía un rostro serio que reflejaba preocupación y miedo.

"**(Suena: Fairy Tail main theme slow versión ost)"**

**Cris, coge a Yuki y Shio e iros lo más lejos posible-**Dijo el Dragón del Sol

**Pero papi ¿por qué?-** Hablo Cris que ahora estaba preocupada y un poco asustada por la reacción de su padre.

**Tu solo hazlo rápido-**Dijo Alastor antes de echar el vuelo e ir enfrentar a Acnologia junto a la dragona del agua y al dragón de hielo.

**Mami/Papi-**Gritaron Shio y Yuki con lagrimas en los ojos-**¿A dónde vais?**

**Por favor niños iros, esto es peligros-**Dijo la dragón del agua con una mirada triste-**Os queremos y crecer sanos y fuetes**

**¿Por qué dices eso mama? ¿No te vamos a volver a ver?-**Shio ahora estaba llorando a mares viendo como los tres dragones empezaban a atacar a Acnologia sin éxito.

**¡No!-** Grito Cris-**No pienso abandonaros yo lucharé también "Rugido del Dragón del Sol"-** Un débil aliento de dragón fue hacia Acnologia pero este ni siquiera le toco ya que un simple aleteo del dragón basto para hacer desaparecer el ataque.

**¡Cristina hazme caso por una vez en tu vida!-** Le grito Alastor esquivando un ataque de Acnologia-** Por favor no quiero que mueras- **Al dragón se le escaparon una lágrimas, de repente Acnologia lanzo sus garras contra él hiriéndole en el estomago.

**¡Papá!-** Grito aterrada Cris-** Yo tampoco quiero que mueras, papa por favor ven con nosotros, no me abandones te lo suplico-**Grito entre lagrimas y lamentos.

La Cris del presente observaba la escena llorando y sin poder hacer nada ya que estaba paralizada por una fuerza extraña y tampoco podía cerrar los ojos para evitar ver la escena. Mientras que la Cris del pasado lloraba impotente y negándose a abandonar a su padre.

**Cris mi querida hija-**Dijo Alastor escupiendo un poco de sangre por la herida-** Yo nunca te abandonare, siempre estaré ahí cuidándote en tu corazón y desde las estrellas, jamás estarás sola-**En ese momento Alastor recibió otro impacto de Acnologia desgarrándole las escamas y sacándole un grito de dolor, mientras que el dragón del hielo y la del agua apenas podían mantenerse volando.

**Papa por favor ven con nosotros-** A Cris no le quedaban ya lágrimas, tenía los ojos hinchados y temblaba-** No mueras…-**De repente Acnologia lanzo su rugido contra ella y los otros dos niños pero sus dragones se interpusieron recibiendo el impacto de lleno, el dragón del hielo murió al instante al ser atravesado su corazón por el rugido dándole tiempo a decir sus últimas palabra-** Yuki… vive…-** Mientras la dragona del agua fue herida mortalmente en el pecho, ya que el rugido también la atravesó pero no dio en su corazón y el dragón del Sol recibió el rugido debilitado pero suficientemente fuerte como para crearle una herida mortal en su abdomen.

**Cris por favor vete de aquí, ya no podemos aguantar más, por favor…-**Dijo con dificultad el dragón por la pérdida de sangre. Cris que hacia un momento estaba en Shock ahora tenía un semblante demasiado serio, frio y maduro para su edad, mientras que apretaba sus puños con fuerzas.

**Padre te vengare, superare el poder de un dragón y hare desaparecer de la Tierra a Acnologia, te lo prometo por mi orgullo de Dragon Slayer-** Dijo con decisión pero empezando otra vez a llorar.

**Esa es mi niña-**El dragón apenas podía mantenerse consciente-** Toma este amuleto-**Le entrego un colgante von una joya en cuyo interior se podía ver como fuego-**Mientras que lo tengas contigo te protegerá de la oscuridad… Adiós mi querida hija, se fuerte y no dejes que la oscuridad oculte tu brillante luz-**Y finalmente murió no sin antes utilizar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para crear una barrera e impedir que Acnologia pudiera atacarlos.

**No… ¡NO! ¡Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-** Chillo Cris con toda la rabia que sentía, en ese momento Yuki apareció y la agarro de la mano llevándosela corriendo mientras que también cargaba a Shio que se había desmayado incapaz de soportar la muerte de su madre.-**Yu…Ki…Gracias…-**Dijo antes de también desmayarse. Yuki salió del lugar corriendo intentando ser fuerte y no llorar pero le era imposible, entonces miro a Cris y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**Eres nuestra esperanza y nuestra luz Cris-** Hablo Yuki acariciando los cabellos naranjas de la chica-**No permitiré que roben tu luz- **Luego todo se volvió negro y la Cris del presente pudo moveré otra vez, pero ella no podía moverse debido a la inmensa tristeza que la invadía.

"**(Termina: Fairy Tail main theme slow versión ost)"**

**¿Te has divertido?-**Dijo una voz femenina en medio de la oscuridad.

**¿Quién eres?-**Contesto Cris limpiándose las lágrimas.

**Oh querida me duele que no me reconozcas-**Dijo sarcásticamente la voz-**Soy tu y a la vez no lo soy.**

**¿Qué significa eso?-**Aun le caían lagrimas por los ojos, pero un sentimiento de furia la estaba invadiendo.

**Soy tu oscuridad Cris-** Le contesto la voz-**Soy tus ansias de venganza, tu ira tu frustración, todo lo negativo que hay en ti.**

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**Grito ahora furiosa Cris

**Solo quiero ayudarte Cris, yo te puedo ayudar cumplir tu venganza-** Dijo la voz con un tono embaucador.

**¿De verdad?-**Dijo Cris, su corazón en ese momento empezaba a inundare de oscuridad.

**Claro, envuélvete en oscuridad Cris, seamos uno tu y yo juntas derrotaremos a Acnologia**

**¡No! No voy a caer en la oscuridad, cumpliré mi venganza a mi manera-**Dijo Cris intentando dejar de escuchar esa voz.

**Es inútil resistirse Cris ya estás en la oscuridad-** Dijo la voz-** Cuanto más te resistas más sufritas tú y tu amigos-** La voz de materializo en un ser con la silueta de Cris pero de color oscuro camuflándose con el ambiente que le rodeaba.

**¿A qué te refieres?-**Hablo cada vez más confusa y perdida en la oscuridad.

**Te lo mostrare- **En ese momento se ilumino un poco el sitio dejando ver el lugar donde estaban peleando los magos de Fairy Tail, se les veía muy cansados, Lissana y Gray estaban fuera de combate, a Lucy apenas le quedaba magia y solo Loki permanecía en pie con ella, Juvia estaba llena de heridas al igual que Yuki y Shio, Natsu estaba agotado y apenas podía seguir la única que estaba más o menos bien era Erza que aun luchaba con el jinete de la muerte aunque cada vez perdía más terreno debido a la gran cantidad de magia que consumía la armadura de Nagakami-**¿Lo ves? Necesitan tu poder Cris, no necesitan a nosotras-**Ella la tendí la mano-**Toma mi mano y sigamos el camino de la oscuridad.**

**Chicos…Yuki… lo siento…-**Levanto la mano para dársela pero en ese momento una palabras le vinieron a la mente-** (Se fuerte y no dejes que la oscuridad oculte tu brillante luz) Papa…-**Dijo con nostalgia y algo de tristeza, en ese momento otro recuerdo le llego a la mente-**(Eres nuestra esperanza y nuestra luz… No permitiré que roben tu luz) Yuki…-**Cris sonrió con dulzura y se sonrojo, Cris reacciono y parto la mano de su o malvado para, inmediatamente poner una pose de pelea rodeándose de llamas naranjas.

**¿Pero qué?-**Dijo sorprendida la sombra.

"**(Suena: Dragon Slayer ost)"**

**No caeré en la oscuridad mientras tenga amigos y seres queridos que me apoyen y me protejan-**Dijo Cris aumentando el tamaño de sus llamas empezando a desmoronar el lugar** \- Shio, Milly, Yuki, Fairy Tail… ellos son mi luz y los protegeré con mi vida-**En ese momento un terremoto se inicio provocado por Cris-**Hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, pero la hare con mis propios medios- **Las llamas aumentaban de tamaño aun más empezando a quemar todo mientras que el cuerpo de Cris empezó a brillar-**Mi familia está en problemas y yo estoy aquí sin poder ayudarlos… y eso me enfurece-**La oscuridad de Cris empezó a temblar viendo como las llamas destruían todos-**¡La oscuridad jamás ocupara un lugar en mi corazón! Ahora… ¡Desaparece!**

**No… espera me necesitas… ¡Noooooo!-**Finalmente las llamas la alcanzaron destruyendo el lugar por completo.

**Gracias padre… y gracia a ti Yuki por creer en mí siempre…-**Cris cerró los ojos y desapareció del lugar.

"**(Fin de Dragon Slayer ost)"**

"Happy": **Mientras con Natsu y los demás**

"**(Suena: Released power ost)"**

**¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis Fairy Tail?-**Dijo el jinete de la guerra haciendo desaparecer a Loki y dejando fuera de combate a Lucy-**Patético**

**No maldito bastardo como te has atrevido a tocar a Lucy-**Dijo un furioso Natsu dejando su pelea con la jinete de la justica y atacando al God Slayer de la guerra-**"Rugido del Dragón de Fuego"**

"**Bramido del Dios de la Guerra"-**Los dos ataque colisionaron pero el jinete estaba mucho menos cansado que Natsu y su aliento ganó con facilidad, derribando a Natsu.

**Maldición… L…Lucy…-** Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer inconsciente

**¡Natsu!-**Grito Erza preocupada distrayéndose de su batalla y recibiendo un golpe del jinete de la muerte que la derribo y la mando al suelo. Los 4 jinetes rodearon a todos los magos que apenas podían seguir luchando.

**Esto es aburrido, se suponían que eran más fuertes-** Dijo el jinete del hambre a sus compañeros.

**¿Por qué no les borramos del mapa ya?-**Ahora hablo el jinete de la guerra.

**Me parece justo, Fairy Tail preparaos para conocer el juicio de los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis-**Dijo la jinete de la justicia preparando sus ataque.

**Maldición tenemos que hacer algo-**Dijo Yuki que estaba tirado en el suelo.

**Esto no puede acabar aquí-** Le contesto Shio

**Gray-sama-**Susurro Juvia que intentaba despertar a su amado.

**Cris por favor departiera, te necesitamos-**Le susurro Yuki a Cristina acariciando sus cabellos.

**Basta ya de hablar acabemos con estos inútiles-** Volvió a hablar el jinete de la guerra.

"**Gran dragón Acnologia-** Comenzaron a recitar un hechizo los 4-**Que tu voluntad se haga presente en estos infieles, y que tu ira caiga sobre ellos, Unision Raid: Juicio Final"-** Una bola enorme de color negro se formo en el cielo cayendo directamente donde nuestros magos se encontraban, cuando llego creó una explosión enorme, nadie podría sobrevivir a un ataque así. Cuando la explosión se disipo se pudo ver el campo rodeado de llamas doradas que habían protegido a los magos.

"**(Acaba Released power ost)"**

**¿Pero qué?-** Dijeron los 4 jinetes, cuando las llamas se comenzaban a disiparse se podía ver a una silueta femenina que salía de ellas envuelta en llamas doradas que formaban la silueta de un dragón.

"**(Empieza Dragonforce ost)"**

**Os habéis atrevido a dañar a mi familia-**Dijo la voz femenina se notaba furia en su voz.

**Por fin has vuelto-**Dijo Yuki recuperándose un poco-**Cris-**Dijo con alegría.

**No os perdonare-** Dijo Cris mientras que las llamas que la rodeaban aumentaban aun más, el suelo comenzó a temblar por la presión mágica.

**Eso es dijo Erza-**Sorprendida, se podía ver a Cris con escamas en su cara y en su cuerpo además de que le habían crecido sus colmillos.

**¡Dragon Force!-**Dijeron Erza, Yuki y Shio a la vez.

**Imposible-**Dijeron los cuatro jinetes-¿**Cómo te has liberado del ataque de Mary-sama?**

**No hay lugar para la oscuridad en mi corazón-** Dijo Cris caminando hacia ellos-**Ahora os devolveré la amabilidad que habéis tenido con mis amigos-**Dijo aumentando sus llamas, el suelo a su alrededor comenzó a romperse. Cris salto en el aire y empezó a girar delante de los cuatro jinetes-**"Gran Torbellino del Dragón del Sol"-** Un potente tornado de llamas doradas se formo alrededor de Cris que fue directo hacia los jinetes alcanzándolos y empezando a quemarlos sin piedad. El jinete del hambre intento absorber el hechizo.

**No puedo es demasiada magia…-** Dio el jinete del hambre quemándose por el torbellino de fuego, de repente su cuerpo se empezó a hinchar por la cantidad de magia que había absorbido y exploto en miles de pedazos liberando otra vez la magia. Cuando el hechizo termino los tres jinetes que quedaban fueron lanzados al suelo, el jinete de la muerte tenía su guadaña y armadura quemada y destrozada además de que estaba fuera de combate.

**Ahora os toca a vosotros-**Dijo Cris a los dos jinetes que quedaban que también estaban heridos pero pudieron soportar mejor el ataque-**"Impulso del Dragón del Sol"-**Cris se rodeo otra vez de llamas y salió disparada hacia la jinete de la justicia "(Un ataque como el meteoro de Jellal)", la jinete chaqueo sus dedos haciendo desaparecer la magia de Cris, pero debió a la velocidad que había cogido daba igual-** Eso no funcionara contra mi-**Dijo Cris antes de darle una patada en el estomago de la jinete que la dejo sin aliento debido a la velocidad y fuerza del ataque-**"Desgarro del Dragón del Sol"-**Sus puños se rodearon de llamas y empezó a atacar a la jinete incinerándola en el proceso y dejándola fuera de combate también.

**Maldita-** Dijo el jinete de la guerra que era el único que quedaba en pie-**"Bramido del Dios de la Guerra"**

"**Gran Rugido del Dragón del Sol"-** Los dos alientos chocaron pero el de Cris era muchísimo más potente y grande y fácilmente llego hasta el jinete dándole de lleno.

**No perderé ante ti…-**Digo el God Slayer cansado y completamente quemado-** Somos los hijos de Acnologia y no le decepcionaremos "Arte secreta de God Slayer: Furia de Ares (Ares es el dios de la guerra en la mitología griega)"-**El jinete junto sus manos crenado una bola oscura con tonos rojizos que el jinete lanzo hacia Cris creando un rayo de energía"(Como un Kamehameha)"-** ¡Muere!**

"**Gran taladro del Dragón del Sol"-** Cris volvía a girar sobre si misma otra vez envolviéndose en llamas pero creando la forma de una especia de lanza que se dirigió hacia el jinete, en la punta iba Cris dispuesta a dar el golpe de gracia. Los dos ataques chocaros y tas unos segundo de confrontación Cris empezó a atravesar el ataque llegando hasta el jinete y atravesándolo por completo como si de una lanza se tratase-**Esto acabo…-** Dijo Cris antes de volver a la normalidad y caer desmayada.

"**(Acaba Dragonforce ost)"**

**¡Cris!-** Dijeron Shio y Yuki cogiendo a Cris.

**Yuki…-** Dijo Cris en un susurro.

**Eres increíble Cris, nos has vuelto a salvar-** Le dijo Yuki juntando su frente con la de ella.

**Shio, Yuki…-**Dijo Erza que volvía a su armadura original.

**¿Qué pasa Erza-san?-** Dijo Shio

**Coged a los heridos y a Cris y cuidarlos hasta que se recuperen-**Dijo Erza

**¿Y qué hay de ti ** **Erza-san?-**Le pregunto Shio

**Yo voy a encargarme de Mary-** Contesto con decisión

**¿Está segura Erza?, no dudo de tu fuerza pero acabas de tener una pelea y no te ha ido muy bien-**Le dijo esta vez Yuki cogiendo en sus brazos a Cris.

**¿Me estáis desobedeciendo? –**Dijo Erza con un aura aterradora, los dos magos sudaron frio.

**¡No, claro que no! Ahora mismo nos vamos Erza-sama-** Dijeron los dos en una pose militar y salieron corriendo.

**Ahora es mi turno-**Dijo seria Erza-**No os decepcionare chicos-** Y erza fue corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

**Continuara.**

**Próximo episodio: La Reina de las Hadas vs La Reina de los Vampiros**

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	10. La Reina de las Hadas vs La Reina de los

"Happy": **En el capitulo anterior**

**Shio, Yuki…-**Dijo Erza que volvía a su armadura original.

**¿Qué pasa Erza-san?-** Dijo Shio

**Coged a los heridos y a Cris y cuidarlos hasta que se recuperen-**Dijo Erza

**¿Y qué hay de ti ** **Erza-san?-**Le pregunto Shio

**Yo voy a encargarme de Mary-** Contesto con decisión

**¿Está segura Erza?, no dudo de tu fuerza pero acabas de tener una pelea y no te ha ido muy bien-**Le dijo esta vez Yuki cogiendo en sus brazos a Cris.

**¿Me estáis desobedeciendo? –**Dijo Erza con un aura aterradora, los dos magos sudaron frio.

**¡No, claro que no! Ahora mismo nos vamos Erza-sama-** Dijeron los dos en una pose militar y salieron corriendo.

**Ahora es mi turno-**Dijo seria Erza-**No os decepcionare chicos-** Y erza fue corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

"Happy": **Ahora**

Erza corría hacia el pueblo lo más rápido que podía hacia el pueblo esperando que Mary no lo hubiera destruido aún, mientras en una zona apartada Shio y Yuki cuidaban de todos los heridos.

**¿Cree qué Erza-san estará bien?-** Dijo Shio que estaba cuidando a Lissana

**Bueno, no creo que la llamen Titania por nada, seguro que estará bien-**Le contesto Yuki que cuidaba de Cristina que estaba durmiendo plácidamente. En ese momento Natsu empezó a abrir los ojos.

**¿Dónde estoy?-**Dijo Natsu un poco confundido-** Un momento…-**Natsu pensó un momento y de repente se envolvió en llamas-**¡Donde están esos bastardos los voy a quemar a todos!- **Grito Natsu echado fuego por la boca.

**Tranquilízate Natsu…-**Le dijo Yuki

**¿Yuki, Shio?... ¿Donde están eso 4 bastardos?-**Natsu se levanto con el puño en alto listo para quemar a esos bastardos.

**Llegas tarde Natsu, Cris despertó y los derroto a todos-**Le dijo Shio al borde de la risa

**¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que otra vez fui inútil-**A Natsu le cayó una piedra encima que tenia escrito la palabra inútil, mientras que Yuki y Shio no paraban de reír.-** Por cierto ¿Dónde está Erza?-**Pregunto al no encontrar a su compañera entre los heridos.

**Erza fue a enfrentar a Mary la maestra del gremio-**Le contesto Yuki-**¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?-** Le dijo viéndole correr en dirección al pueblo.

**Yo también quiero luchar con esa tipa, además no quiero que Erza se lleve toda la gloria, cuiden de Lucy nos vemos-**Dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista. Los dos magos suspiraron resignados

**Espérame flamitas-**Grito ¿Gray? Corriendo detrás de Natsu

**¿Gray?, ¿Cuándo demonios?-**Dijeron Shio y Yuki a la vez con la boca abierta.

**Me niego a que el cerebro de carbón me supere, cuiden de Juvia-**Y Gray también desapareció de su vista.

**Esos idiotas-** Dijo Yuki con una mano en su frente y negando.

**¿No te recuerdan a alguien?-**Dijo con media sonrisa Shio.

**¡Jamás! No nos parecemos a esos idiotas-**Grito Yuki

**Yo no he dicho nada de nosotros jeje-**Se burlo Shio

**Maldito pez de pacotilla-** Dijo furioso y ruborizado Yuki.

**¿Qué dices hielitos?-**Dijo Shio juntando su frente con la de Yuki y aparecía una aura de batalla a su alrededor.

**¿Ahora le copias al cerebro de carbón?-**Le contesto Yuki

**Yo te llamo como quiera Muñeca de nieve-**

**Bastardo**

**Cubo de hielo**

**Dragón con olor ha pescado**

**Hielo derretido**

**¡Ya Basta!-**Grito una Cristina dormida golpeándoles y dejándolos KO para luego volver a dormirse.

**¿Pero qué?- **Dijo Shio

**¡Hasta en sueños detienes nuestras peleas!-**Grito Yuki con una gota de sudor y un chichón.

**Yuki…Shio… no volváis a pelear-**Dijo Cris con una sonrisa en sueños, Yuki y Shio sonrieron con ternura-**O si no os castigare-** Ahora los dos magos empezaron a sudar frio.

**Hasta en sueños es aterradora-** Dijo Shio.

**A…Aye...-**Le respondió Yuki

"Happy": **En ese momento en el pueblo**

"**(Suena: Black Flame ost)"**

**Correr todos, soldados poner a la gente en un lugar seguro-**Dijo un miembro de la guardia del pueblo-**Arqueros ¡disparen! –**Una línea de arqueros disparo sus flechas hacia una mujer peli verde que flotaba sobre ellos que resulto ser Mary Blood.

**¿Creéis que podéis hacer algo con esa birria?** -Se burlo Mary creando un barrera de color rojo alrededor suyo deteniendo las flechas-** Me toca-** En su mano izquierda apareció un látigo de color rojo sangre con el que ataco a los arqueros derribándolos y dejándoles fuera de combate- **¿Quién sigue? Tengo sed-**Dijo sacando sus colmillos y bajando al suelo.

**Maldición retirada debemos proteger a la gente del pueblo-**Ordenó el capitán de la guardia haciendo a los soldados retirarse, pero cuando el se disponía a marcharse Mary apareció delate suya sujetándolo por el cuello-** Maldición**

**Capitán-**Dijo una guardia mirando la escena

**Elya vete te encargo la seguridad de los ciudadanos protégelos.-**Le ordeno el capitán

**Pero…**

**No desobedezcas mi orden-**Le grito respirando con dificultad ya que Mira apretaba su agarre.

**Si mi capitán-**Dijo con la mirada ensombrecida par marcharse.

**Que valiente de tu parte pero en vano-**Le dijo al oído –**Luces delicioso-** Mary le rasgo la parte de arriba de la camisa mostrando su cuello ampliamente-** Buen provecho-** Y Mary mordió con sus colmillos su cuello bebiendo su sangre y sacando un gemido de dolor-** Delicioso, ahora a ir a por esa chiquilla.- ** Dijo empezando a volar y dirigiéndose hacia donde se habían dirigido los guardias.

**¡Capitana!-**Hablo un guardia a su nueva capitana-**La Vampira viene hacia nosotros ¿Qué hacemos?**

**Vosotros poned a salvo a la gente del pueblo yo me encargo de la vampira-** Dijo desenvainando su espada y dirigiéndose hacia Mary.

**A la orden-** Fue la respuesta del soldado

**Veo que no eres tan cobarde como pensaba-** Dijo Mary apareciendo delante de ella

**Vas a morir bruja-** Dijo Elya haciendo que su espada se prendiera de fuego-** Prepárate**

**¿Una espada mágica?-**Dijo Mary esquivando un ataque de la chica

**Yo también soy una maga-**Dijo creando una bola de fuego en su mano que lanzo hacia Mary

**Patético-** Dijo la vampira apartando el ataque como si nada, cuando volvió a mirar hacia la chica ya no estaba.

**¿Me buscabas?-**Dijo Elya detrás suya-** "Mel Force "-**La espada dio en el blanco lanzando a Mary contra una casa destruyéndola en el proceso.

**Como te atreves-**Dijo furiosa la vampira-** "Torrente de Sangre"-**Un rayo de color rojo salió disparado hacia Elya que no pudo defenderse recibiendo el impacto, la vampira invoco su látigo rojo y la ato con el atrayéndola hacia ella-**Hora del postre-**Dijo acercando sus colmillos a su boca.

**No… por favor…- **Empezó a llorar Elya

**Sigue por favor me encanta ver el sufrimiento ajeno-**Iba a morder su cuello pero en ese momento la vampira recibiendo una tremenda patada mandándola lejos de Elya-**¿Qué…?**

"**(Acaba: Black Flame ost y empieza: Erza vs Erza ost)"**

**Tu cana acaba aquí bruja, hoy no hay postre-**Dijo una voz femenina reconocible en cualquier lugar

**¡Tú!-** Dijo Mary recuperándose del golpe-**Erza, Titania. Parece que mi plato principal llego-**Dijo relamiéndose los labios

**Basta de hablar "Re-equipar: Armadura del cielo: ¡Blumenblatt!-** Erza se re-equipo con su famosa armadura e invoco cientos de espadas que se dirigieron hacia Mary

**Interesante "Barrera de sangre"-**Mary se cubrió de un escudo de sangre protegiéndose del ataque.

"**Re-Equipar: Armadura de Ala Negras"-**Erza se lanzo al ataque y cuando el escudo se disipo golpeo a la vampira que no vio venir el ataque-"**Re-equipar: Armadura de la emperatriz del Rayo"-**Erza volvió a re-equiparse y empezó a lanzar rayos desde su espada hacia la vampira que lo recibió de lleno, Mary se estrello contra un edificio destruyéndolo por completo mientras que levantaba una humareda. De repente un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció debajo de Erza del que salieron manos de sangre atrapándola-**Maldición**

**Te tengo Titania-**Dijo Mary acercándose a Erza

"**Rune Save" (La espada selladora)-** Dijo Elya cortando las manos de sangre y salvando a Erza-¿**Estás bien?**

**Si, gracias a ti-** Le sonrió Erza-**Ahora vente de aquí rápido.**

**Maldita entrometida-** Grito Mary-"**Blood Maker: Lanzas Sangrientas"-**Gran cantidad de afiladas lanzas de sangre se dirigieron hacia Elya.

**¡Cuidado! "Re-Equipar: Armadura de Hércules"-**Erza se interpuso en el ataque bloqueándolo con su armadura-**Corre ahora-**Le ordeno a la chica

**Está bien pero antes quiero que tomes mi espada seguro que alguien con tu poder sabrá sacarla el máximo provecho-**Elya saliendo del campo de batalla.

**Esta espada… me recuerda al arma de mi yo de Edoras-**Dijo recordando la lanza 10 mandamientos-**Así que usas magia de creación mágica… interesante.**

**¿Podemos continuar Titania? No me gusta hablar con la cena-**Dijo sádicamente-**"Blood Maker: Espada sangrienta"-** Una espada de sangre apareció en las manos de Mary

"**Re-Equipar: Armadura de Alas Negras"-**Erza volvió a usar esa armadura solo que su espada era la que la había dado Elya-** ¡Ven!-**Las dos magos comenzaron un duelos de espadas sin cuartel, las dos parecían tener la misma habilidad con l espada-** Eres hábil-**Dijo Erza atacando a Mary que bloque su ataque con su espada.

**Lo mismo digo de ti, hacía tiempo que no me entretenía tanto en una batalla-**Dijo Mary bloqueando el ataque de Erza-** Solo una de las dos saldrá viva de aquí, y esa seré yo-**Sonrió con arrogancia la vampira.

**Eso ya lo veremos "Explosion"-**Erza creó una explosión que dio en Mary haciéndola retroceder-**Como pensaba esta espada tiene el mismo poder que la de Erza de Edoras…me gusta "Re-equipar: Armadura de Amazona" (Es la armadura que le da velocidad a Erza pero en español su nombre es muy cutre así que le cambie el nombre)-**Erza se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Mary que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo-** "Mel Force"-**El golpe le dio de lleno, y a diferencia del anterior de Elya era mucho más poderos haciéndola escupir sangre y empujándola rompiendo varias paredes a su paso.

**Eso dolió-**Se quejo Mary-**"Blood Maker: Serpiente de Sangre"-**Una serpiente gigante apareció y empezó a atacar a Erza que esquivaba los golpes gracia a la velocidad de su armadura-**Perfecto "Blood Maker: "Dragón de Sangre"-** Un aterrador dragón hecho de sangre apareció encima de Erza lanzando un rugido de dragón que Erza pudo esquivar por los pelos, aprovechando la confusión Erza subió por la serpiente aprovechando su velocidad y salto hacia el dragón:

"**Silfarion"-**Erza empezó dar estocadas a una gran velocidad al dragón destrozándolo en mil pedazos, cuando termino con él se dirigió hacia serpiente-"**Explosion"-**Erza volvió a lanzar el ataque creando una explosión que destruyo a la serpiente.

"**(Acaba Erza vs Erza ost)"**

**Nada mal a ver cómo te apañas con esto…**

**¡Erza!-**Gritaron dos voces lejos de ellas.

**¿Chicos, qué hacéis aquí?-**Pregunto Erza viendo a Natsu y a Gray

**Nosotros también queremos patearle el culo a la vampira esa-** Dijo Natsu

**Oye que estoy aquí-** Dijo la vampira ofendida

**No queremos que te lleves toda la gloria Erza yo también quiero un poco-**Hablo Gray en bóxers.

**Serán estúpidos la vampira es mía-**Dijo Erza-**Ahora Gray vístete eres un blanco fácil para ella.**

**Eh?... ¿Cuándo demonios me quiete la ropa?-**Grito Gray empezando a buscar su ropa

**Mmmm… Delicioso-**Dijo Mary relamiéndose-**He encontrado a mi nueva presa, nos vemos Erza cando haya comido reanudaremos la pelea-**Dijo Mary convirtiéndose en vampiros y dirigiéndose hacia Gray.

**Maldita sea ¡Gray cuidado es una vampira de verdad!-** Le advirtió Erza

**Eh?...-**Pero para cuando Gray e dio cuenta ya tenía a Mary encima de él dispuesta a hincarle el diente-**Suéltame maldita**

**Deja que me lo piense…Mmmm….No ahora solo calla y disfruta de tu nueva vida como vampiro aunque viendo cómo te desviste cada dos por tres te queda mejor de hombre lobo-**Mary se acercaba a su cuello mientras que Gray sudaba frio.

"**Rugido del Dragón de Fuego"-** Natsu lanzo su aliento quemándolos a los dos.

**Maldito imbécil qué demonios haces me has quemado a mi también-** Le grito un quemado Gray

**Te salvado la vida maldito hielitos por lo menos podrías agradecérmelo-**Le reprocho Natsu

**Malditos entrometidos "Almas de la tierra acudir a mi llamada, despertad y devorar a los vivos-**Mary recito esas palabras y al instante una horda de zombis rodeo a los magos.

**Zombi, son zombis-** Grito entusiasmado Natsu

**Natsu, Gray encárguense de los zombis-**Ordeno Erza.

**No, yo quiero luchar con la vampira-**Gritaron Natsu y Gray

**¿Me desobedecéis?, que valiente de vuestra parte-**Dijo Erza con una aura aterradora que asusto a todos los presentes zombis incluidos.

**Ah que quieres que acabemos con los zombi pensaba que decías otra cosa, pero eso lo haremos encantados ¿Verdad Natsu?-**Dijo Gray pálido

**A…Aye-** Dijo temblando Natsu.

**¿Cómo puede ser que hada de más miedo que yo?-** Se dijo a si misma Mary-**Volvamos con lo nuestro Titania-**Dijo volviendo a atacar a Erza y empezando una nueva batalla.

**Parece que nos toca sacar la basura -**Dijo Natsu apretando sus nudillos

**Bueno ya que han venid hasta aquí hagamos un espectáculo-**Dijo Gray

**Estoy encendido-**Dijo Natsu abalanzándose sobre los zombis

"**(Suena: Natsu Theme ost)"**

"**Ice-Maker: Lance"-**Gray creo lanzas de hielo que atacaron a varios zombis.

"**Rugido del Dragón de fuego"-**Otra gran cantidad de zombis salieron volando echando humo-**Me siento como en una de esas películas de lácrima sobre zombis-**Dijo emocionado Natsu-**Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego-** Natsu golpea a otros, pero uno que pudo esquivar el ataque casi muerde Natsu.

**Imbécil no ataque cuerpo a cuerpo recuerda que son zombis si te muerden te conviertes en uno de ellos-** Le advirtió Gray-** Aunque en tu caso creo que te haría más inteligente jajá.**

**¿Qué has dicho princesa del porno?-**Dijo Natsu con una vena en la frente juntando su frente con la de Gray

**Lo que has oído cerebro quemado**

**Cubo de hielo**

**Mago con complejo de pirómano**

**Estríper de cuarta-** Y los dos comenzaron a pelearse entre sí. A todos los zombis les resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza

**Estos magos ser más tontos que nosotros-**Dijo uno de los zombis

**¿Qué has dicho cerebro podrido?-** Dijeron Natsu y Gray a la vez dándole un puñetazo en la cara y mandándole a volar

**Casi se nos olvida por qué estamos aquí-**Dijo Gray-**"Ice-Maker: Cannon"-**Una bola de hielo impacto contra un grupo de zombi abatiéndolos.

**Ya arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo-**Le contesto Natsu-**"Llamas en la mano izquierda, llamas en la mano derecha cuando las juntas: Llama brillante del Dragón de fuego"-**Una bola de fuego acabo con la mayoría de los zombis que ahora estaba muy quemados.

**Ellos ser monstruos-**Dijeron con terror todos los zombis que quedaban.

**Mira quien fue a hablar-**Dijo Natsu enfadado-**"Golpe alado del Dragón de Fuego"**

"**Ice-Maker: Geiser"-** Los dos magos continuaron cargándose zombis, mientras en otra parte la Erza continuaba luchando contra la Vampira.

"**(Termina Natsu theme ost y empieza: Titania no yoroi ost)"**

"**Re-Equipar: Armadura del Purgatorio"-**Erza alzo su gigantesca espada y ataco a la vampira

"**Blood Maker: Kraken"-**Un Pulpo gigante emergió del suelo y agarrando con sus tentáculos a Erza impidiéndola moverse-** "Blood Maker: Lanza de Sangre"-**Una lanza se formo en las manos de Mary que lanzo a Erza dispuesta a atravesarla.

"**Re-Equipar: Armadura de la emperatriz del rayo"-**Erza invoco una tormenta de rayos que destruyo tanto a la lanza como al Kraken-** "Onda de Voltios"-**En la punta de la lanza de la armadura se formo una bola cargad de energía eléctrica que descargo potentes rayos hacia Mary.

"**Barrera de Sangre"-**Una muralla hecha de sangre paro los rayos de Erza-** "Blood Maker: Andanada de flechas"-**Cientos de flechas fueron lanzadas hacia Erza

"**Re-Equipar: Armadura de Hércules"-**Erza apareció con su armadura la mitad de su escudo en una mano y la espada de Elya en la otra-**"Silfarion"-**Erza empezó a parar las flechas con la espada a una gran velocidad y las que no podía parar eren detenidas por su escudo impenetrable.

**Esta pelea no parece tener fin, ¿Quién se cansara y se equivocara primero?-** Dijo Mary

"**Re-Equipar: Armadura Fairy"-** Erza re-equipo la armadura que uso con Erza de Edoras-** "Espada Fairy: Benisakura"-** Erza invoco en su mano derecha su espada más poderos mientras que en la izquierda tenia la espada de Elya

**Con que vas dar por fin todo tu poder, excelente-**Dijo Mary que empezó a reunir energía-** "Take-Over: Reina Vampiro-** Mary se transformo en un murciélago gigante de color negro-**Empecemos de nuevo Titania-** Dijo ahora con una voz de bestia. Las dos magas se dirigieron a atacarse Erza ataco con sus espadas pero fueron bloqueadas con las garras de la vampira que parecían muy fuertes.

"**(Termina Titania no Yoroi y empieza: The Ultimate Final Death Battle ost)"**

Erza intento golpearla de nuevo pero esta lo esquivo elevándose en el aire-** ¿Ahora qué harás Titania?-**Dijo la Vampira atacando a Erza desde el aire

"**Gravity Core"-**Un agujero negro se formo en su espada haciendo caer a Mary del aire debido a la gravedad. Los golpes se volvieron a suceder ninguna cedía ningún centímetro-**"Mel Force".**

"**Torrente de Sangre"-**Los dos golpes dieron en el blanco derribando a las dos oponentes-** Como sigamos así esta pelea durara hasta las campanadas del Juicio Final-**Dijo Mary limpiándose la sangre que había escupido debido al impacto.

**Deja de hablar tanto-**Erza volvió a atacar a la vampira pero todos los ataques eran bloqueados por ella y al revés, las dos comenzaban a cansarse-** Eres muy fuerte-** La dijo Erza

**Lo mismo digo me encantaría luchar contigo en otra ocasión pero solo una de nosotras saldrá con vida-** Dijo con un tono amenazante Mary atacando a Erza.

**¿Por qué haces todo esto?-** Dijo Erza bloqueando el ataque

**Porque soy una fiel seguidora de Acnologia-**Dijo con el rostro oscurecido la vampira-** "Látigos de Sangre"**

**No es cierto hay otro motivo ¿verdad?-**Dijo Erza cortando los látigos con sus espadas

**Los humanos mataron a toda mi especie, sigo a Acnologia para cumplir mi venganza "Rugido de la Noche"-** Un rugido parecido al de los Slayer fue directo hacia Erza que apenas pudo defenderse haciéndola retroceder.

**Tu raza se dedicaba a matar a humanos-**Dijo Erza volviendo al ataque.-**"Explosion" **

**Eso es mentira solo unos pocos hacían eso y eran criminales en nuestra especie, nos mataban porque tenían miedo de nosotros-**Le contesto Mary bloqueando otro ataque de Erza y devolviéndole el golpe.

**Al igual que un tu especia solo unos pocos se dedicaban a mataros, ¿Debe pagar toda la humanidad por sus pecados?-**El comentario de Erza dejo sin habla a Mary

**Yo…-**Susurro Mary

**Esta pelea acabo-** Dijo Erza

**¿A qué te refieres?-**

**He encontrado tu punto débil-**

**¿No será?...-**

"**Re- Equipar: Armadura de Nagakami"-** Y al instante Erza se lanzo contra Mary

**No espera…-**Fue tarde ya que Erza la ataco haciendo desparecer su magia por el efecto de la espada y golpeándola dejándola derrotada en el suelo.

"**(Termina the ultímate final death battle ost**

**Por fin acabó…-**Dijo Erza volviendo a su armadura normal y tumbándose en el suelo, lucía muy cansada.

"Happy": **Con Natsu y Gray**

**¿Por qué desaparecen los zombis?-**Dijo Gray al ver desaparecer a todos los zombis

**Muy fácil ella ya ganó- **Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y con un mirada de orgullo hacia su compañera, porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir admiraba a Erza y la consideraba una hermana mayor para él.

**Esa chica-** Dijo Gray con una sonrisa-**Nos ha dejado las sobras y se ha quedado con el plato principal.**

**Bueno Erza es Erza después de todo-**Dijo Natsu relajándose por fin habían completado la misión.

**Fin**

**Próximo capítulo: De vuelta el gremio**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, he dado la espada de Rave Master a Erza ya que desde que la vi en Erza de Edoras quería que Erza se quedara con esa arma. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**


	11. De Vuelta al Gremio

"**ADVERTENCIA**: Ciertas escenas de este episodio han sido creadas en un momento de locura transitoria del escritor se recomienda leer con moderación."

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail, ya recuperados de sus heridas, se hallaban reunidos en la plaza del pueblo donde el alcalde los había llamado para hablar de la misión y de la recompensa.

**(Suena:****Nigiyaka na Machi Ost)"**

**Gracias magos de Fairy Tail no habéis salvado-**Dijo el alcalde, era un hombre mayor de unos 60 años, calvo y con una barba blanca, llevaba puesto un traje negro.

**No hay de que fue un placer ayudar, ahora ¿podemos hablar de la recompensa?-** Dijo Lucy con estrellas en sus ojos mientras que se le caía la baba.

**Veras-** Dijo el alcalde-** Nos habéis salvado pero vuestra batalla en el pueblo lo ha destruido completamente y tenemos que usar casi toda la recompensa para repararlo**

**¡Que! –** Dijo Lucy en shock mientras que un aura deprimente le rodeaba-** Mi recompensa**-Dijo entre sollozos

**Por cierto Elya-**Hablo ahora Erza-**Gracias por prestarme tu espada me sirvió de gran ayuda ten te la devuelvo.**

**No Erza-san te la regalo como parte de la recompensa, te será a ti mucho más útil, además me alegra haber servido de ayuda a la gran Titania de Fairy Tail-**Dijo con admiración la chica

**¿Me has reconocido?-**Pregunto Erza

**Claro te admiro desde que te vi en Los Juegos Mágicos eres genial –** Erza estaba ruborizada por los halagos de la chica-** Por cierto-**Dijo mirando hacia Natsu-** ¿Tu eres Natsu Dragneel verdad?-**El peli rosa asintió-**¡Kya! Por fin te conozco te admiro mucho-** Dijo lanzándose sobre el chico y abrazándolo, mientras que cierta rubia asesinaba con la mirada a la chica-** Tú también eres genial y aprendí magia de fuego como tu-**Dijo mientras que en su mano izquierda aparecía fuego.

**Wow, eres genial-**Dijo el chico fascinado, de repente alguien le empezó a agarrar por la oreja y arrastrarlo lejos de la chica-** ¡Auch! Lucy que haces.**

**Tenemos que irnos ya, deja de jugar y vamos al tren-**Dijo Lucy bastante molesta, Natsu al oír la palabra tren se puso morado inmediatamente.

**Vaya, vaya Lucy ¿Acaso estás celosa?-** Le susurro Erza al oído con un tono pícaro.

**¡Por supuesto que no!-** Grito sonrojada Lucy-**¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-** Lucy se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa sin saber por qué, si no estaba celosa ¿por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? Porque no estaba celosa ¿verdad?

"Happy": **En la estación de tren. No es justo Natsu y los demás se fueron sin nosotros **(Se va a un rincón deprimido)

**Vamos chicos entrar-** Dijo Lissana arrastrando a Shio por el suelo para subir al tren

**No por favor cualquier cosa menos esto-**Dijeron los Dragon Slayer ya mareados y sin haber pisado si quiera el tren.

**¡Vamos a dentro YA!-**Ordeno/Grito/Amenazo Erza

**¡Aye Sir!-**Dijeron todos y al instante todos los magos se encontraban en el tren.

**Creo que voy a morir…-** Dijo Cris pálida y con la frente azul.

**Odio mi cuerpo-**Dijo Natsu que esta vez no estaba recostado sobre Lucy ya que esta estaba mirando por la ventana y parecía estar molesta con él-** Lucy ayuda.**

**Tch…-**Chisto Lucy-**¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu nueva amiga?-** Dijo intentando parecer lo menos celosa posible.

**Socorro…-** Dijo Natsu al borde del vomito, Lucy suspiro y le atrajo hacia ella

**Está bien ven aquí…-** Dijo Lucy, Natsu se acerco sin dudar ya que pensaba que le iba recostar sobre sus piernas, más fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de eso Lucy le propino un golpe estilo Erza dejándolo inconsciente dejando a todos los presentes muy sorprendidos.

**¿Me lo parece a mí o Lucy se parece cada vez más a Erza?-**Dijo Gray con bastante temor al tener que enfrentar a dos Erzas**-¡Es el fin del mundo!-**Grito aterrado Gray, este comentario le valió para que la verdadera Erza le diera un golpe dejándolo inconsciente también.

**Gray-sama-** Dijo Juvia intentándolo despertar.

**Así estaremos más tranquilas las tres, y Lucy-** Dijo Erza-** ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!-**Dijo abalanzándose sobre la rubia abrazándola y con lagrimas de orgullo en sus ojos.

**Erza… me asfixio…Juvia ayuda…-**Dijo Lucy antes de caer desmayada por el abrazo mortal de Erza.

**Erza-san da miedo-** Dijo Juvia con temor.

"Happy": **En la estación de Magnolia**

**Por fin hemos llegado-**Dijo Erza estirándose mientras que el resto del equipo venia hecho polvo unos por el mareo y otros tras despertar de un duro golpe.

**No volveré a subir a un tren-**Hablo Shio vomitando en una papelera.

**¡Natsu, Lucy! Por fin habéis vuelto-**Dijo el Exeed azul conocido como Happy lanzándose a abrazar a Lucy o más bien a sus pechos lo que provoco la mirada asesina de Natsu, se había puesto celoso de un ¿gato? ¿O era envidia por no estar en el lugar de Happy?

**Chicos-**Dijeron los Exeeds de Yuki, Shio y Cris.

**Por fin hemos vuelto- **dijo Cris abrazando a Milly

**Volvamos al gremio que estoy molida-** Dijo Lucy bostezando, los demás asintieron y se dirigieron al gremio.

"Happy": **Esa la noche** **Lejos en la isla Galuna más bien dentro del templo un peli azul y una peli rosa se preparaban para realizar el ritual del goteo lunar que era capaz de revertir cualquier hechizo.**

"(Suena: Jellal Theme Ost)"

**Meredy ¿Está todo listo?-**Hablo el peli azul conocido como Jellal

**¡Sí!-** Dijo entusiasmada Meredy-** Esto ritual debería funcionar para revertir los efectos del hechizo-** Dijo con alegría.

**Chicos en verdad no es necesario estoy bien así, no merezco esto.-** Hablo una anciana muy familiar para todos.

**Tonterías, además te necesitamos para "eso"-** Dijo Jellal preparando el ritual

**¿Entonces el consejo de verdad nos deja hacerlo?-**Dijo entusiasmada Meredy

**Muy bien comencemos-**Dijo Jellal-**No debería requerir un tiempo excesivamente largo.-**En ese instante un rayo morado procedente de la luna empezó a caer sobre la anciana haciéndola brillar, mientras arriba de la pirámide 6 personas realizaban el ritual.

**¿Para esto nos unimos a Crime Sorciere?-** Dijo un hombre de pelo castaño conocido como Cobra o Erik.

**No te quejes esto es por amor-** Dijo un peli naranja un poco cuadrado que se hacía llamar Hoteye o Richard.

**Dejad de quejaros y continuar-** Ordeno una peliblanca conocida como Ángel o Sorano-**Además Midnight no se queja esta tranquilo-**En ese momento se oyó un ronquido por parte de él

**¡Está durmiendo!-**Gritaron los presentes. Horas más tarde el ritual termino y los magos observaron si había surtido efecto su trabajo o no.

**Estoy nerviosa-** Dijo Meredy.

**No te preocupes pronto podrás hacer cosas yuri con ella si quieres-** Hablo burlándose Erik

**Cállate, no soy lesbiana-**Le grito Meredy creando un enlace sensorial con él para que sintiera su vergüenza, haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

**Maldita no juegues con mis emociones -**Cobra y Meredy se empezaron a pelear

**Silencio que ya sale-**Dijo Ángel parando la pelea con un golpe ¿Desde cuándo era tan mandona? De un humo morado salió una silueta femenina, cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver a una mujer de largos cabellos negros y de gran belleza.

**Chicos he vuelto-** Hablo la mujer con una sonrisa.

**Ahora Crime Sorciere está completo…-**Dijo sonriendo Jellal.

"**(Termina Jellal Theme ost)"**

"Happy":** Dos semanas después, por la noche** **en casa de Lucy.**

**Natsu, Lucy se enfadar otra vez y nos va echar de su casa-**Dijo Happy mientras que estaba entrando por la ventana de Lucy.

**No pasa nada Happy-** Le contesto Natsu entrando por la ventana también, pero noto que el olor de Lucy era débil por lo que Lucy se había ido hace rato-**¿Dónde estará Lucy a estas hora de la noche? Happy sigámosla-** Le dijo Natsu

**Pero Natsu no sabemos donde esta**

**Happy se te olvida que soy un Dragon Slayer puedo rastrear su olor-** Natsu empezó oler el aire siguiendo el aroma de Lucy que le hipnotizaba-**Por aquí Happy-**Dijo Natsu saliendo del apartamento yendo en otra dirección.

**¡Aye!-** Dijo Happy siguiéndole. Tras media hora de búsqueda la encontraron caminando en dirección al bosque, y no se les ocurrió otra idea que espiarla para haber que hacía hasta que…

**Hey preciosa ¿qué hace alguien como tú aquí a estas horas?-** Dijo un hombre rubio. A Natsu le apareció un tic en el ojo y se contenía para no saltar a por el por acercarse demasiado a su rubia.

**Lo que a ti no te importa, ahora si me disculpas tengo prisa-** Dijo Lucy intentando no sonar muy borde.

**Tú no te vas a ningún sitio, nos vamos a divertir aquí un rato-**Dijo el hombre sujetando más fuete a Lucy. Natsu estaba a punto de salir cargarse a ese tipo pero las palabras de Lucy le detuvieron.

**Suéltame o atente a las consecuencias-** Dijo Lucy seria

**¿Y si no quiero preciosa? ¿Qué me va a hacer alguien como tú?**

**Virgo-**Dijo Lucy llamando a su fiel espíritu-** Hora del castigo**

**Si Hime-** Dijo Virgo detrás del hombre agarrándolo por el hombro

**¿Pero qué?...-** Dijo antes de que Virgo le empezara a impartir el "castigo"

**Pobre chaval-** Decía Happy viendo como el hombre era masacrado por la sirviente y la maga celestial-** No le van a reconocer ni en su casa cuando acaben con él.**

**Se lo tiene merecido Happy-** Dijo Natsu sonriendo maliciosamente viendo lo que las dos chicas le estaban haciendo al pervertido ese.

**Lucy es aterradora cada vez se parece más a Erza-** Dijo a Happy mientras que a Natsu le recorría un escalofrió al pensar eso. Tras 5 minutos de paliza las dos muchachas terminaron de golpear al chico.

**Muy bien espero que hayas a aprendido la lección-** Dijo Lucy sacudiéndose las mano-** Como intentes algo parecido te encontrare y esta vez no seré tan benevolente.**

**¡Eres un monstruo!-** Dijo el hombre totalmente desfigurado, mientras que a Lucy le aparecía una vena en su frente cabreándola de verdad.

"**Lucy Kick"-**Dijo Lucy lanzando su famosa patada mandando a volar al tipo. Luego Lucy continúo su camino. Natsu y Happy la siguieron, Lucy camino hasta al bosque y llego hasta una zona abierta de este-** Este lugar servirá-** Natsu y Happy miraban atentos a lo que la rubia hacia.

"(Suena: Lucy and the Power of the Celestial Spirits Ost)"

**Puerta de la cabra ábrete: Capricornio**\- Dijo Lucy invocando al espíritu-**Comencemos Capricornio.**

**Como usted diga- **Lucy se lanza hacia él y empezó a atacar a Capricornio mano a mano mientras este esquivaba los golpes con relativa facilidad. Mientras en un arbusto Natsu y Happy observaban sorprendidos

**Parece que Lucy solo quería entrenar en privado-** Decía Natsu viendo divertida la escena ya que Lucy era un poco patosa en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque un poco molesto porque no la había pedido ayuda a él ¿no se suponen que son un equipo? Natsu iba a salir a reclamarle a la rubia, pero Happy le detuvo adivinando lo que iba hacer.

**Si no nos ha dicho nada será por algo, a lo mejor nos quiere sorprender la próxima vez que vayamos de misión-** Dijo Happy con razón.

**Tienes razón Happy, vámonos-** Natsu y Happy se disponían a irse pero Happy sin querer piso una rama haciendo un poco de ruido pero que no oyó la rubia hasta que…-** Happy que has hecho ahora nos van a descubrir-** Grito Natsu alertando a Lucy y Capricornio.

**¿Natsu qué hace aquí?-**Pregunto Lucy un poco molesta

"**(Termina: ****Lucy and the Power of the Celestial Spirits ****Ost)"**

**Veras…-** Dijo Natsu nervioso-** Fuimos a tu casa pero como no estabas nos preocupamos y te seguimos hasta aquí, perdón ya nos íbamos, nos vemos mañana-** Lucy suspiro y sonrió.

**No pasa nada, Natsu quédate conmigo y ayúdame a entrenar…digo si tu quieres-** Dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada.

**Claro Lucy…pero… ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda desde un principio?**

**No quería ser una carga para ti-** Contesto Lucy un poco desanimada.

**Lucy tu nunca serás una carga para mí-** Dijo Natsu animando a Lucy

**Gracias Natsu-** Lucy puso una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Natsu-** Ya es muy tarde entrenemos mañana**

**De acuerdo pero que sea por la tarde para tener más tiempo-** Le dijo Natsu

**Está bien, hasta mañana Natsu-** Dijo Lucy despidiéndose

**Hasta mañana y prepárate porque va ser un duro entrenamiento-** Dijo Natsu serio

"Happy": **Por la mañana en el gremio**

"**(Suena: Nigiyaka na Machi Ost****)"**

Casi todos los miembros se encontraban presentes, hoy no era un día de muchas misiones así que los miembros pesaban el rato bebiendo y divirtiéndose, de repente se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a dos figuras.

**Freed, Bickslow bienvenidos **-dijo Lissana que estaba en la barra.

**Hola Lissana, ¿Eva ya has regresado?-** Pregunto Freed.

**Bueno pasaron muchas cosas…**-Dijo Eva un poco avergonzada.

**Por cierto ¿Dónde está Laxus?-** Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

**Oh se ha quedado con Mirajane, desde que están saliendo no paran de quedarse "a solas"-**Dijo Lissana con una mirada pícara, mientras que Freed se quedaba en shock y Bickslow se sorprendía.

**Laxus y Mira… ¡No!-**Dijo desmayándose

**¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-** Dijo Bickslow muy confundido.

**Parece que se ha confirmado que Freed era gay y le gustaba Laxus-** Dijo Lissana

**O que era hetero y le gustaba Mirajane-** Contesto Bickslow.

**O las dos cosas-** Dijeron todos los del gremio riéndose. Mientras en otro punto del gremio.

**Así que Lucy quiere entrenar-** Dijo Gray con una sonrisa de lado

**Debería ser yo su maestra-**Dijo Erza-**¿Por qué no la entrenamos entre todos?**

**¡No! Solo la voy entrenar yo-** Dijo Natsu antes de que sus compañeros echaran por tierra sus planes para quedarse a solas con la rubia.

**Tu lo quieres es estar a solas con ella ¿verdad?-** Dijo Gray colorando a Natsu.

**Cállate hielitos y ponte algo de ropa-** Le contesto un sonrojado Natsu.

**¿Cuándo demonios? ¿Qué me has llamado payaso de fuego?**

"**(Termina: Nigiyaka na Machi Ost y empieza: Invoke Magic ost****)"**

**Lo que has oído princesa Hentai-** Gray y Natsu chocaron sus frentes dispuestos a empezar otra de sus peleas.

**Me tienes arto rosita-** Dijo Gray golpeando a Natsu

**Bastardo de hielo-** Dijo Natsu devolviendo el golpe., los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea de las suyas y Erza no estaba dispuesta a pararlos.

**Pelo chicle**

**Pervertido**

**Cerebro quemado**

**Cerebro congelado-** En un descuido Natsu intento golpear a Gray pero este lo esquivo dando a Shio en su lugar que estaba hablando con Lissana.

**Maldito llamitas-** Dijo Shio golpeando a Natsu haciéndole chocar con Gray

**Serás imbécil me has tirado un Natsu-** Gray iba a golpear a Shio pero este se lo esquivó recibiendo el golpe Yuki que pasaba de casualidad por allí.

**Maldito bastardo tsundere con complejo de actor porno-** Dijo Yuki golpeando a Gray, los cuatro empezaron a pelearse entre sí.

**Sirenita**

**Cubo de hielo**

**Pelo afeminado**

**Pervertido**

Los insultos y los golpes seguían acabando con todo lo que se les cruzaba, mientras las puertas del gremio se abrían dejando ver a Lucy y Cristina que charlaban animadamente, las dos ignoraron el numerito de los 4 magos y se dirigieron a hablar con Erza que estaba comiendo un pastel de fresas.

**¿Erza por qué no les detienes, y tu Cris?-** Pregunto Lucy

**No hay ganas-** Contesto Yuki

**Mientras tenga un pastel de fresas ya puede venir Zeref que no me importa- **Dijo Erza concentrada en su pastel.

**No tenéis remedio-** Suspiro Lucy

**¿Por qué no les detienes tu?-**Pregunto Cristina

**Yo no soy tan fuerte como vosotras**

**Tonterías Lucy-** Le contesto Cristina-** Tu…**

**¡Cuidado!-**Grito un Gray completamente desnudo que impacto contra ellas dejando a las tres en el suelo y el pastel de Erza aplastado por supuesto bajo una zona… desagradable, el gremio enmudeció, todos se esperaban que Erza y Cristina acabaran con esos 4 más fue sorpresa al ver que la primera en reaccionar fue Lucy quie tenía a Gray agarrado de la cabeza como si fuera exprimirla los 3 Dragon Slayer tragaron duro habían despertado a la bestia que dormía en Lucy

**Gray, Natsu, Shio, Yuki…-**Hablaron ahora Erza y Cristina levantándose

**Chicos-** Hablo Lucy con una sonrisa macara-** Creo que esto os pertenece-**Dijo señalando a Gray para luego lanzarlo cual pelota de beisbol estrellándolo contra los magos-** ¡A ellos!-**Grito Lucy abalanzándose sobre ellos seguida de Erza y Cristina

-"( **Escenas eliminadas por vuestro bien y el mío, disculpen las molestias)"**

Mientras en la barra los magos se mantenían alejados de la matanza comentándola.

**Auch eso debe doler-** Dijo Cana viendo como las magas masacraban a los pobres magos.

**Eso me dolió hasta a mi-** Dijo Gajeel dando gracias al cielo por haber estado molestando a Levy mientras sucedía la pelea.

**No sabía que Natsu-san se pudiera doblar tanto-** Dijo Wendy, Lissana le tuvo que tapar los ojos para evitar que se traumatizara.

**Lucy se parece demasiado a la de Edoras, creo que eso era una técnica suya-** Dijo Lissana.

**Gray-sama está siendo violado por Erza con la escoba de Max-**Grito Juvia mientras que Max se ponía celoso (¿En serio?)

**Creo que deberíamos ir preparando 4 funerales-** Dijo Cana bebiendo su barril.

"**(Acaba: Invoke Magic ost)"**

"Happy": **5 insufribles minutos después, pobre Natsu era tan joven (empieza a llorar desconsoladamente)**

Los 4 cuatro magos se encontraban tirados en el suelo e irreconocibles, el peor parado era Gray que estaba desnudo y tenía la escoba de Max en… ya saben dónde. Mientras las chicas habían vuelto a la mesa a hablar tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Erza y Cristina son muy mala influencia para la coneja-**Dijo Gajeel al lado de Levy (¿Qué raro no?-** ¿O quizás no?**

**Mocosos-**Llamo Makarov a los miembros del gremio-**¿Qué ha pasado con esos 4?**

**Mejor no pregunte maestro-** Dijo Lissana-**¿Qué es lo quieres maestro?**

**Tengo un anuncio importante que dar-**Contesto el maestro

**¿Cuál es?-**Pregunto un recuperado Natsu aunque aun tenía la cara totalmente hinchada como si hubiera sufrido un ataque alérgico.

**Pues…**

**Fin**

**Próximo episodio: Un anuncio importante**

**Hola de nuevo, la verdad este capítulo esta muy fumao pero me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo espero que a vosotros os pase lo mismo leyéndolo.**

**A Angel Dracomir: De pie reverencia ¡Aye Sir! (Hay que ser educado y devolver el saludo XD) estoy feliz de tener otro seguidor gracias por comentar. Y si era el Satan Soul theme.**

**A Mirajane-Me alegro que te gustar la batalla de Erza, es mi personaje favorito de todos los animes que he visto empecé a ver Fairy Tail solo por ella XD.**

**Me despido no vemos en el próximo episodio**


	12. Un anuncio importante

"Happy": **En el capitulo anterior:**

**Mocosos-**Llamo Makarov a los miembros del gremio-**¿Qué ha pasado con esos 4?**

**Mejor no pregunte maestro-** Dijo Lissana-**¿Qué es lo quieres maestro?**

**Tengo un anuncio importante que dar-**Contesto el maestro

**¿Cuál es?-**Pregunto un recuperado Natsu aunque aun tenía la cara totalmente hinchada como si hubiera sufrido un ataque alérgico.

"Happy": **Ahora.**

"**(Suena: Rengougun, Shuuketsu! Ost)"**

**Como sabrán el último año ha sido muy movidito-**Dijo Makarov refiriéndose al ataque de Tártaros y los dragones –**Nos hemos enfrentado a muchos retos pero los hemos conseguido superar gracias a nuestra confianza y nuestros lazos, pero un nuevo reto se aproxima-**El maestro se aclaro la garganta-** Como sabrán en 7 años perdimos nuestro estatus como el gremio más poderoso de Fiore pero conseguimos recuperarlo el año pasado…**

**¿A dónde quieres llegar abuelo?-** Interrumpió Natsu

**Cállate y déjale a hablar-**Dijo Erza golpeando a Natsu-** Continúe maestro.**

**Continuando como ya va hacer un año de eso ha llegado la hora de que defendamos nuestro titulo en los nuevos juegos mágicos de este año-** Dijo Makarov el gremio soltó un grito de júbilo deseando que llegue ese día para patear el trasero de los otros gremios.

**Esta vez empezaremos ganando desde un principio-** Dijo Natsu con una mirada retadora.

**Este año no será tan fácil, las reglas han cambiado, además en este último año se han formado nuevos gremios poderosos, y la recompensa este año es de 50.000.000 Jewels-** A Makarov le salieron estrellas en los ojos-**Además este año se celebrara una competición de magia entre todos los reinos de Earthland y el equipo que representara Fiore estará formado por los magos elegidos del torneo mágico, por eso es preciso que se preparen bien y den lo mejor de vosotros mismos.**

**¡Aye Sir!-** Gritaron todos entusiasmados.

**¿Quiénes irán al torneo esta vez viejo?-** Pregunto Laxus

**El torneo mágico empezará en 4 meses haremos dos equipos como la otra vez y por supuesto la misma apuesta-** A los antiguos integrantes de Fairy Tail A les dio escalofrió-** Pero los miembros de los equipos los elegiré antes de que empiece el torneo, ahora tenéis 4 meses para prepararos y demostrar que podéis estar en el equipo.**

**Estoy encendido-** Grito Natsu

**Es de hombres ser parte del equipo-**No hace falta decir quien lo dijo ¿verdad?

Mientras Lucy tenía el rostro serio pero en sus ojos se reflejaba determinación.

**Esta vez será diferente, participare y no os decepcionaré chicos-** Susurro Lucy

**No te preocupes Lucy me encargare de que te elijan para el equipo y esta vez todo será diferente-** Le dijo con una de sus sonrisas Natsu haciendo sonrojar a la rubia-**Ahora hay más motivos para entrenar duro.**

**Sí, estoy encendida-**Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Natsu con orgullo hacia Lucy pero también se imagino cosas no aptas para un menor relacionadas con cosas calientes.

**Juvia también quiere participar-**Dijo Juvia entusiasmada

**Claro Juvia lucharemos juntos otra vez-**Hablo Gray sonriéndole-**Prepárate Lyon el año pasado no pude partearte el trasero pero este año lo hare.**

**Kagura, Milliana espero poder verlas de nuevo-**Dijo Erza

**¿Crees que podamos participar Yuki?-**Pregunto Shio

**A Cristina seguro que eligen y si nosotros también entrenamos duro también no elegirán-** Respondió Yuki.

"Happy": **Mientras en otros gremios se recibía la misma noticia.**

**En Sabertooth:**

**Esta vez no perderemos contra Natsu-san-** Hablo un rubio conocido con Sting

**Estoy deseando volver a enfrentarme a Gajeel para demostrar lo que he mejorado.-**Hablo ahora Rogue con una sonrisa.

**Me pregunto si Lucy-sama también participara-**Dijo Yukino.

**Recuerdo a Fairy Tail-**Sonrió Rufus.

**Sabertooth volverá a ser el gremio número 1-**Dijo Orga para luego ponerse a cantar.

**En Blue Pegasus:**

**Men… se respira una gran perfume en el ambiente-** Dijo Ichiya haciendo sus típicas poses.

**Sus palabras siempre tan sabias sensei-** Dijeron Eve, Ren y Hibiki

**Espero que el perfum de Erza-san esté en el torneo, Men…-**Mientras en Fairy Tail a Erza le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

**En Quatro Cerberus: ¿A quién le importan? (Ni siquiera le importan a Mashima XD)**

**En Mermaid Heels:**

**Volveremos a ver a Er-chan-**Dijo entusiasmada Milliana

**Erza esta vez lucharemos de verdad, y yo ganare-** Hablo con decisión Kagura deseando luchar con Erza en una mejores condiciones que en las anteriores mientras que una sonrisa se apoderaba de su serio rostro.

**¿Estás sonriendo Kagura-chan?- **Pregunto Milliana

**Por supuesto que no-**Grito Kagura sonrojada volviendo a su mirada seria.

**En Lamia Scale:**

**Gray, lo siento pero esta vez no solo te ganare en el campo de batalla sino en el corazón de Juvia-chan-**Dijo Lyon con corazones en los ojos mientras a sus compañeros se les caía una gota de sudor estilo anime.

**Eso es amor-**Dijo Sherry

**Como perdáis esta vez os hare girar-**Dijo su maestra.

"**(Acaba: Rengougun, Shuuketsu! Ost)"**

"Happy"**: Por la tarde en el bosque de Magnolia**

"**(Suena: Best Partner Ost)"**

**Vamos Lucy si quieres mejorar en cuerpo a cuerpo primero tienes que ser más ágil – **Dijo Natsu mientras lanzaba pequeñas bolas de fuego a su compañera para que las esquivara.

**Lo intento, pero es más difícil de lo que parece-** Dijo jadeante Lucy intentando esquivar las llamas que ya la habían quemado el trasero varias veces.

**Por cada llama que te de deberás hacer 5 flexiones, y como ya te han dado 10 deberás hacer…-**Empezó a pensar Natsu-**Ehhhhh-** Seguía pensando Natsu-** Esto…-**Y seguía y seguía-**Haber como era me llevo esto sumo aquello…-**A Natsu le empezó a salir humo por la cabeza-** ¡50! Si lo logre…-**Grito como si hubiera logrado algo imposible-** Me duele el cerebro, dejémoslo por hoy Lucy por ahora da 10 vueltas alrededor del bosque y luego realiza las flexiones.**

**¡Queeeeeeeeee!-** Grito aterrada Lucy

**Ya te dije que el entrenamiento iba ser muy duro, ahora a correr-** Ordeno Natsu

**Ya voy, ya voy-** Y ambos empezaron a correr.

"Happy":** 6 Vueltas después…**

**Ya no puedo más -**Dijo Lucy sin aliento

**Vamos Lucy que ya queda poco-** Le animo Natsu

"Happy": **4 Vueltas y 25 flexiones más tarde**

**Voy a morir di al gremio que les quiero-** Dijo una Lucy melodramática desplomada en el suelo.

**Como que ya no puedo más, no vas a parar hasta que lo hayas completado, ahora vamos, go, go, go, y no quiero más excusas-**Dijo Natsu disfrazado de sargento

**¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Natsu?-** Dijo aterrada Lucy por el comportamiento de su compañero.

**Menos hablar y más flexiones o mañana harás el doble.**

**¡Socorro! Ayúdenme-**Suplico Lucy

"**(Termina: Best Partner Ost)"**

"Happy":** Mientras en la barra del gremio**

**Cris-**Llamo Erza un poco nerviosa a su compañera que estaba en la barra bebiendo tranquilamente.

**¿Pasa algo Erza?- **Pregunto Cris notando el nerviosismo de Erza

**Me gustaría que entrenáramos juntas si no te importa**

**¿Entrenar tu y yo?... ¡Me encantaría será todo un honor!-** Dijo abrazando fuerte a Erza –** Nos volveremos las magas más fuertes del gremio y ganaremos los juegos nosotras dos solitas. ¿Cuándo empezamos?**

**Mañana mismo, Natsu ya está entrenando con Lucy y creo que Gray se fue a entrenar con Juvia-** Dijo Erza

**Muy bien mañana en el bosque comenzaremos, prepárate Erza porque no te lo voy a poner fácil.**

**Lo mismo digo-**Respondió Erza con una sonrisa

Y así casi todos los magos del gremio se pusieron a entrenar como locos, Natsu entrenaba con Lucy, Gray con Juvia, Laxus con Mira y Lissana, Elfman con Eveergreen, Freed y Bickslow, Gajeel con Lilly y Levy, y Wendy pidió que la entrenaran Shio y Yuki y ellos accedieron encantados de entrenar a la pequeña Slayer.

"Happy":** Dos semanas después en el bosque de Magnolia**

"**(Suena: Erza vs Erza Ost)"**

"**Circle Sword"-** Dijo Erza en su armadura del cielo lanzando su hechizo hacia Cris.

"**Circulo Solar"-** Cris contraataco con su versión del Circle Sword de Erza, los dos ataques chocaron pero el de Cris era más fuerte superando al de Erza y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"**Re-Equipar: Armadura de Hércules"-** Erza se protegió con su armadura aunque no pudo evitar que esta se dañara un poco-** Re-Equipar: Armadura de Alas Negras-** Erza apareció con u fiel armadura y la espada que la había dado Elya y que le había puesto el nombre de "Rave"-"**Mel Force"-** El ataque impacto en Cris haciéndola retroceder-** "¿Qué tal Cris?"- **Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

**Nada mal Erza, haber como te defiendes de esto "Rugido del Dragón del Sol"-** Cris lanzo su rugido directo hacia Erza

**Re-Equipar: Armadura de Amazona-** Erza saco su armadura a tiempo pudiendo esquivar el ataque con rapidez lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

"**Garras del Dragón del Sol"**

"**Silfarion"-**Erza bloqueaba todos los ataques de Cris con una gran rapidez-** "Explosion"-**El ataque golpeo lanzando lejos a Cris.

**Estoy emocionada, haber quien es más rápida "Impulso de Dragón"-**Cris se rodeo de fuego y se lanzo hacia Erza a una gran velocidad, mientras que Erza hacia lo mismo, las dos magas empezaron un intercambio de golpes que debido a la velocidad generaban grande ondas expansivas acabando con algunos árboles.

**Si por casualidad nos encontramos en diferentes equipos en el torneo será un placer luchar contra ti-** Dijo Erza parando un golpe de Cris mientras que se separaban para volver a chocar y golpearse mutuamente.

**Lo mismo digo Erza, aunque me gustaría que estuviéramos en el mismo equipo-**Ahora fue Cris la que bloqueo el ataque de Erza

**¿Y eso por qué?-** Pregunto Erza mientras seguían chocando una y otra vez sin cuartel cualquiera diría que esto era una batalla feroz y no un entrenamiento.

**Me gustaría luchar a tu lado en alguna batalla…, escucha paremos un poco-** Dijo Cris, mientras las dos paraban un momento para coger aire.

**Gracias, lo mismo digo, pero hora te voy derrotar y demostrar que soy más fuerte que tu, "Re-Equipar: Armadura de Nagakami"**

**Que te lo has creído si piensas que vas a ganarme "Torbellino del Dragón del Sol"-**Cris empezó a girar sobre si misma envolviendo en llamas naranjas formando un tornado que se dirigía a Erza.

**La magia no funciona contra esta armadura-**Dijo Erza chocando su espada con el vórtice del torbellino cortando su magia y haciendo un hueco colándose en el interior golpeando a Cris y derribándola.

**Wow esa armadura es increíble-** Dijo Cris con asombro-** Puño brillante del Dragón del Sol-**Cris se lanzo contra Erza con su puño en llamas, pero esta lo bloqueo con su espada, en ese momento Cris aprovecho para dar una patada a Erza en el costado desestabilizándola-**Golpe alado del Dragón del Sol**\- Este golpe si impacto hiriendo a Erza y derribándola, por suerte su armadura no se rompió ni su espada.

"**(Termina: Erza vs Erza)"**

**Uf… estoy agotada-** Dijo Erza sudando y con bastantes magulladuras.

**Lo mismo digo continuemos mañana-**Cristina parecía estar igual que Erza, de repente se oyó ruido de lucha a lo lejos-** ¿Qué es ese ruido?**

**No lo sé vayamos a ver-**Dijo Erza yendo en la dirección del ruido.

"Happy": **En otro lado del bosque de dónde vienes los ruidos**

"**(Suena Salamander Ost)"**

"**Regulus Impact"-**Leo lanzo su ataque contra Natsu.

"**Rugido del Dragón de Fuego"-**Los dos ataque chocaron creando una explosión-"**Puño de Hierro del dragón de fuego"-**Natsu salió de la explosión con su puño en llamas golpeando a Loki.

**¡Loki!-** Grito Lucy-** Capricornio ataca.-** El espirito obedeció y empezó a atacar a Natsu cuerpo a cuerpo pero él los esquivaba ágilmente

"**Alas del Dragón de Fuego"-**Natsu golpeo a Capricornio derrotándolo y haciéndolo desaparecer-**Lucy tu turno-**Lucy solo asintió y se lanzo contra el intentándolo golpear -**Has mejorado bastante-**Dijo mientras bloqueaba sus ataques.

**Eso no es todo-** En ese momento Lucy agarro su látigo y aprovecho la sorpresa del peli rosa para atarle con su el-**Loki ahora.**

"**Juicio del León"-**Leo lanzo el mismo hechizo que uso contra Elfman, el ataque estaba a punto de alcanzar a Natsu pero él se empezó a rodear de llamas que formaron lo que parecía una mano que detuvo parte del poder del rayo por lo que Natsu solo recibió un pequeña porción del ataque.

**¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?- **Pregunto Lucy

**No lo sé ha sido un acto reflejo-**Dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión-**Continuemos.**

**De acuerdo-**Puerta de los gemelos ábrete-** Géminis transfórmate en Juvia-**El espíritu obedeció transformándose en la maga de agua-**Loki, géminis ataquemos todos juntos.**

"**Metralleta Regulus"**

"**Espadas de Agua" Oh Gray-sama…**

**Llama brillante del Dragón del Fuego-** El ataque basto para parar los dos ataques, pero no vio que Lucy apareció detrás de él propinándole una de sus patadas estrellándolo contra un árbol.-**Je je Lucy me lo estas poniendo difícil, mi entrenamiento súper intensivo ha dado sus frutos.**

**Gracias Natsu-** Dijo Lucy sonrojada

"**(Acaba: Salamander Ost)"**

**¿Chicos?-** Hablaron dos voces femenina detrás de los árboles.

**Cris, Erza ¿qué hacéis aquí?-**Pregunto Natsu

**Entrenando ¿Y vosotros?-**Respondió y volvió a preguntar Erza

**Lo mismo que vosotras, por cierto Erza-**Contesto Natsu

**¿Qué quieres?**

**Pelea conmigo, esta vez te ganare**

**No, estoy muy cansada.**

**No acepto un no por respuesta "Rugido del Drag…-**Antes de lanzar su rugido fue detenido por un golpe en el estomago de Erza seguido de un codazo que lo dejo tendido en el suelo completamente derrotado

**Ya que te pones así ¿Empezamos?**

**Me rindo-**Susurro Natsu, Cris y Lucy empezaron a reír-** No es justo… además no decías que yo sería el que te superaría-**Dijo recordando las palabras de Erza en Phantom Lord

**A eso… era solo para darte ánimos, ni creas que te voy a dejar que me superes-**Hablo retadora Erza.

**Eres cruel-**Dijo antes de desmayarse por otro golpe de Erza.

**Vámonos a casa se hace tarde-** Dijo Cristina, mientras que Lucy cargaba a Natsu en su espalda.

**¿Por qué tengo que cargar yo con este?-**Se quejo la rubia.

**Pues porque es tu pareja-**Dijo Cris sonrojando a Lucy

**¡No somos novios!- **Grito Lucy muy sonrojada.

**Yo me refería a pareja de entrenamiento yo no he dicho nada de novios mal pensada-**Cris tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

**Urusay-**Grito Lucy aun más sonrojada.

"Happy": **Al día siguiente en el gremio**

Nabb se encontraba como siempre mirando el tablón de misiones sin coger ninguna hasta que se encontró con una petición extraña que le sorprendió demasiado.

**Misión requerida para: Lucy Heartphilia**

**Solicitante: Layla Heartphilia **

**Fin**

**Próximo episodio: Las Llaves de Diamante**

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**


	13. Las Llaves de Diamante

"Happy":** En el capitulo anterior**

Nabb se encontraba como siempre mirando el tablón de misiones sin coger ninguna hasta que se encontró con una petición extraña que le sorprendió demasiado.

**Misión requerida para: Lucy Heartphilia**

**Solicitante: Layla Heartphilia **

"Happy": **Entonces**

"**(Suena Jellal Theme Ost)"**

Varios magos estaban reunidos en el centro del gremio mirando el extraño pedido mientras que Lucy estaba muy seria mirando la hoja.

**Mama…-**Lucy intentaba contenerse las lágrimas pero era una tarea muy difícil.

**Lucy…-** Natsu miraba a su compañera con mucha preocupación.

**¿Qué deberíamos hacer maestro?-**Pregunto Titania

**No lo sé, podría ser alguna trampa de algún gremio oscuro, o también podría ser verdad y tratarse de la madre de Lucy, de todas formas es una decisión que debe tomar ella.-** Dijo Makarov preocupado por Lucy.

**¿Qué dice la misión exactamente Lucy?-** Dijo Gray igual de preocupado que el resto.

Lucy empezó a leer la misión en alto-** "Lucy Heartphilia se requiere su presencia en la ciudad de Soledad Layla Heartphilia tiene algo muy importante para usted."-** Lucy paro de leer-** No dice nada más-** Lucy empezó a temblar, las lagrimas se le empezaban a escapar, en ese momento Natsu se acerco y le dio un abrazo protector parando sus lágrimas-**Gracias…Natsu.**

**No me gusta verte llorar-** Natsu limpio sus lágrimas con su mano-** Iremos a esa ciudad y comprobaremos si es verdad lo de la misión-** Natsu puso una de sus sonrisas haciendo sonreír también a Lucy, los demás sonreían tiernamente ante la escena que se daba.

**Lucy ¿qué vas a hacer?-**Pregunto Makarov.

**Voy a ir maestro quiero averiguar qué es lo que está pasando-** Dijo seria Lucy.

**Muy bien, si esa es tu decisión... ¿Quién la va a acompañar?**

**Yo, por supuesto-**Levanto la mano Natsu

**Si el flamitas va yo también-**Dijo Gray

**Parece que el equipo vuelve a reunirse, yo también voy-**Dijo Erza sonriendo-** ¿Qué dices Wendy te apuntas?**

**Claro Erza-san-**Dijo Wendy

**No se olviden de nosotros-** Dijeron Happy y Charle

**Chicos…-** Dijo Lucy mientras que unas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos-**…Gracias**

"**(Termina: Jellal Theme ost)"**

"Happy":** Unas horas después en la estación de tren**

"**(Suena: Happy Theme)"**

**¿Estamos todos listos?-**Pregunto Erza

**Si, Erza partamos-**Le contesto Gray

**Erza-**La llamo Cris

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Cuando vuelvas retomaremos nuestro entrenamiento-** Dijo sonriéndola

**Eso espero, cuida bien del gremio mientras que no este**

**No te preocupes nadie causar problemas-**Erza sonrió y se despidieron

**Buena suerte chicos-** Se despidió Mira viendo partir el tren. Mientras en el tren Lucy estaba seria.

**¿Estás bien Lucy?-**Le pregunto Natsu.

**Si, gracias no te preocupes… ¿No estás mareado?**

**Wendy me echo Troya, Lucy si algo te preocupa puedes decírmelo, somos compañeros.**

**Claro, solo estoy confundida, la misión, mi madre… no se qué va a pasar-**Lucy empezó a temblar de nuevo, Natsu le cogió la mano trasmitiéndole su calor y la miro a los ojos.

**No te preocupes yo estoy aquí contigo no permitiré que te pase nada-**En ese momento Lucy no pudo más y se abrazo a Natsu poniéndose a llorar-** Mi Lucy…-**Susurro Natsu.

**¿Has dicho algo?-**Pregunto Lucy limpiándose las lágrimas.

**No…nada-** Natsu aparto la mirada sonrojado

**Y luego me llamas tu rara- **Rio Lucy. Mientras Erza y Gray charlaban.

**Gray ¿por qué no has dicho que venga?-** Pregunto Erza a su amigo.

**Si esto es peligroso no quiero que salga herida-** Dijo Gray sabiendo a quien se refería.

**¿La estás llamando débil? Te recuerdo que cuando os enfrentasteis casi te gana.**

**Eh…bueno…eso es cierto pero…-** Dijo Gray un poco nervioso y sonrojado

**No pasa nada solo quieres protegerla…aunque no lo necesita.**

"Happy": **Unas horas de viaje después**

**¿Por cierto Wendy cuando crees que pasara el efecto de Troya?-** Pregunto Natsu

**Ya debería haber pasado hace rato-** Contesto Wendy, en ese momento el efecto desapareció y Natsu se puso morado

**Wendy…ayuda…-**Dijo Natsu al borde del vomito

"**Próxima Parada: Soledad"-**Dijo la lácrima de comunicación del vagón

**Mmm… ¿Ya hemos llegado?-**Dijo Lucy despertándose de una siesta-**¿Qué le pasa a Natsu?**

**El efecto de Troya desapareció-**Contesto Wendy. El tren se detuvo en la estación y los magos salieron.

"Happy":** Más tarde en la plaza de la ciudad.**

"**(Suena: Ayashii Madousi)"**

**¿Dónde tenemos que ir?-**Pregunto Natsu.

**No lo sé en la misión no pone dirección-**Contesto Lucy**, **en ese momento un encapuchado apareció delante de los magos.

**¿Lucy Heartphilia?-** Pregunto con un voz femenina, los demás pusieron una pose de pelea en caso de que fuera una trampa-**Tranquilos Fairy Tail no voy a haceros daño-** Se quito la capucha dejando ver a una chica rubia de unos 24 años, tenía los ojos azules y se parecía mucho a Lucy.

**¿Quién eres?-** Pregunto Lucy acercándose a ella

**Soy tu prima la hija del hermano de tía Layla, Cyntia Keys-**Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia. Lucy estaba en shock

**¿Desde cuándo tengo tío y prima?**

**Quizás no te acuerdas de nosotros porque vivíamos lejos y veníamos a visitarte de vez en cuando, pero cuando tía Layla se murió, Jude nos alejo de ti, papa intento llevarte con nosotros por los abusos de tu padre pero su dinero y poder lo impedían-**Dijo Cyntia

**¿Y por qué la habéis llamado ahora y no antes?-**Pregunto Erza.

**Porque ahora tiene el poder suficiente para recibir el ultimo regalo de tía Layla.**

**¿Regalo? ¿De mi madre?-**Lucy no entendía nada

**Por favor acompáñenme a mi casa**

**¿Cómo sabemos qué podemos confiar en ti y que esto no es un engaño?-**Dijo Gray

**No pueden saberlo simplemente vienen o no vienen- **Le contesto con simpleza la chica.

**Lucy tu qué dices-**Le pregunto Erza

**Vamos-**Lucy no parecía estar muy confiada pero tenía que aclarar algunas cosas y esa chica podría tener información.

**Seguidme es por aquí-** Los magos empezaron a caminar por el pueblo hasta llegar a una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad-** Aquí es, pasad.-** Los magos obedecieron entrando en la casa que tenía un aspecto muy modesto pero acogedor.

"**(Termina: Ayashii Madousi)" **

**Cyntia ¿Ya han venido?-** Pregunto un hombre desde la cocina.

**Si papa-** Contesto la rubia

**Ve al salón que ahora voy**

**De acuerdo, vamos-**Los demás la siguieron a un salón n poco grande lleno de decoraciones, en las que había fotos de Cyntia de pequeña y fotos de Layla y Lucy junto a ellas.

**Parecen que de verdad es tu prima-** Dijo Erza

**O se lo han montado muy bien-** Hablo Gray que aun desconfiaba de ellos. Unos minutos después apareció el padre de la chica, era un hombre alto rubio con ojos marrones, era Lucy pero en chico.

**Hola Fairy Tail, Lucy soy tu tío Bruce…**

**¿Eres Batman?-**Pregunto inocentemente Natsu, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de las dos rubias.

**¡Por supuesto que no Baka!-** Dijeron a la vez Lucy y Cyntia

**Sin duda son familia-** Dijo Gray con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

**Aye…-**Dijo Natsu con un chichón en la cabeza

**Ejem…bueno es cierto que en carnaval me disfrazo de Batman para ligar…-** A todos los presente les cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza-** Pero como iba diciendo soy tu tío Bruce Keys y hermano mayor de Layla, te hemos llamado porque tu madre antes de… morir nos encomendó que cuando tuvieras el poder suficiente te entregáramos esto-**Dijo el padre sacando una caja pequeña y dándosela a Lucy.

**¿Entonces mi nombre completo es Lucy Heartphilia Keys?-**Lucy empezó a abrir la caja y lo que se encontró la dejo extrañada-** ¿Una Llave?**

**Wow está hecha de diamante-** Dijo Natsu cual niño que ve un dulce en una tienda.

**¿Qué es esto Bruce?-**Pregunto Lucy extrañada, en la llave se podía ver un símbolo de un lobo.

**Llámame tío, y esto mi querida sobrina es una llave estelar.**

**¿Cómo?-** Dijeron los 5 magos y sus Exeeds

**Creía que solo había llaves de plata y las 13 doradas del zodiaco-** Dijo Wendy

**En realidad hay muchas más, estas que estáis viendo aquí es una de las muchas llaves de diamante son mucho más poderosas que cualquier llave dorada incluso más que Leo, pero requieren una gran cantidad de magia para usarlas y no van con contrato ya que estos espíritus eligen a su portador haciéndolo pasar por duras pruebas.-** Explico Cyntia

**Suena muy difícil para mí-** Dijo Lucy agachando la mirada

**Lucy yo se que podrás hacerlo, confió en ti-**Dijo Natsu con una de sus sonrisas que hacían sonreír a Lucy por muy triste que estuviera.

**Se Gussssssstan-**Dijeron a la vez Happy y Cyntia sonrojando a Lucy y Natsu, los dos Exeeds se miraron un momento.

**¡No me imites esa frase es mía!-**Dijeron a la vez Happy y Cyntia

**¿Qué? Yo no te estoy imitando eres tu el/la que me está imitando**

**Deja de imitarme-**Cyntia empezó a estirar las mejillas de Happy mientras que el gato hacia lo mismo con las mejillas de ella.

**¡SILENCIO!-** Grito Titania callando a ambos y paralizándolos-** Mucho mejor así.**

**Bueno ¿Y qué espíritus invocan estás llaves?-** Pregunto Charle

**Criaturas y dioses de la mitología antigua-**Respondió Cyntia- **Esta es la llave del Lobo del Norte: Fenrir y debido a su "personalidad" seguro que podrás manejarlo bien Lucy.**

**¿Estás segura?-**Pregunto Lucy

**¿Quieres probarlo? Vamos al patio Lucy-**Dijo su tío. Lucy iba a reclamar algo pero Natsu le agarro de la mano trasmitiéndola que él estaría con ella y que no permitiría que le pasase nada, eso fue suficiente para que Lucy cogiera la llave y saliera al patio junto con los demás.

"Happy":** En el patio**

"**(Suena: Lucy and the power of the celestial Spirits ost)" **

**Muy bien Lucy, primero concentra toda tu magia e invoca al espíritu como a cualquier otro-** Dijo Bruce. Lucy se puso en posición y comenzó a recitar el ritual.

**Estoy enlazada con el mundo espiritual ahora espíritu responde a mi llamado "Ábrete Puerta del Lobo del Norte: Fenrir"-** De repente una ventisca de nieve se levanto impidiendo ver nada, en ese momento se oyó un gran aullido de lobo haciendo desaparecer la ventisca y dejando ver a un lobo del tamaño de una persona con el pelaje negro en la parte de arriba y blanco en la parte de abajo (como un Husky) tenía ojos rojos y grandes colmillo, lucia muy intimidante.

**Quien osa llamarme-** Hablo con una voz de bestia, a Lucy le temblaban las pierna por el miedo.

**Yo…-**Dijo Lucy captando la atención del lobo-** Lucy Heartphilia…-**El lobo ladeo la cabeza

**¿La hija de Layla?-** El lobo se acerco a ella haciéndola temblar más de lo que estaba-** Ahora veremos se eres digna de ser mi maestra-**El lobo empezó a mirarla de arriba abajo y a olisquearla cosa que no gusto a cierto dragón de fuego.

**¿Y bien…? (Me va a comer, me va comer…)-** Lucy ahora mismo parecía un flan por los temblores que daba.

El lobo se relamió el hocico-**Aprobada-** De repente una luz azul ilumino al lobo que empezó a cambiar de forma convirtiéndose en un humano, cuando el brillo desapareció se podía ver a un hombre con el torso desnudo con grandes músculos, pelo negro con una larga melena, ojos azules era muy apuesto, vamos una gran visión par el público femenino.

**¿A si de fácil?-** Dijo Lucy sin poder apartar la vita del torso del lobo al igual que Erza mientras escenas no aptas para menores aprecian por su mente.

**Solo un gran cuerpazo como el de Lucy se merece ser mi maestra- **Dijo el lobo-** ¿Te gusta la vista?-** El lobo empezó a besar los músculos de sus brazos-** Ahora este cuerpo serrano es tuyo Lucy-san-** Dijo en un tono pícaro mientras que un peli rosa gritaba por lo bajo amenazas de muerte lente y dolorosas al lobo.

**Es…un…exhibicionista-** Dijo Lucy-** ¿Es qué no hay ningún espíritu con una personalidad normal?**

**Lo que faltaba otro pervertido-**Dijo Natsu a un molesto

**¿A quién has llamado pervertido cerebro quemado?-**Dijo Gray furioso.

**Lo decía por Taurus pero ahora que te has dado por aludido acabas de confesar que eres un pervertido-** Sonrió triunfante Natsu callando a Gray

**Gray-san tu ropa-** Dijo sonrojada Wendy

**¿Cuándo demonios…?-** Gray empezó a buscar su ropa

**¿Quién se cree qué es él para exhibirse así? yo solo puedo hacerlo a mí nadie me quita mi momento de gloria-** Y así empezó a hacer poses enseñando sus músculos y su torso mientras que a Lucy y a Erza le caía un hilo de sangre por la nariz.

**La verdad no me importa que sea un exhibicionista-** Dijo Lucy prácticamente babeando mientras un Natsu furioso estaba a punto de quemar a alguien.

**A mí tampoco, préstamelo unos días Lucy-** Dijo Erza igual o peor que Lucy

**Papa, Lucy es una pervertida-**Se burlo Cyntia haciendo reír a su padre

**Lucy, Erza-san me despido tengo que volver al mundo de los espíritus, Lucy cuando me necesites en una batalla llámame o si quieres pasar un buen rato también y va lo mismo para ti Erza-san –**El lobo desapareció dejando a Lucy y a Erza con un derrame nasal mientras que Natsu estaba prácticamente en su modo de fuego y relámpagos conteniéndose para no desquitarse con la casa

"**(Acaba: Lucy and the power of celestial Spirits ost)"**

"Happy":** Horas después**

"**(Suena: Nakama Tachi ost)"**

**Esperamos volverte a ver Lucy-** Se despidió su prima

**Igualmente-** Dijo Lucy

**Los estaremos animando en el torneo mágico buena suerte-** Dijo Bruce.

**Recuerde viejo que si ganamos tendrá que venir vestido de Batman al gremio-** Hablo Natsu con una sonrisa maliciosa

**Si lo recuerdo, ah se me olvida una cosa, Natsu ven aquí…-** Natsu se acerco y el hombre le empezó a susurrar algo en su oído

**Cuida de Lucy se nota que te quiere mucho. Y no te preocupes por Fenrir él es así le encanta llamar la atención**

**La cuidare con mi vida señor-**Contesto Natsu un poco sonrojado-** Y más le vale al lobito porque si no me hare un abrigo de piel con su pelaje-** Ahora tenía una sonrisa demoniaca

**Una cosa más tío-** Dijo Lucy seria-** ¿Cómo murió mi madre?-**Bruce y Cyntia se tensaron.

**Aun no estás preparada-**Dijo Bruce-** Conocerás la verdad a su debido tiempo**

**¿La verdad?-**Lucy estaba más confundida que antes.

**Dejemos de hablar tanto y cojamos el tren nos espera un largo viaje y solo quedan 3 meses para el torneo-**Dijo Gray metiendo prisa, que en lo que verdad quería era llegar pronto para seguir entrenando con Juvia, o más bien para estar con Juvia.

**¿Tren?-** Natsu se puso morado-** Wendy échame Troya**

**Natsu-san si te hecho Troya perderá su efecto-**Contesto Wendy mientras que los demás comenzaban a reír

**Va a ser un viaje muy largo…-** Dijo Natsu ya mareado.

**Fin**

**Próximo Capitulo: Especial Sabertooth**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ahora una pregunta ¿Qué preferís?**

**Rogue x Yukino**

**Sting x Yukino**

**Yukino x Harem**

**Como habéis leído las llaves de diamante invocan a seres mitológicos si queréis que Lucy consiga uno o que aparezca en la historia decídmelo pero tendréis que inventaros su personalidad y debe ser muy excéntrica**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. Especial Sabertooth

"**(Suena: Happy Theme Ost)" **

Ya solo quedan 2 meses para los nuevos juegos mágicos y desde que fueran anunciados los gremios participantes habían empezado a entrenar, pero hora nos centramos en el antiguo gremio número 1 de Fiore Sabertooth que tras mucho entrenar habían decidido ir de vacaciones a relajarse un poco.

**Ya estamos aquí, y como maestro de Sabertooth que soy digo que… ¡Nos divirtamos!-** Grito Sting sonriendo.

**¡Sí!-** Gritaron todos los miembros.

**Sting-sama ¿Me acompañas a comprar helados?-** Dijo un poco sonrojada Yukino.

**Yukino ¿cuántas veces te eh dicho que me llames Sting?, que sea el maestro del gremio no quiere decir que no sea tu amigo, y me enc...-**No acabo la frase ya que los miembros de Sabertooth rodearon a la maga.

**Yukino-chan ven a bañarte conmigo-** Dijo uno de los miembros

**Yukino quieres tomar helado conmigo recuerdo que te gustan de vainilla-**Dio Rufus.

**Vamos a cantar al karaoke Yukino con tu voz seguro que arrasamos-** Hablo Orga entusiasmado con la idea de cantar.

Más y más miembros le pidieron cosas a la chica-** Yukino ven conmigo**

**No, ella vendrá conmigo-**Los miembros comenzaron a pelearse entre sí mientras Yukino estaba nerviosa y sin saber que hacer o que decir y a Sting le apareció una vena en la frente conteniéndose para no golpear a todo el gremio.

**¡Ella vendrá conmigo idiotas, y ahora lárguense!-** Grito Sting abrazando de forma sobreprotectora a una sonrojada Yukino.

**¿Quién te crees para decidir eso?-** Dijo uno de los miembros.

**Pues el maestro del gremio-** Sting cayó a todos lo que protestaron-** Además Yukino me lo pidió a mi primero-**Sting sonrió triunfante

**Yukino-chan ¡Noooooo!-** Dijeron todos los miembros retirándose poco a poco. Mientras un Rogue serio observaba desde la distancia.

**Supongo que es mejor así-** Suspiro un poco triste el dragón de las sombras lo que no sabía era que el destino le aguardaba una sorpresa dentro de poco.-** Vamos a divertirnos Frosch (Según Natsu-san este año asesinaran a Frosch… no lo permitiré y tampoco me convertiré en el Rogue que vino del futuro)-**Rogue y su Exeed se dirigieron a la piscina a bañarse. Mientras con Sting y Yukino.

**¿Te gustaban los helados de vainilla no?-** Pregunto Sting a lo que Yukino asintió-** Ja soy un genio para los gustos de las chicas-** Sonrió arrogantemente Sting.

**No digas tontería Sting lo sabes porque se lo has oído decir a Rufus-**Yukino estaba haciendo algo muy raro en ella sonreír maliciosamente.

**Eh… bueno… yo… ¡No se dé que estás hablando!-** Sting estaba un poco sonrojado por haber sido pillado por su amiga-** Bueno aquí tienes tu helado**

**Gracias-**Los dos empezaron a caminar por el parque comiendo sus helados que resultaron ser los dos de vainilla, siguieron caminando hasta que Sting choco con una persona cayendo los dos al suelo.

**Hey tu mira por dónde vas-** Dijo Sting levantándose.

**Lo mismo digo-** Los dos se levantaron y se miraron sorprendiéndose

**¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-** Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y señalándose

**¿Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama?-** Yukino estaba tan sorprendida como ellos al encontrarse a los dos magos de Fairy Tail por aquí.

**¿Qué hacéis aquí Fairy Tail?-** Pregunto Sting

**Estamos de vacaciones, rubio oxigenados y lo mismo digo por vosotros.**

**¿Qué me has llamado cerilla andante?-**Sting y Natsu chocaron sus frentes

**Lo que has oído dragoncito de tercera.**

**Natsu… ¿Ta acuerdas de lo que dijo Erza acerca de pelear en este lugar?-** Le dijo Lucy y al instante a Natsu le recorrió un escalofrió al recordarlo.

"Happy": **Flash Back ¡Aye!**

**Natsu, Gray como pelen y causen problemas como cuando estuvimos en el parque de los juegos mágicos no volveréis a ver la luz del sol-**Dijo Erza amenazante, los dos magos tragaron duro y asintieron.

"Happy": **Fin de Flash back**

Al instante el mago de fuego se separo de Sting temblando

**Jajaja te da miedo Erza-** Se burlo Sting-**Yo podía vencer a Erza si quisiera no hay nada imposible para el gran Sting.**

"**(Termina: Happy theme ost)"**

**¿Ah sí?-**Dijo una oz detrás de él, Lucy y Yukino palidecieron y hacían gestos a Sting de que se callara, mientras Natsu fue a por unas palomitas viendo lo que iba suceder, y bien que lo iba a disfrutar.

"**(Suena: Erza no mahou 3)" **

**Pues claro va de durita por la vida per luego es…-** Sting se dio la vuelta y su rostro quedo totalmente blanco-** E…Er…Erza-** Sting empezó a temblar como un niño y retrocedió lentamente-** E…era una broma… tu eres la más fuete sin duda… ¿no te habrás en… enfadado verdad?-** Sting estaba a punto de mearse en los pantalones

**Veamos de qué está hecho "El Gran Sting"-**Dijo Erza tronando sus dedos y sonriendo de forma diabólica.

"**(Termina: Erza no mahou 3)"**

"Happy": **Una paliza después.**

Sting estaba en el suelo lleno de moratones y chichones completamente inconsciente, mientras una Erza en bikini negro se sacudía las manos como si hubiera sacado la basura

**Sting despierta… -**Dijo Yukino dando con un palo al cuerpo de Sting como si de un cadáver se tratase. De repente Erza sintió un escalofrió por su espalda, la única cosa que temía Erza acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

**Men… que es este maravilloso perfum que huelo, no puede ser otro que el perfum de Erza-san y Lucy-san-**Ichiya hizo acto de presencia haciendo que Erza tuviera la misma reacción que si hubiera visto una rata.

**Sting sigue inconsciente ¿Qué hago?-** Pregunto Yukino dando golpes en la cara de Sting.

**Quizás necesite el boca a boca Yukino-chan-** Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa picara

**Boca… a… boca-** Tartamudeo Yukino sonrojada y mirando de reojo al rubio, mientras Sting que se había despertado hace unos segundos atrás decidió fingir un poco más y disfrutar del momento, pero como siempre las cosas no salen como uno quiere.

**Men… dejadme ayudar… se primeros auxilios-** Los magos palidecieron, mientras que Sting que para su desgracia no escucho aun esperaba que cierta chica le hiciera el boca a boca, cuando sintió los labios de lo que él pensaba que era Yukino se extraño mucho, parecían de hombre, de repente abrió los ojos dándole una imagen que le traumatizaría para siempre, Ichiya le estaba haciendo el boca a boca mientras Erza sufría nauseas por esa escena, ver hacer el boca a boca a Ichiya era algo demasiado desagradable para ella, Natsu se había atragantado con sus palomitas, Lucy estaba con la cara desencajada y Yukino… bueno Yukino estaba asesinando con la mirada a Ichiya ¿Dónde se ha ido la dulce Yukino?. Cuando Sting se recupero del shock lo primero que hizo fue golpear a Ichiya lanzándolo lejos-** ¡Meeeeeen!**

**¿Sting estás bien?-**Pregunto Yukino

**¡¿Dónde está el baño? necesito lavarme la boca a fondo o conseguir una nueva boca!-** Sting se fue corriendo hacia los baños

"Happy": **Minutos después en los baños**

Sting estaba lavándose los dientes como si no hubiera un mañana y ¿qué usaba como pasta de dientes? Pues ni más ni menos que desinfectante.

**¿Sting todavía estás ahí?-**Yukino estaba a las puertas de los baños.

**¿Yukino, qué haces en la puerta de los baños de hombres?-** Pregunto Rogue que venía hacia ella.

**Buena veras…-** Y le conto todo lo sucedido. Cuando termino la explicación Rogue tenía las mejillas hinchadas intentando contenerse la risa pero era muy difícil, en ese momento Sting salió del baño con cara de pánico en sus ojos.

**Voy a tener pesadillas el resto de mi vida-**De repente Sting vio algo que no le gusto nada Rogue con cara burlona y Yukino juntos-** ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Pregunto bastante molesto.

**Pues venia al baño y me he enterado de que por fin has salido del armario "(En Latinoamérica es salir del closet si no me equivoco)" –**Rogue no pudo más y empezó a reír como nunca lo había hecho mientras que a Sting le salía una vena en la frente.

**Cállate emo-** Grito Sting furioso

**¿Qué me has llamado rubia de bote?-** Rogue y Sting juntaron sus frentes.

**Chicos no peleen-**Dijo Yukino lanzándolos una mirada de cachorrito que hizo sonrojarse a ambos y apartar la mirada.

**Bueno solo por hoy te haremos caso-** Dijo Sting y Rogue sonrojados y un poco nerviosos.

**Vamos a divertirnos chicos-** Dijo Yukino mientras corría hacia la piscina

**Espéranos Yukino-** Dijeron los dos yendo tras la chica**.**

"Happy": **Por la noche en el hotel**

Sting y Rogue caminaban por los pasillos del hotel donde se hospedaban cuando de repente se fijaron en un cartel que había

"Esta noche a las 10 se celebra una fiesta mágica en el hotel, si quieren asistir deben ser magos y llevar pareja"

**Puede ser divertido-** Dijo Rogue

**¿A quién podría llevar?-** En ese momento tanto Sting como Rogue pensaron en Yukino, luego se miraron sabiendo lo que habían pensado los dos-** Ni lo sueñes –** Y Sting echó a correr junto con Rogue en dirección de la habitación de Yukino, pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con medio Sabertooth pidiéndola ir a la fiesta con ellos-** Dejadla en paz idiotas-** Mientras en el hotel de Fairy Tail ocurría algo parecido.

**¡Lucy!-** Hablo Loki con corazones en los ojos-** Ven conmigo a la fiesta, se mi princesa esta noche-** De repente la llave de Fenrir se ilumino apareciendo el espíritu en smoking causando un sonrojo a Lucy.

**No voy a permitir que mi Lucy salga con este gato mugroso-** Dijo el lobo-** Ven conmigo no solo soy terriblemente sexy también se bailar con estilo, y luego podemos tener una noche candente si tu quieres Lu-chan-** Lucy sufrió un derrame nasal instantáneo.

**Cállate saco de pulgas "(Para aclarar Loki= león= gato Fenrir= Lobo= Perro, ¿os imagináis como es su relación? XD)" ella vendrá conmigo-** Lo dos espíritus chocaron sus frentes discutiendo por quien llevaría a Lucy al baile sin darse cuenta de que un dragón rosa se había llevado a Lucy de la habitación.

**Eh? ¿Dónde está Lucy?-** Dijo el lobo

**Parece que el dragón se ha vuelto a quedar con la princesa-** Suspiro Loki desapareciendo y volviendo a su mundo.

**Lucy prefiere al pelo chicle antes que a mi… -** Dijo el lobo llorando a mares-** Eso no es bueno para mi ego, bueno volveré y haber si me encuentro con Freya en el mundo espiritual -** Dijo babeando para luego desaparecer. Volviendo con Sabertooth, Sting y Rogue llegaron a la fiesta los dos acompañados por Yukino

**Mira que tener que venir los dos con la misma persona-** Dijo Sting molesto-** ¿Yukino por qué te decidiste en el hotel?**

**Porque entrasteis a la vez y me lo pedisteis a la vez ¿Que iba a hacer?-**Respondió Yukino, mientras que un grupo de chicas la mataban con la mirada.

**Van con dos será suertuda la tía-** Hablo una

**Tiene su propio harem no es justo-** Dijo otra. Ya dentro de la fiesta el lugar era bastante grande, y había comida a montones además de buena música

**¡Comida!** –Grito Sting antes de desparecer e irse al bufet libre.

**Ese idiota-** Dijo Rogue-** Yukino ¿bailamos?-**Dijo Rogue un poco sonrojado.

**Está bien- **Los dos empezaron a bailar al son de la música, mientras Sting se estaba atiborrando de comida, pero cuando vio la escena se le hincho la vena de la frente.

"**(Suena: Invoke Magic)"**

**¡Cambio de pareja!-** Dijo Sting dando una patada a Rogue lanzándolo lejos de Yukino-** ¿Bailamos?-** Yukino se sonrojó y solo asintió mientras que se ponían a bailar.

**Maldito Sting –** Rogue reapareció y golpeo a Sting que fue a parar de casualidad a donde se encontraban Natsu y Lucy bailando un poco sonrojados, Sting chocó con la espalda de Natsu haciéndolo caer y chocarse con Lucy cayendo también, y fue casualidad que al caer la cara de Natsu fue directamente a parar a los pechos de Lucy haciéndola sonrojar al extremo.

**Estoy en el cielo…-** Susurro Natsu con un sangrado nasal y babeando.

**¡Kya! Pervertido-** Lucy cogió a Natsu y lo lanzo contra Sting haciéndolo chocar también contra Rogue.

**Maldito bastardo-** Dijeron los tres levantándose y chocando sus frentes.

**Estúpido blondie porque has interrumpido mi baile con Lucy-** Dijo Natsu pegando en la cara a Sting.

**Yo no he hecho nada flamitas ha sido este emo de aquí que a interrumpido mi baile con Yukino.-**Sting devolvió el golpe a Natsu

**¿Qué has dicho rubio afeminado?-** Respondió Rogue dando un golpe a Sting pero este lo esquivo dando en su lugar a Natsu.

**Maldito emo-** Natsu golpeo a Rogue iniciando una pelea por toda la habitación.

"Happy": **15 Minutos después**

El hotel estaba completamente destruido y la fiesta arruinada

**Fairy Tail, Sabertooth…-** Dijo el dueño del hotel- **Desde hoy les queda prohibida la entrada en este hotel de por vida, ah y tomen la factura de los daños.-** Los integrantes de ambos gremios miraban con ojos asesinos a Natsu, Sting y Rogue que estaban muy golpeados por cortesía de Erza. Después de media hora de regañina los dos gremios se despidieron y se fueron para sus respectivas ciudades.

**Bueno el día no ha estado tan mal verdad-** Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

**¡Cállate!-** Respondieron todos los integrantes del gremio

**Natsu…-**Dijo Erza-** Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre pelear antes de venir aquí-** Dijo Erza sacando un látigo de quien sabe dónde, Natsu palideció y se escondió detrás de Lucy-** Hora del castigo.**

**No Erza espera… ¡Lucy Ayuda!-**Natsu salió corriendo mientras que una furiosa Erza le perseguía

**A mí no me mires-** Rio Lucy, para Natsu sin duda iba ser un viaje de regreso muy largo.

"**(Termina: Invoke Magic)"**

"Happy":** Mientras con Sabertooth**

**¿Qué clase de maestro tenemos que nos echan del hotel por su culpa?-** Dijeron los miembros mientras volvían a la ciudad.

**Cállense idiotas que es esa forma de hablar al maestro-**Grito Sting-**Todo fue culpa de Rogue**

**Pero qué dices tú fuiste el que me golpeo primero, porque estabas celoso de que o bailara con Yukino-** Sting y la nombrada se sonrojaron.

**Yo no estaba celoso-** Grito Sting totalmente rojo.

**Claro que no porque tu ya tienes a Ichiya-**El rostro de Sting cambio de rojo a morado mareándose como si estuviera en un transporte.

**Cállate, creo que necesitare psicólogo para superar esto-**Los demás miembros del gremio se empezaron a reír, sin duda ese gremio había cambiado mucho y ahora estaba en condiciones para competir con Fairy Tail cuya fuerza venia de los lazos entre sus miembros.

**Fin**

**Próximo Capítulo: Los Días antes del Torneo**

**No se preocupen por el pobre Rogue le tengo una pareja sorpresa, estoy dudando entre 3, una es un OC y las otras dos a ver si adivináis quiénes son.**

**Espero que le haya gustado, me hace muy feliz que más gente haya comentado estuve con una sonrisa en la cara todo el día y eso que tenía dos exámenes muy difíciles en mi universidad, adiós y nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**


	15. Los Días antes del Torneo

"**(Suena:****S-class Wizard Promotion Trial Ost)"**

Quedan tres semanas para que comiencen los juegos mágicos otra vez, y en el gremio de Fairy Tail nuestros magos están reunidos a la espera de que el maestro explique las nuevas reglas del torneo y que equipos irán.

**-Muy bien mocosos es hora de elegir a los participantes de los dos equipos, espero que os hayáis preparado bien porque este año va a ser muy duro-** Dijo el maestro desde el balcón. Todos se prepararon para la noticia-** Este año serán 6 miembros por equipo y solo se permite una sustitución, ahora en el equipo A irán: **

**-Erza **

**-Cristina**

**-Natsu**

**-Gray**

**-Juvia**

**-Lucy**

**-Estoy encendido-** Dijo Natsu

**-Juvia parece que iremos en el mismo equipo-** Dijo con una sonrisa Gray

-**Juvia se esforzara-**

**-Muy bien ahora los del equipo B:**

**-Laxus**

**-Mirajane**

**-Yuki**

**-Shio**

**-Gajeel**

**-Wendy**

**-¿Yo?- **Pregunto la pequeña Slayer mientras que un rincón Elfman lloraba diciendo cosas sobre que no es de hombres no ser elegido

**Wendy demuéstrales el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento-** Dijo Shio animando a la pequeña.

**¡Sí! Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-**Wendy estaba llena convicción, sin duda ella había cambiado mucho, de ser una niña pequeña que no sabía pelear a convertirse en gran guerrera.

**-Mocosos paren de hablar y festejar y escuchen sobre las nuevas reglas-** Volvió a hablar el maestro llamado la atención de los magos-** En este año participaran 12 gremio y no 8 como en el año pasado, el torneo durara más días, y por ultimo ahora no hay una fase de prueba y otra de batalla, sino que cada día un gremio se enfrentara a otro y se elegirá al azar si es una pelea individual, un combate de parejas, un tres contra 3, o un desafío, por lo tanto todos los gremios se enfrentaran al menos una vez en el torneo y eso incluye a nuestros dos equipos por la tanto den lo mejor de vosotros mismos y enseñen a los demás gremios como pelean los magos de Fairy Tail. Y ahora… ¡Hagamos na fiesta!-**

**¡Aye Sir!- **Gritaron todos los miembros del gremio.

"**(Termina: S-class Wizard Promotion Trial Ost)"**

Más tarde en el gremio Levy estaba leyendo un libro sobre mitología hasta que encontró algo que le sorprendió-** ¡Lu-chan ven aquí rápido!**

**¿Qué pasa Levy-chan?-**Pregunto la rubia llegando donde estaba Levy.

**¿Ocurre algo malo Levy?-** Dijo esta vez Natsu que había venido junto con Lucy

**Creo que he descubierto donde se encuentra otra llave de diamante-** Dijo Levy

**¿En serio Levy-chan eso fantástico?-** Dijo Lucy con estrellas en sus ojos-**¿De quién se trata, y donde está?**

**Calma Lucy-** Dijo Natsu con una gota de sudo en la cabeza.

**Pues…- **Levy puso rostro serio-** Se trata de un dragón-** Eso dejo en shock a los dos magos.

**Un dragón…-**Susurro Natsu

**-¿Dónde se encuentra?-**Pregunto Lucy

**-El libro no lo especifica pero dice que es una montaña del que caen lágrimas de dragón-**

**-¿Lágrimas de dragón?-**Pregunto Natsu

**-Es una metáfora Natsu, seguro que se refiere a una cascada-**Le explico Lucy-

**-¿Pero por qué lágrimas de dragón? ahí está la clave para encontrarla, pero no se me ocurre nada-**Dijo Levy pensando.

**Quizás esto sirva- **Lucy saco la llave de Fenrir-**Puerta del Lobo ábrete: Fenrir- **El lobo apareció en su forma humana.

**Hola Lucy, por fin te has decidido a pasar una noche conmigo-** Dijo Fenrir en tono pícaro, Lucy se sonrojo le empezó a caer un hilo de sangre por su nariz.

**Maldito chucho déjala en paz-** Dijo Natsu muy molesto-** Te ha llamado porque quería preguntarte si conocías el paradero de una llave**

**-¿Cuál llave? Lucy-**Pregunto Fenrir.

**-La llave del Dragón de Niflheim: Nidhogg-** Contesto Levy a que Lucy seguía imaginándose cosas no aptas para menores-**¿Desde cuándo Lu-chan es tan pervertida?**

**Esa bastarda-** Dijo Fenrir-**Es mejor no acercarse a ella**

**¿Ella?-** Dijeron los tres.

**Nidhogg es una dragona, y es tremendamente insoportable-** Dijo el lobo

**¿Cómo lo sabes?-**Pregunto Lucy

**Estuve saliendo con ella hace un par de años-** Dijo el lobo haciendo que a los tres magos se les abriera la boca de par en par.

**¿Es tu ex?-** Dijo Natsu

**¿Y cómo es que un lobo y un dragón podían salir juntos?-**Pregunto Lucy en estado de shock

**Casi todos los espíritus de las llaves de diamante pueden tener una apariencia humana a parte de la suya.-**

**¿Sabes dónde está?-** A Lucy sin duda cada vez le sorprendían más los espíritus.

**Si, al norte a cinco días de aquí-**Fenrir no se veía muy convencido de ir a por la llave

**¿A qué esperamos vamos?-** Dijo Natsu entusiasmado.

**¿No es mucho tiempo? ¿Llegaremos a los juegos?-** Dijo Lucy

**Tranquila yo os llevaré parte del camino, además de sexy soy rápido, llegaremos en tres días.-**Dijo el lob presumiendo

**-Pues partamos enseguida para regresar lo antes posible y llegar a los juegos-** Natsu se le vía muy entusiasmado sobre todo por la idea de ver a un dragón.

Los dos magos fueron a buscar a Happy para que les acompañara y avisaron al maestro de a dónde iban. Luego parieron hacia su destino montados encima de Fenrir

"Happy":** Tres días después.**

Natsu y Lucy habían llegado por fin a la montaña donde se encontraba la llave, se encontraba en un bosque en el reino de Seven al norte de Fiore, era una montaña bastante accidentada y su cima tenia la forma de la cabeza de un dragón desde donde caían dos cascadas de lo que parecían sus ojos que eran entradas a una cueva.

**-Parece qué aquí es-** Dijo Lucy-** ¿Sabes dónde está la llave Fenrir?**

**-En la boca del dragón, ¿Seguro qué queréis verla?-** Dijo el lobo un poco asustado.

**¡Claro tengo cosas que preguntarla!-** Dijo Natsu

**Fenrir ¿No puedes subir a la cima?-** Pregunto Lucy

**Claro subid-** Fenrir volvió tomar su apariencia de lobo y los dos se montaron en su lomo, acto seguido el lobo empezó a escalar la montaña-** Agarraos fuerte.-** Tras unos minutos unas cuantas caídas por fin llegaron a la cima

**Mira Lucy, allí esta-**Dijo Natsu señalando una llave clavada en una roca-**Voy a por ella**

**¡Espera Natsu!-** Grito Lucy-**Puede que haya trampas-** Fue demasiado tarde Natsu cogía la llave y al instante el suelo empezó a temblar-** Natsu ¡Idiota!-** La cueva empezó a derrumbarse sobre ellos

**Rápido hay que escapar-** Dijo Fenrir transformándose en humano cogió ambos magos y dio un gran salto saliendo de la cueva y aterrizando en el suelo.

**Gracias Fenrir-** Dijo Lucy

**Por poco no lo contamos, ¿Eh Lucy?-**Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa antes de recibir un capón por parte de la rubia

**Podríamos haber muerto, idiota -**Dijo furiosa Lucy

**Perdón Lucy, ¿Vas a invocarla ya?-**Dijo Natsu dándole la llave a Lucy

**Está bien-** Dijo Lucy cogiendo la llave y poniéndose en posición-** Estoy enlazada con el mundo espiritual ahora espíritu responde a mi llamado "Ábrete puerta del dragón de Niflheim: Nidhogg"-** De la llave salió un rayo que fue directo hacia el cielo, el rayo se empezó moldear dándolo la forma de un dragón, en ese momento un rugido tremendo se oyó y el rayo se transformo en una dragona de color morado, era bastante grande y tenia rasgos femeninos en su cara.

**-¿Quién me ha llamado?-**La dragona miro hacia abajo y vio a los magos, Lucy estaba un poco asustada, Natsu tenía estrellas en sus ojos y Fenrir estaba ¿temblando?-** ¡Tú!-** Dijo al ver al lobo, ella descendió al suelo a la vez que se hacía más pequeña y tomaba cuerpo femenino, cuando se transformo era una chica bastante alta de cabello morado y ojos color zafiro-** Maldito Fenrir como te atreves a venir aquí, después de lo que me hiciste.**

**Espera Nid-** Dijo Fenrir temblando-** Todo tiene una explicación.**

**¡No me llames así!-**

**Esto… Nidhogg-** Dijo Lucy llamando a la dragona.

**¿Y tú qué quieres?-**Su mirada se poso en su llave que la tenia Lucy-** Así que tu eres la quién me ha invocado… Esperaba algo más-** A Lucy se le hincho la vena de la frente

**Lamento no ser lo que esperabas-** Lucy intentando contener su enojo-** Quiero hacer n contrato contigo-** Dijo un poco más calmada-

**No me interesas niña, aunque se mi dejaras media hora solas con ese amigo tuyo peli rosa me lo pensaría-** Dijo lanzando una mirada picara hacia Natsu.

**Ni lo sueñes bastarda-** Dijo Lucy explotando en celos.

**¿Eh? ¿Es qué acaso estas celosa? ¿Es tu novio?-**Natsu y Lucy se sonrojaron

**Por supuesto que no…-** Lucy estaba nerviosa y tartamudeaba .

**-Entonces no habrá problema, a menos que él no quiera ¿verdad?-**Lucy agacho la cabeza ella tenía razón ellos dos solo eran amigos y nada más.

**-Pero yo no quiero hacerlo-** Dijo Natsu serio, la dragona quedo en shock, de repente lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

**¡Oh no! Ya empezó el numerito-** Dijo Fenrir

**¡Idiota! –** La dragona estaba llorando-** ¿No te parezco lo suficientemente atractiva?- **Lucy y Natsu estaban con la boca abierta viendo la escenita que había montado el espíritu.

**-¿Qué la pasa?- **Lucy estaba en shock en serio que sus espíritus eran cada vez más raros.

**Ya os dije que era insoportable-** Le contesto Fenrir

**Oye, oye cálmate un poco-** Dijo Lucy intentando hacerla para de llorar-** Eres muy atractiva así que no llores.**

**Graciaaas Lucy-san-** La dragona abrazo a Lucy mientras seguía llorando.

**-Me…asfixio-**

**Los siento Lucy-san, tu si me comprendes, como eres fea…-** A Lucy le salió un tic en el ojo mientras que Fenrir y Natsu se contenían la risa-** Estás bien te doy me llave-** A Lucy se le ilumino la cara-** Pero yo no lucho gratis.**

-**¿No sé por qué? pero me esperaba algo así-** Dijo resignada Lucy.

-**Lucy tenemos que regresar al gremio cuanto antes si no nos perderemos los juegos mágicos-** Dijo Natsu metiendo prisa.-** A por cierto Nidhogg ¿Sabes donde están Igneel, Grandine y Metallicana?**

**Si-** Respondió la chica, un brillo de esperanza asomo en la cara de Natsu-** Pero no puedo decirte donde están, ni por qué se fueron.**

**-¿Por qué no?-** Natsu se desilusiono

**Es por tu seguridad y la de ellos, pero no te preocupes solo puedo decirte que ellos están bien y que algún día volverán con vosotros-** Eso hizo sonreír a Natsu, por lo menos sabía que Igneel estaba bien y que algún día regresarían-** Ahora vámonos, la verdad me gusta la idea de mostrar mi poder en los juegos mágicos**

**De acuerdo-** Lucy cerró la puerta de Nidhogg-** ¿Fenrir te quedan energías para el viaje de vuelta?**

**De sobra ahora regresemos, estoy deseando patear traseros-** Natsu y Lucy se montaron en el lobo y este empezó a correr a una gran velocidad, mientras alejados en una rocas dos personas espiaban a los magos.

**Parece que el lobito y la rubia se nos han adelantado-** Dijo una mujer con una armadura de Valkiria junto con una espada larga, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules.-** ¿Les detenemos?**

**No, ellos han ganado, pero en los juegos será diferente, ¿No es así Freya-san?-** Dijo un chico alto con el pelo largo de color naranja.

**Volvamos al gremio Dante, los juegos empezaran en un semana y tenemos que estar en la capital cuanto antes-** Dijo la chica conocida como Freya.

**Ya voy-** La chic hizo un gesto con la mano y un caballo blanco apareció en frente de los dos, los dos se subieron y el caballo empezó a galopar alejándose del lugar-** Nos veremos en los juegos… Lucy Heartphilia **

"Happy": **Una semana después a cuatro días de que empezaran los juegos.**

Todo el gremio estaba celebrando una fiesta pues mañana partirían hacia la capital a defender el puesto de Fairy Tail como número uno de Fiore, cabe decir que medio gremio estaba borracho.

**Ven aquí amigo-** Dijo Natsu totalmente borracho abrazando a Gray

**En serio tío te quiero, eres el mejor amigo que un mago pueda tener-** Dijo Gray también borracho

**¡Natsu-san suelta a Gray-sama él es solo de Juvia!- **Grito una Juvia también borracha apartando a Gray de Natsu

**Oye no me quites a mi amigo-** Replico Natsu

**Gray-sama es solo de Juvia-chan-** Dijo Gray imitando a Juvia.

**¡Oh Gray-sama! Juvia es feliz-** La mujer de la lluvia tenia corazones en sus ojos-** Tengamos 30 bebes.**

**Juvia hagámoslo ahora-** Dijo Gray quitándose la ropa y quedando en bóxers. Los magos que no estaban borrachos y estaban viendo la escena que se estaba viendo escupieron sus bebidas y fueron a separa a los dos magos que se disponían hacerlo en medio del gremio. Shio y Yuki que no estaban borrachos estaban viendo las escenas que se llevaban a cabo en Fairy Tail con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

**Esto no puede acabar bien-** Dijo Yuki

**Y que lo digas-**Contesto Shio, en ese momento una Cristina muy borracha llego donde estaban ambos magos.

**Yuki-chan-** Dijo seductoramente la peli naranja, sonrojando a Yuki

**Cristy-chan ¿Tú también estás borracha?-**Dijo Yuki nervioso y sonrojado, mientas la chica se acercaba cada vez más a Yuki dejándole una buena vista de sus… atributos-** ¿Qué haces Cris?-** Yuki cada vez estaba más rojo.

**Yuki qué pasa no te gusta que este cerca de ti…-** Dijo en un tono pícaro-** ¿Es que ya no me quieres?-**Cris hizo un pechero adorable poniendo aun más rojo a Yuki.

**Yo creo que debería irme-** Dijo Shio sabiendo que hay sobraba.

**Espera… no me dejes ¡ayuda!-**

**Yuki-chan es malo no quiere estar conmigo-** Cris se acerco aun más a Yuki-** ¿Puedes hacerme un favor Yuki-chan?**

**¿Q…Qué quieres?-** Yuki empezaba a perder la cordura.

**Bésame Yuki…-** Dijo de forma muy sensual

**¿Pero qué dices? Cris estás borracha reacciona por favor-**

**Me gustas Yuki… -**Dijo antes de chocar sus labios con los de Yuki dejándolo en shock, cuando quiso reaccionar vio que Cris se había quedado dormida. Yuki sonrió y acaricio suavemente el pelo de Cris

**-¿Sabes? Dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad-**Hablo una voz femenina.

**¿Mira? ¿Lo has visto todo?-** Dijo sonrojándose

**Si, y no te preocupes mañana no se acordara de nada-** Mira le sonrió pero él solo bajo l cabeza un poco triste

**-Pero yo si-**

**-Al menos sabes que en el fondo si tiene sentimientos hacia ti lo único que necesitas hacer es hacer que florezcan-**

**-No es tan fácil, Cristina probablemente sea la Dragon Slayer más terca que existe, no admitirá algo como eso tan fácilmente-**Dijo apenado Yuki

**-De eso no te preocupes, tu simplemente compórtate normal que Happy y yo nos encargamos-**

**-Gracias Mira- **Yuki se levanto y se fue a buscar una manta para su amada dragona-** Que descanses Cris- **Yuki dio en beso en la frente de Cris y esta sonrió en sueños.

"Happy":** Al día siguiente**

Todos se encontraban en la estación de trenes algunos un poco adormilados por madrugar y otros con una resaca terrible excepto dos personas que se encontraban terriblemente sonrojadas y esas personas eran Natsu y Lucy.

**-(¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Por qué me he despertado en mi cama… y con Natsu? ¿No será…?)-** El sonrojo de Lucy aumentó aun más junto con el de Natsu que pensaba cosas similares.

**Ara, ara Natsu, Lucy ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Y qué paso anoche cuando los dos os fuisteis de la fiesta?-**Pregunto Mira con una sonrisa picara.

**-Nada, no paso nada-**Dijeron los dos muy sonrojados, la verdad es que no recordaban nada de los sucedido

**Bueno dejando el tema de que probablemente Lucy y Natsu hayan hecho cosas pervertidas, tenemos un torneo que ganar, a si que al tren todo el mundo-**Ordeno Erza

**¡Sí!-** Dijeron todos.

**Oye Yuki-** Llama Cristina al chico-** Tu que no bebes ¿me puedes decir si hice algo vergonzoso ayer? es que no me acuerdo-**Yuki se puso rojo y se desmayo mientras echaba humo por las orejas-** Oye Yuki despierta, ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?**

**No pasa nada es que ayer vivió una experiencia al límite- ** Respondió Shio-** Pero ahora concentrémonos en el torneo, luego tendrás tiempo de preguntar.**

Todo Fairy Tail se subió al tren en dirección a la capital listos para enfrentar nuevos desafíos.

**Fin**

**Próximo Capítulo: Laberinto Mental**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**


	16. Laberinto Mental

"**(Suena: Nigiyaka na Machi Ost)" **

"Happy":** Estación de tren de Crocus, capital de Fiore, a dos días de que empiecen los juegos**

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos alrededor del maestro para recibir instrucciones.

—**Mocosos, voy a inscribir a los dos equipos en el torneo, mientras que no este no quiero jaleos ni problemas, ¿entienden?, pueden visitar la ciudad pero si se encuentran con otro gremio no empiecen una pelea y eso va por ti Natsu-** Natsu solo sonrió inocentemente—** Me voy pero antes, Erza te dejo al mando ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si se pasan de la raya.**

—**Entendido maestro—**Asintió Erza—** Ya saben cómo me hagan enojar les hare "eso"—** Todos los miembros empezaron a sudar frio incluso los que no se metían nunca en problemas—** Ahora que cada equipo se dirija a su departamento para dejar las cosas los demás están libres, Fairy Tail A seguidme—** Ordeno

— **¿Quién te ha nombrado líder?— **Dijeron Natsu y Gray

— **¿Tenéis algún problema chicos?—** Dijo Erza de forma aterradora

—**No nada Erza, solo queríamos saber por curiosidad y agradecerle por nombrar a una líder tan sabia—** Dijeron ambos magos abrazados mientras temblaban.

—**La he elegido yo mocoso—** Intervino el maestro—** Una de las nuevas reglas es que cada equipo debe tener un capitán quien erigirá a los magos participantes de cada ronda, Erza es la capitana del equipo A y Laxus del equipo B (Y así sabré quién está más preparado para ser el nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail).**

Después de eso los magos se dirigieron a sus respectivos apartamentos, donde se dejaron sus cosas y se fueron de turismo por la ciudad.

—**Lucy vamos que la ciudad nos espera— **Grito un entusiasmado Natsu, abrazando a Lucy por detrás sonrojándola

— **¡Aye!— **Respondió Happy

—**Ya… voy—** Tartamudeo Lucy—** (Deja de pensar en lo que pudo o no pudo haber pasado la otra noche, estábamos borrachos)**

—**Lucy ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tienes fiebre?— **Natsu puso su mano en la frente de la sonrojada Lucy.

—**No pasa nada Natsu, venga vamos que hay muchos sitios que visitar—** Dijo Lucy regalándoles una sonrisa a ambos.

— **¡Aye Sir!— **Dijeron ambos y se fueron del apartamento hacia el centro de la ciudad, mientras en otra parte de la ciudad la líder del equipo A caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la capital hasta que una voz muy familiar la llamo

— **¡Er-chan!—**Gritó Milliana corriendo hacia ella.

—**Milliana— **Milliana se lanzo sobre Erza abrazándola—** ¿Cómo has estado?**

—**Genial Er-chan ¿Y tú?—**

—**Erza— **Las dos magas se separaron y se voltearon viendo a Kagura seria

—**Kagura—** Dijo también seria Erza—** Este año espero que tengamos una buena pelea—** Dijo ahora sonriendo, Kagura también sonrió ligeramente

—**Este año no perderé Erza—**

—**Lo mismo te digo, más te vale no subestimarme—** Las dos se miraron una mirada de desafío y dos auras de batalla aparecieron alrededor de ellas.

—**Entonces nos veremos en el torneo— **Dijo Kagura yéndose—** Vamos Milliana—** La chica gato asintió y se despidió de Erza.

—**Esperad qué pasa con lo de Jellal—**Erza debía dejar aclarado el asunto

—**Ya no tengo nada contra él, pero si le vuelvo a ver le daré una buena paliza para desquitarme.**

—**Me parece bien— **Y cada maga se fue por un lado con ganas de que llegue el día para enfrentarse nuevamente.

En otro lado de la ciudad iban hablando Shio, Yuki y Wendy de cosas sin importancia, desde que Wendy entrenó con ellos se habían vuelto muy cercanos, mientras alejado les espiaba ¿Romeo? , en ese momento Charle que también espiaba al trío vio al chico—** ¿Romeo qué haces?—** Romeo al saber quién era se sonrojo y se puso nervioso.

— **¿Quién yo?...—**Romeo no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo decirle a la gata de Wendy que la estaba siguiendo porque le gustaba la Dragon Slayer y que estaba celoso de Shio y Yuki—** Yo pasaba por aquí y de repente vi a esos tres y me entro curiosidad—** Su respuesta no fue muy convincente.

—**Así que te gusta Wendy y estás celoso de esos dos—** Respondió Charle como se le hubiera leído la mente.

— **¿Qué? ¡A mí no me gusta Wendy! Y ¡No estoy celoso!—** Romeo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de lo rojo que estaba.

—**Vamos Romeo a mi no me engañas, ¿sabes? te voy a ayudar un poquito ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?—**

—**No espera—**

— **¡Wendy!— **Llama la gata a la Dragon Slayer, la chica se volteo y quedo sorprendida al ver a Romeo y Charle.

— **¿Romeo-Kun, Charle, qué hacéis aquí?—**Preguntó Wendy

—**Romeo te quería preguntar algo— **Y dicho esto la gata se fue volando

—**Charle no te vayas— **Romeo empezó a sudar— **Eh… Wendy… Tu… yo… c…ce…cenar… hoy… s… so… solos— **Romeo pareció la chimenea de una locomotora antigua, cuando Wendy entendió lo que había dicho el chico se sonrojo.

—**E… está bien— **Dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa la pequeña haciendo que a sus dos acompañantes les diera un ataque de celos de hermanos mayores sobreprotectores.

—**Ni loca va ir contigo— **Dijo Shio

—**Ella se merece a alguien mejor—**Grito Yuki

—**Chicos cállense— **Grito Wendy mandándolos a volar con su rugido—** ¿Nos vamos?—** Le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora que sonrojo aun más a Romeo.

—**Claro—** Wendy y Romeo se fueron por la ciudad disfrutando el uno con el otro.

Los demás magos pasaron un día "normal" para Fairy Tail y así pasaron los días antes de que comenzara el torneo.

"**(Acaba: Nigiyaka na Machi Ost)" **

"Happy": **La noche antes del torneo en el apartamento del equipo A**

"**(Suena: Battle of Magic Competitions Ost)"**

—**La ronda de eliminación está a punto de comenzar, espero que estéis preparados—** Dijo Erza haciendo su papel de líder

—**Preparados y encendidos— **Dijo Natsu echando fuego por la boca, en ese momento la calabaza del torneo apareció en forma de holograma en la ciudad.

—**Buenas noches Kabo, mañana comienzan los juegos mágicos un año más y hoy toca eliminar a los gremios hasta que solo queden doce, espero que estén preparados y listos para disfrutar Kabo— **Cuando la calabaza termina de hablar una esfera se formo en el cielo a partir de magia y de ella salieron caminos hacia los balcones de los apartamentos de los gremios**—Ahora comenzaremos a explicar las reglas de la ronda de eliminación: Esa esfera que veis arriba se llama "El Laberinto Mental", es un laberinto lleno de acertijos que el participante deberá resolver si quiere terminarlo, solo los doce primeros que lo terminen jugaran los juegos mágicos, ahora las reglas Kabo:**

**1\. Solo se admite un miembro por equipo, a si que elegirlo bien.**

**2\. Está prohibido utilizar magia.**

**3\. Están prohibidos los enfrentamientos.**

**4\. Si dos personas se encuentran en un mismo acertijo solo la persona que responda primero podrá pasar.**

**5\. Si cometes más de 5 fallos el gremio quedar excluido de los juegos.**

**6\. Para cada acertijo solo tienen 6 minutos para responder.**

**Ahora que los gremios elijan a su participante y que este se dirija hacia el laberinto.**

— **¿A Quién elegimos? —**Pregunto Cristina

—**Sin duda a Lucy—** Respondió con una sonrisa Natsu—** Es la mejor para estas cosas.**

—**El flamitas tiene razón Lucy es la más inteligente del equipo además de dársele bien los acertijos—** Dijo Gray ¿dando la razón a Natsu?

— **¿De verdad creéis eso de mí?—** Lucy estaba sonrojada por los halagos de sus compañeros.

—**Por supuesto Lucy ¿Ya no te acuerdas el examen de clase S? fuiste la única que descifro donde estaba la tumba de Mavis— **Volvo a decir Gray.

— **¿A si qué es verdad que Loki y tu nos estabais siguiendo?… tramposos—** Lucy mostraba una sonrisa triunfante mientras que Gray se sonrojaba y Juvia susurraba rival de amor.

—**Muy bien decidido, Lucy te encargo la obligación de clasificar al equipo A de Fairy Tail, ahora ¡Andando!— **Ordeno Erza, haciendo que Lucy saliera disparada hacia la esfera—**Contamos contigo.**

— **¿Lucy-san podrá hacerlo?—** Juvia aun estaba un poco dudosa

—**Ella lo conseguirá de eso estoy seguro—** Dijo con confianza Natsu y sonriendo

—**Te gusssssssta— **Dijeron todos sonrojando a Natsu, este solo sonrió y volteo su mirada al laberinto**. — No lo niega.**

—**Confió en ti Lucy—**Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

"Happy":** Un rato después dentro del laberinto todos los participantes estaban preparados para la competición.**

"**(Os propongo un juego cada vez que se muestre un acertijo o adivinanza antes de continuar leyendo intenten responderlos por vosotros mismos, y luego si quieren digan cuantos han acertado, todos los acertijos están sacados de internet no hay ninguno inventado, a lo mejor alguno está adaptado para que parezca de Fairy Tail)"**

"**(Termina: Battle of Magic Competitions Ost)"**

— **¿Están listos Kabo?— **Dijo la calabaza— **El juego comienza en 3…2…1… ¡Ya!**

"**(Empieza Fairy Tail Main Theme ost o Fairy Tail Main Theme Metal Version, elegir la que más os guste y la versión extendida)" **

Los miembros empezaron a recorrer el laberinto, no era una carrera así que los magos se tomaban su tiempo, por esta vez solo nos concentraremos en la participación de Lucy.

—**Parece que he llegado al acertijo número uno—** Dijo Lucy llegando donde había una puerta sellada y encima un letrero donde ponía:

**Acertijo 1: Soy el lazo más unido y el eslabón más potente, mi lenguaje es el afecto y hago más noble a la gente. ¿Qué soy?**

—**Esta adivinanza parece estar hecha a medida de Fairy Tail— **Sonrió Lucy—** Por supuesto soy la Amistad— **Cuando Lucy dijo eso las puertas se abrieron dejando continuar a Lucy—** Esto empieza bien. — **Tras caminar un rato llego a otra puerta donde ponía:

**Acertijo 2: Por más que me cubren, siempre me descubren. ¿Quién soy?**

—**Por más que me cubren, siempre me descubre…—**Lucy pensaba y de repente un viejo refrán le vino a la cabeza y con ella la respuesta—** Por supuesto es más fácil pillar a un mentiroso que a un cojo, soy la mentira—**Lucy acertó y las puertas se abrieron—** Estoy en racha. —**No ando ni cinco pasos cuando se encontró con otra puerta:

**Acertijo 3: ¿Qué cosa es, que si la tengo, no te la doy: si no la tengo, si te la doy?**

—**Esta es sencilla—** Dijo Lucy—** La razón— **Las puertas se abrieron y la maga pudo continuar y avanzo hasta el siguiente acertijo:

**Acertijo 3: ¿Qué es, qué es, que mientras más tiempo pasa, más corta es?**

Lucy estuvo un buen rato penando sin hallar la respuesta y así pasaron 5 minutos—** Maldita sea no lo voy a adivinar en la vida… un momento ¿Vida?... ¡Eso es! — **A Lucy se le ilumino la cara**—** **Es la vida**— Las puertas se abrieron— **¡Sí! Soy la mejor—** Lucy camino hasta la siguiente prueba, en la puerta hay dos hombres:

**Acertijo 4: Uno de los hombres le dice al otro— Cuando yo digo la verdad tu también—. Y el otro le contesta— Cuando yo miento tú también— ¿Es posible que uno mienta y el otro no?**

—**A ver…—**Empezó a reflexionar Lucy — **La falsedad de la primera afirmación implica la falsedad de la segunda y viceversa, entonces… es imposible que una sea verdadera y la otra falsa—**Afirmo Lucy y la puerta se abrió permitiendo el paso y llegando a la siguiente puerta donde se encontraban tres personas:

**Acertijo 5: La primera persona dice—** **En la biblioteca de Crocus hay más de 10000 de libros— La segunda persona contesta— ¡Ni en sueños! tiene menos 10000— Y la tercera responde—** **Esta bien tiene unos cuantos miles de libros— Suponiendo que solo una de estas tres afirmaciones es cierta ¿Cuántos libros hay en la biblioteca de Crocus?**

—**A ver… si solo una es verdadera entonces la respuesta es…-** Lucy paro un rato a pensar—** Mas de 10000 porque es la única contradictoria con las otras dos—** Lucy acertó y pudo continuar hasta la siguiente puerta, delante de ellas había tres cajas y encima de la puerta un letrero:

**Acertijo 6: Hay tres cajas una contiene lácrimas una de color rojo, otra de color azul y la otra de color verde. El qué ha puesto las etiquetas de lo que contenían se ha confundido en todas. Abriendo una sola caja y sacando una lácrima ¿Cómo se puede conseguir poner a cada caja su etiqueta correcta?**

Lucy se puso a pensar—** A ver primero clasificaré las cajas según las etiquetas que ponen, entonces, caja 1: Lácrima Roja, Caja 2: Lácrima Verde, Caja: 3: Lácrima Azul—** Entonces Lucy saco una Lácrima de la caja 3 resultando ser roja—** Si esta es la roja y ninguna etiqueta esta puesta bien entonces la verde va en la caja 1 y la azul va en la caja 2 y por supuesto la roja en la caja 3—** Lucy cambio como dijo las etiquetas acertando la pregunta y avanzando hasta la siguiente prueba, eta vez volvía a ser una puerta con un letrero encima:

**Acertijo 7: Algunos mese tienen 30 días otros 31, pero ¿cuántos tienen 28 días?**

**Mmm… Decir que solo febrero sería muy obvio y esto está claro que es una pregunta trampa-**Lucy siguió pensando—** Me arriesgare, todos los días tienen 28—** La puerta se abrió—** Si, soy una genio—** Lucy avanzo hasta otra puerta con un letrero que ponía:

**Acertijo 8: ¿Cuánta tierra hay en un hoyo de un metro de largo por un metro de ancho y un metro de profundidad?**

—**Caber será un metro cuadrado pero preguntan que cuanta tierra hay pero si hubiera tierra no habría hoyo… la respuesta es que no hay tierra ya que es un hoyo—** La puerta se abrió y Lucy avanzo a la penúltima prueba:

**Acertijo 9: Dos magos, uno niño y otro adulto, están sentados en un banco, el niño es hijo del adulto pero el adulto no es su padre. ¿Cómo es posible?**

Lucy comenzó a pensar sobre cosas sobre que el adulto es el amante de la madre del niño y por tanto no sabe que tiene un hijo, pero en el momento de pensar en la madre la solución la llego—** Pues claro, si es posible porque el adulto es la madre del niño—** La respuesta era correcta, Lucy avanzo por un pasillo encontrándose con dos puertas custodiadas por dos guardias:

**Acertijo 10: Tienes dos puertas una es la correcta y te permitirá superar la ronda eliminatoria, la otra te devolverá a tu apartamento y tu gremio quedara descalificado. Cada puerta está custodiada por un vigilante; uno dice la verdad y el otro miente siempre. Para elegir la puerta por la que pasaras, deberás hace solo una pregunta a uno de los guardias ¿Qué pregunta realizas? ¿Qué puerta eliges?**

—**Tengo que pensar muy bien la pregunta—** Lucy pensó, y pensó—** Si fallo en esta el gremio será descalificado, no puedo permitirme fallar—** Lucy siguió pensando hasta que se le ocurrió un pregunta un poco loca pero que podría ser la necesaria—** Espero que funcione, al de la derecha ¿Cuál es la puerta que diría tu compañero es la correcta?.**

—**La de la derecha—** Respondió y ambas puertas se abrieron

—**A ver si este fuera el mentiroso entonces su compañero que dice la verdad hubiera dicho la de a izquierda, y si este fuera el que dice la verdad entonces al decir lo que diría su compañero el mentiroso habría mentido sobre la puerta correcta siendo también la izquierda—** Lucy se decidió y cruzo por la puerta de la izquierda, cegándola una luz, cuando pudo ver de nuevo se encontró con un cartel de enhorabuena y diciendo que había quedado en tercer lugar—** Bueno es mejor esta posición que la del año pasado—**Una hora después la ronda acabo y la calabaza volvió a hablar.

—**Muy bien Kabo, ya tenemos a nuestros doce participantes Kabo, nos vemos mañana Kabo.**

**Fin**

**Siguiente capítulo: Primer Día del torneo**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que hayan trabajado sus mentes, no vemos en el próximo episodio.**

**Advertencia: Los próximos capítulos va a ver muchos Oc si quieren fichas técnicas pídanlo, y si quieren también pueden crear un Oc y dejármelo en los comentarios debe de incluir**

**Nombre**

**Edad**

**Apariencia**

**Personalidad**

**Breve historia**

**Magia**

**Donde se encuentra su marca del gremio, pero el nombre del gremio no eso lo decido yo.**

**Habilidades: 1-5-Cool**

**Ataque**

**Defensa**

**Velocidad**

**Inteligencia**

**Especial**


	17. El Primer Día del Torneo

**Espero que disfruten de capitulo, y lamento haber tardado tanto no se me ocurría nada, como se explico en otro episodio los equipos están formados por 6 personas y en el anime eran 5, las fichas técnicas de los nuevos miembros de Sabertooth y los otros estarán abajo al terminar el capitulo, los personajes de los nuevos gremios los iré describiendo cuando los toque luchar. Ahora a leer**

Habían pasado una hora desde que termino la prueba de eliminación para saber que doce gremios participarían en los juegos, todos los miembros de los equipos se disponían a dormir para estar descansado para el primer día, pero en el edificio de Fairy Tail B la situación era algo diferente, los magos del equipo B estaban rodeando a Shio en sus caras se les podía notar enfado y ganas de golpear al chico que solo reía nerviosamente y se disculpaba una y otra vez.

—**Hemos quedado penúltimos por tu culpa, casi caemos eliminados**— Decía Gajeel que era sujetado por Mira para que no fuera a golpear al pobre chaval**— ¿De quién ha sido la genial idea de mandar a esto cabeza hueca a hacer una prueba de inteligencia?**

— **¿A quién llamas cabeza hueca? hierro oxidado**— Dijo molesto Shio**— Si lo hubieras hecho tu ahora mismo estaríamos fuera del torneo.**

—**Maldita sirenita**— Gajeel se soltó del agarre de Mirajane y fue a golpear al chico.

— **¡Basta Ya!—** Grito Laxus furioso poniendo orden en su equipo**— Dejen de pelear, ya es suficiente con que el equipo de Erza seguramente nos haya tomado ventaja.**

—**Chicos no deberíais ser tan crueles con Shio-kun fue una decisión de todos**— Wendy puso una sonrisa dulce.

—**Gracias Wendy, alguien que me entiende**— Shio abrazo a Wendy llorando de alegría mientras que a los demás les salió su lado de hermano mayor sobreprotector mientras susurraban cosas como aléjate de ella lolicon .

—**Shio-kun no tiene la culpa de ser tonto—** Término de hablar Wendy con una sonrisa de ¿burla?, los demás se sorprendieron por la actitud de Wendy, desde que ella había despertado el Dragon Force en la batalla contra Tártaros se había vuelto más decida y valiente, mientras Shio se dirigía a un rincón de la habitación deprimido.

—**Shio ya te vale, fallar tres veces seguidas, ¿Cómo demonios acabamos eligiéndote a ti para la prueba?—** Dijo Yuki recordando.

"Happy":** Un par de horas antes nada más iniciar la prueba**

— **¿A quién deberíamos elegir?— **Dijo Laxus pensativo al igual que los demás.

—**Si tuviéramos a la enana o a la coneja sería más fácil—** Respondió Gajeel ganándose la mirada picara de Mira.

—**Ara, ara Gajeel ¿echas de menos a Levy?—**Gajeel se sonrojo ante el comentario de Mira mientras que todos le miraban con picardía

— **¡Qué! ¿Por qué iba a echar de menos a esa enana molesta?— **Gajeel parecía un tomate, o un hierro al rojo vivo.

—**Pero si tienes hasta la cinta que te ha regalado— **Dijo Laxus con picardía señalando una cinta amarilla que rodeaba su cabeza

—**Te gusssssssta— **Dijeron todos

— **¡Callaos ya! ¿No se supone que estamos aquí para decidir a quién mandamos a la prueba?— **Grito Gajeel intentando cambiar de tema.

—**Es verdad casi se nos olvida—** Dijeron todos, en ese momento Shio se acerco a los demás y levanto su mano

—**Yo iré— **La propuesta del Dragon Slayer del agua no convencía a muchos en especial a Yuki.

— **¿Estás seguro?— **Pregunto Yuki no muy convencido.

—**Pues claro yo en el trivial mágico soy el mejor—** Dijo orgulloso Shio mientras que a Yuki le salía una vena en su frente.

— ¡**Esto no es el trivial idiota!—** Le grito Gajeel—** ¿En serio vamos a dejar que lo haga él?**

—**No tenemos elección— **Dijo Laxus—** Pero como la cagues te castigare—** Shio trago duro.

"Happy": **En la actualidad.**

—**Shio— **Hablo Laxus acercándose al muchacho—** Hemos quedado penúltimos, el equipo de Erza nos ha tomado la ventaja, eso es algo que no puedo permitir… es hora del castigo—** Laxus cogió a Shio y lo arrastro a su habitación mientras que este intentaba agarrarse con sus uñas al suelo.

—**No Laxus espera ¡No!— **Y los dos desaparecieron en la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba era sonidos de golpes y de lamentos.

—**Pobre Shio-kun—** Dijo Wendy preocupada.

—**Se lo tiene merecido—** Gajeel parecía, no, estaba disfrutando de la situación.

—**Deberíamos irnos a dormir ya mañana nos espera un día duro—** Dijo Mirajane haciendo que todos asintieran y se dispusieran a dormirse.

"Happy": **A la mañana siguiente en el estadio de los juegos mágicos.**

"**(Suena: Endless battle ost)"**

Se podía notar un gran ambiente en el estadio, gente de todas las partes de Fiore habían venido a animar a sus gremios favoritos, se podían ver banderas de Fairy Tail , Sabertooth, Mermaid Heels y muchos más, todo esto acompañado de un día esplendido para comenzar los juegos

— **¡Cool! ¡Cool! ¡Cool! Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a los juegos mágicos un año más ¡Cool!, soy Jason y seré uno de sus comentaristas además de proporcionarles información sobre los magos y gremios participantes ¡Cool!**

—**Estoy encantado de estar aquí un año más—** Dijo Yajima que era uno de los comentaristas.

— **¡Cool! Este año promete ser bueno, me alegro de trabajar otra vez con Yajima-sama, este año yo seré el comentarista principal, y ahora les presentare a nuestra invitada especial, ¡la hermana de la demonio de Fairy Tail, Lissana Strauss! ¡Cool!**

—**Hola a todos estoy encantada de estar aquí, y animo a Fairy Tail—** Dijo Lissana con una sonrisa.

—**Los juegos están a punto de dar comienzo ¡Cool!, pero antes Lissana ¿son ciertos los rumores del romance eléctrico entre Laxus y Mirajane?—** Dijo Jason con curiosidad.

—**Si es cierto, y no solo en un futuro va a ver más parejas en Fairy Tail—**Lissana sonreía pícaramente.

— **¡Cool! ¡Cool! Estoy deseando escribir sobre las parejas de Fairy Tail, y ¿Qué sabemos de la pareja explosiva de Fairy Tail Natsu y Lucy?**

—**Creo que pronto tendrás que hacer un especial sobre ellos dos en la revista—**Lissana le guiño un ojo al reportero.

— **¡Cool!, lo estoy deseando, y Lissana ¿qué me dices de ti? Se han escuchado rumores de que le has echado el lazo a uno de vuestros nuevos integrantes, Shio si no me equivoco—** Lissana se sonrojo—** A sí que es verdad ¡Cool!**

—**Ejem—**Interrumpió Yajima a lo que Lissana solo pudo agradecer en voz baja—** Estamos aquí para hablar de los juegos no de chismorreos, y por cierto los gremios están a punto del salir al campo.**

— **¡Cool! Estoy entusiasmado.**

— **¡Que empiecen los juegos!—** Grito animada Lissana

"Happy":** Mientras en el vestuario del equipo A.**

Los miembros estaban concentrados tenían miradas serias pero llenas de decisión y una sonrisa en los labios, Happy y Milly también estaban con ellos.

–**Demuéstrales quien es el mejor Natsu—**Dijo Happy a su compañero—** Suerte Lucy y demuéstrales lo fuerte que te has vuelto—**La rubia sonrió con ternura

—**Claro Happy, y gracias—** Lucy acaricio la cabeza del gato haciendo que este ronroneara.

—**Cris demuéstrales a esos dos locos de Luna e Iker quie es la mejor—**Dijo Milly a su compañera

—**Claro Milly pateare un par de traseros por ti—**Cristina estaba entusiasmada por que empezaran los juegos y enfrentarse a magos fuertes.

—**Juvia dará lo mejor de sí—** Dijo Juvia animada.

—**Cuando toque una pelea de parejas dejadnos a Juvia y a mi—** Hablo Gray.

—**Oh Gray-sama—**Dijo Juvia que en esos meses de entrenamiento se le había olvidado los consejos de Yuki y volvió a ser como era antes, para alivio y disgusto de Gray—** (Gray-sama ha dicho que Juvia y él son pareja, Juvia está feliz, Gray-sama y Juvia se casaran y tendrán treinta lindos bebes) —** A todos les cayó una gota de sudor viendo a Juvia con corazones en sus ojos volviendo a fantasear con Gray.

—**Muy bien chicos ¿estáis listos?—** Pregunto Erza que fue respondida con un "Aye" de todos—**Pues en marcha el equipo A no puede perder contra el B ni contra otro gremio.**

—**Estoy encendido—** Natsu se cubrió de llamas por la emoción.

"Happy": **En el vestuario del equipo B**

—**Wendy demuéstrales tu poder—** Dijo Charle.

—**Si daré lo mejor de mi—**A Wendy se la veía emocionada.

—**Wendy—**Le llamo Yuki—** ¿Ya has conseguido dominar "eso"?—** Wendy le sonrió y asintió.

—**Eso es genial Wendy-chan—** Le contesto Shio.

— **¿Qué es lo que ha conseguido dominar?—**Pregunto Laxus

—**Ya lo veréis—** Dijo Wendy sonriendo.

—**Ara, Ara parece que Wendy ha crecido mucho este ultimo año—** Mira dirigió una mirada de orgullo hacia su pequeña compañera, sin duda de mayor sería una gran maga.

—**No me puedo creer que esta enana pudiera obtener el Dragon Force antes que yo—** Dijo Gajeel con un tono de envidia en su voz.

—**Gajeel-san no seas así, ahora yo soy más fuerte que tu así que llámame Wendy-sama o Wendy ne-chan—** Se burlo Wendy

— **¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Wendy? —** Gajeel no se lo creía la dulce y tímida Wendy se había burlado de él—** Shio, Yuki ¿Qué la hicisteis en vuestros entrenamientos?**

—**La convertimos en una guerrera—** Dijeron los dos con orgullo

—**Vale ya de discutir, la ceremonia va empezar así que andando—** Ordeno Laxus.

"**(Termina Endless Battle Ost)"**

"Happy":** De vuelta en la arena**

"**(Suena S-class Wizard Promotion Trial Ost o Fairy Tail main theme metal versión ost****)"**

Los gremios están punto de salir al campo y los ánimos aumentan aun más.

— **¡Cool! Puedo sentirlo ya vienen, ¡Que dé comienzo la ceremonia de apertura de los juegos mágicos!**

—**Estoy ansiosa, aunque me hubiera gustado participar—** Dijo Lissana

—**Espero que este año no tengamos ningún incidente—** A pesar de las sonrisas y el buen ambiente que se respira a Yajima algo le daba mala espina.

—**Ya salen, ya salen ¡Cool! En el último lugar tenemos a 4 Cerberus ¡Cool!—** Jason nombro al gremio mientras que estos salían saludando a la gente y estos lo recibieron con un discreto aplauso.

— **¡Wild Four!—** Dijeron los integrantes de 4 Cerberus.

—**Que hombres tan simples—** Dijo Lissana burlándose de los chicos de 4 Cerberus—** Ahora viene el equipo de Mira-nee.**

— **¡Cool! En el puesto once tenemos al equipo B de Fairy Tail ¡Cool! ¿Serán capaces de defender su título?**

Los seis miembros salieron al estadio recibidos por un público que los aclamaba.

— **¡Fairy Tail esta aquí!—** Gritaron algunos.

—**Mirar es Gajeel, ¡Gajeel como molas toca una canción!—** Hablo un grupo de personas que formaban el club de fans de Gajeel que se llamaba Iron Fan.

—**Es Mirajane, como siempre se ve hermosa—** Dijeron los hombres del estadio con corazones en sus ojos.

— **¡Laxus electrocútame!—** Dijeron algunas chicas del estadio.

— **¡Cool! Fairy Tail está siendo aclamado, y ahora los que han quedado en décima posición ¡Blue Pegasus!—** En el estadio se oyó el grito ensordecedor de las fangirls del estadio.

—**Men que maravilloso perfum—** Dijo Ichiya haciendo sus típicas poses.

—**Puedo oler el aroma de la emoción—**Hablo una mujer de pelo rojo y ojos de color jade. (Como ya he dicho antes la descripción de los nuevos integrantes estará más abajo).

—**Mary Rose como siempre tiene un perfum elegante—** Dijo Ichiya oliendo a la chica por todos lados.

— **¡Cool! Ahora vamos con los siguiente en noveno puesto se encuentra el nuevo gremio de Cuerno Rojo—** (Los nuevos gremios de momento solo diré los nombres).

—**Nuevos gremios ¿Eh?, esto seguro le gustara a Natsu—** Dijo Lissana imaginándose la expresión del chico al conocer los nuevos gremios.

—**Parecen tener varios magos habilidosos—** Dijo Yajima—** Sin duda estos serán unos juegos muy interesantes.**

—**Ahora los clasificados en octavo lugar Lamia Scale—**Los aplausos empezaron a sonar de nuevo viendo como Lamia Scale salía al estadio.

—**Esto es amor—** Dijo Sherry

—**Espero volver a enfrentarme a Wendy con amor—** Hablo Cheria

—**Octavos vaya fracaso—** Se lamentaba Lyon, Yuka le iba a decir palabras de ánimo pero…—** Así no podre impresionar a Juvia-chan—**Lyon comenzó a llorar mientras que a los integrantes del gremio se les caía una gota de sudor.

— **¡Cool! Parece que tendremos trió amoroso en el torneo, y ahora el séptimo lugar que es para Pantera Negra.**

—**Vaya ese nombre intimida, me pregunto si será pura fachada o tenemos que preocuparnos—** Lissana miraba a los miembros analizándolos, estos la habían escuchado y se molestaron un poco—** Ups lo siento se me olvido que tenía un micrófono.**

— **¡Cool! Me gustan las panteras, y ahora vamos al sexto lugar Sword of Knight ¡Cool!**

— **¿Espada de caballero? A Erza seguro que le agrada los de este gremio—** Lissana lo pensó un momento—** O los hará trizas por querer quitarla el nombre de la caballero—** Los del gremio que escucharon lo que había dicho Lissana se tensaron y algunos empezaron a sudar frio.

— **¡Cool! Estoy deseando ver a Titania en acción otra vez, llego la hora del top 5 ¡Cool! Quinto lugar tenemos e gremio de las bellas sirenas Mermaid Heels.**

El público masculino alto en júbilo viendo al gremio femenino entrar al estadio.

—**Kagura-chan parece que el gremio es muy popular entre los chicos—** Hablo una chica de cabellos rubios y largo y con ojos azules, llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar—** ¿Cuántos Dragon Slayers habrá?**

—**Sakura-chan ¿no estás un poco obsesionada con los Dragon Slayers?—** Pregunto Milliana—** ¿Y de dónde has sacado ese disfrazad de dragón?**

—**Me gustan porque son geniales…—** La chica llamada Sakura se miro—** ¿Cuándo demonio me disfracé y de donde salió el disfraz?—** La chica se quito rápidamente el disfraz antes de que se sonrojara aun más.

— **¡Cool! Tenemos a una chica cosplay en Mermaid Heels.**

—**Esa chica me recuerda a Gray pero al revés—** Se rio Lissana

—**Ahora es el turno del cuarto clasificado ¡Cool! El antiguo gremio número uno de Fiore el gremio de los tigres Sabertooth—** La gente gritaba de emoción a la vez que el antiguo gremio más poderoso de Fiore hacia su entrada.

— ¡**Sabertooth está aquí!—** Grito Sting saludando al público

—**No seas tan creído Sting—** Le regaño Yukino

— ¿**No es una suerte que los organizadores me dejaran participar aun siendo el maestro de Sabertooth?— **Sting estaba alegre ante la día de luchar otra vez con Natsu.

—**Sting-Kun está muy entusiasmado ¿verdad Rogue?—** Dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules, esta solo recibió la indiferencia de este—** No me ignores gótico de pacotilla— **La chica dio un golpe a la cabeza de Rogue.

—**Pero a ti que te pasa Serana serás idiota—** Rogue y la chica llamada Serana chocaron sus frentes.

—**Que me has llamado emo.**

—**Lo que has oído Hippy, y no me llames emo—**Empezaron a lanzarse miradas asesinas.

— ¡**Callaos y besaos ya!—** Grito Sting sonrojando a ambos que se separaron al instante.

— **¿Yo, besar al fantasmita ese? Ni en sueños—**Dijo la chica volteándose para que no vieran su sonrojo.

—**Que más quisieras, ni de broma me besaría con la besa árboles esa—**Rogue hizo lo mismo que la chica.

—**Son tal para cual—**Susurro Yukino a Sting que solo asintió.

—**Bueno después de haber visto esta escena de amor tsundere, creo que es hora de presentar al siguiente gremio—** Dijo Lissana

— **¡Cool! Empezamos con el top 3, el tercer clasificado es el equipo A de Fairy Tail—** Los vítores no se hicieron esperar mientras que los miembros del equipo salían.

—**Ahí esta Erza, Titania te queremos—** Gritaron los miembros del recién creado club de fans de Titania.

—**Lucy-san es tan linda y sexy—** Gritaron los hombres

— **¡Natsu te queremos!—** Gritaron las Mujeres.

Lucy estaba realmente molesta aunque no sabía por qué, bueno si lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo, ahora mismo la estaban entrando unas ganas de invocar a la dragona Nidhogg o Nid para los amigos y mandarla calcinar a esas "arpías" que molestaban a Su compañero. Mientras Natsu sufría una situación similar queriendo quemar a toda la audiencia masculina del estadio.

—**Ara, ara Lucy y Natsu parecen algo molestos ¿por qué será?—** Reía pícaramente Lissana.

— **¡Cool! Hoy creo que he dicho muchos Cool ¡Cool! Y ahora pasemos al segundo clasificado, el gremio que ha sido legalizado recientemente por el nuevo consejo mágico, el antiguo gremio neutral ¡Crime Sorciere!—**Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras más los fe Fairy Tail al ver a Jellal seguidos por Cobra, Racer, Angel, Midnight y una mujer cubierta por una túnica.

— **¿Qué está pasando aquí?—** Decía Erza que no se creía lo que estaba viendo

—**Sorpresa—** Fue lo único que contesto Jellal

—**No volvemos a ver Fairy Tail—** Dijeron los antiguos integrantes de Oración 6, las hadas no sabían que decir hasta que Natsu reacciono y como era natural en él dijo:

—**Os vamos a patear el trasero otra vez como en los viejos tiempo ¡Estoy encendido!—** Esas palabras sirvieron para hacer reaccionar al estadio que estallo en jubilo aplaudiendo al nuevo gremio.

—**No esperaba menos de ti Natsu—**Le sonrió Jellal. Mientras Gray estaba serio mirando a la chica encapuchada, se le hacía demasiado familiar.

— **¿Quién eres? siento que te conozco de antes— **Por fin hablo acercándose a la chica.

—**No se te escapa ni una Gray—**El chico abrió muchos los ojos y se quedo paralizado.

—**Esa voz no puede ser tu…—** Antes de que terminara su oración la chica se quito la túnica dejando ver a…—** Ul…Ultear… no puede ser… yo te vi te sacrificaste por todos nosotros—** La mujer del tiempo sonrió.

—**Me alegro de volver a verte, y estoy así gracias a estos chicos que me llevaron a la isla Galuna—**Iba seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por el abrazo de Gray que sorprendió a todos sobre todos a Juvia que ahora tenía a una nueva rival de amor.

—**Gracias… por salvarme aquella vez, hermana—** Lyon se quedo confundido al escuchar a Gray llamar hermana a esa mujer.

— **¡Kawai que tierno!—**Grito emocionada Lissana**.**

—**Y ahora damas y caballeros el primer clasificado ¡Cool! El gremio formado por el líder de los magos santos y cuya maga de clase S más poderosa es la segunda de los magos santos también, os presentamos al gremio King Dragon ¡Super Cool! Cuyo maestro es Abadón y la maga de clase S más fuerte Hera—** El estadio estallo en aplausos para recibir al gremio que cuyo maestro era considerado el mago más poderoso de Fiore y su maga más poderosa la segunda más poderosa. Mientras algunos magos veían con miedo a los miembros y otros con emoción.

—**Con que la segunda maga santa ¿eh?—** Dijo Laxus para sí mismo

—**Sin duda este año va a ser muy emocionante—** Grito Natsu envuelto en llamas, aunque algo le daba mala espina el olor que desprendían Abadón y Era les resultaba extrañamente familiar y especialmente el de Abadón le hacía que le recorrieran escalofríos, la última vez que sintió la última vez que sintió algo así fue cuando Acnologia los ataco en la isla Tenrou.

"Happy":** Después de la ceremonia los gremios estaban reunidos con la calabaza andante para que les explicasen las reglas.**

—**Muy bien Kabo, sistema es fácil los gremios se enfrentaran en batallas individuales de pareja o de tríos elegidos al azar**, **una victoria significan 10 puntos, una derrota 0 puntos, y un empate 5 puntos, los gremios se enfrentaran una vez cada uno y al final los 6 que tengan más puntuación pasaran a la ronda final ¿Entienden Kabo?—** Los demás asintieron—**Muy bien ahora decidiremos el orden de las batallas del primer día—** Encima de él apareció una tabla mágica donde aparecieron uno por uno los nombres de los doce gremio y el orden se la batalla.

**1º Sabertooth Vs Pantera Negra**

**2º Crime Sorciere Vs Lamia Scale**

**3º 4 Cerberus Vs Cuerno Rojo**

**4º Blue Pegasus Vs Fairy Tail A**

**5º Mermaid Heels Vs Sword of Knight**

**6º Fairy Tail B Vs King Dragon**

— **¡Que comiencen los juegos mágicos! Kabo.**

**Fin**

**Próximo Capitulo: El tigre Vs La Pantera**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué preferís, cuando haga el Lamia Scale vs Crime Sorciere sea Jellal vs Jura, Ultear Vs Lyon o Jellal y Ultear Vs Jura y Lyon?**

**Ahora las fichas de los nuevos integrantes de Sabertooth, Mermaid Heels, Blue Pegasus:**

**De Sabertooth**

**Nombre: **Serana Shizune

**Edad: **17

**Apariencia:** Mujer de 1'70, tiene el pelo castaño y liso que le llega hasta la espalda, tienes los ojos azules, viste una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos vaqueros también negros.

**Personalidad: **Es una chica alegre y bastante ruda, muy inteligente a la hora de desarrollar estrategias, ha llegado a vencer a oponentes más fuertes que ella a base de estrategia, tiene una actitud muy Tsundere.

**Historia: **De pequeña sufrió de Bullying en la escuela, sus padres no la hacían caso y a los doce años decidió escaparse de casa, estuvo 4 años entrenando con su maestro el cual murió hace un año, hace unos meses se encontró a Sting y Rogue de misión y tras mostrar sus habilidades la pidieron que se uniera al gremio. Se pasa el día peleando con Rogue aunque en el fondo le aprecia mucho.

**Magia: **Control de la Naturaleza

**Marca del Gremio: **Verde en el antebrazo izquierdo.

**Ataque: **5

**Defensa: **4

**Velocidad:** 3

**Inteligencia: **¡Cool!

**Especial: **Tsunderismo ¡Cool!

**De Blue Pegasus**

**Nombre: **Mary Rose

**Edad: **26

**Apariencia:** Mujer de 1'60 de pelo rojo bastante corto y ojos verdes, lleva una sudadera blanca con capucha y unos pantalones cortos de color negro.

**Personalidad: **Es una completa pervertida, bastante egocéntrica y la encanta que los hombres baben por ella, se dice que es bisexual, odia a la gente que se cree superior los demás

**Historia:** Tuvo una vida de lo más normal, solo que le encantaba ligar y leer revistes echi, hace 3 meses llego a Blue Pegasus donde nada más entrar ya tenía a todos los hombres babeando por ella.

**Magia:** Control de las flores y plantas

**Marca del Gremio:** Blanca en un pecho (solo sus novios saben cuál es)

**Ataque: **3

**Defensa: **3

**Velocidad: **4

**Inteligencia: **4

**Especial: **Pervertida ¡Cool!

**De Mermaid Heels**

**Nombre: **Sakura Kury

**Edad: **18

**Apariencia: **Mujer de 1'75, de cabello rubio muy largo le cubre toda la espalda y ondulado en las puntas, tiene los ojos azules, viste siempre con un uniforme escolar (igual a los que salen en el ova 2 de Fairy Tail).

**Personalidad:** Le encanta hacer cosplay a solas pero lo ha hecho tanto tiempo que ahora lo hace en público sin que se dé cuenta, aun es un misterio de donde salen los trajes está bastante loca, y suele bromear todo el tiempo, le encantan los dragones y tiene debilidad por los Dragon Slayer y admira mucho a Fairy Tail.

**Historia: **Fue abandonada de pequeña en Mermaid Heels y fue adoptada por su maestra, en los anteriores juegos no participo porque estaba en una misión de clase S.

**Magia: **Take Over: Dragon Soul

**Marca en el gremio: **En el pecho izquierdo

**Ataque: **¡Cool!

**Defensa: **2

**Velocidad: **5

**Inteligencia: **2

**Especial: **Cosplay ¡Super Cool!


	18. El Tigre Vs La Pantera

**Hola… disculpad la tardanza pero quería empezar otras historias y no se me ocurría nada bueno para continuarla, bueno ahora empecemos y que disfrutéis.**

—**Asi quedan los primeros combates, ahora Sabertooth y Pantera Negra tienen 20 minutos para prepararse eso es todo Kabo—** Los gremio se dirigieron a sus respectivos palcos a la espera de que la primera batalla diera comienzo, mientras el gremio Pantera Negra y Sabertooth miraban con expectación que tipo de batalla seria—**Muy bien Kabo la primera batalla será…—**Una ruleta apreció encima de la calabaza empezando a girar, poco a poco fue deteniéndose hasta que paro y el cartel de batalla individual se encendió—**Ya tenemos la primera batalla Kabo, ahora que los dos gremios elijan a su candidato**

—**Creo que debería ir yo—** Dijo Rufus

—**Ni hablar, es hora de que yo entre en escena y demuestre de que estoy hecha—**Dijo Serana, pero Sting dio un golpe a ambos

—**Ni hablar como maestro de Sabertooth digo que iré yo—**Sting, Serana y Rufus chocaron sus frentes, mientras se peleaban por ver quién iba.

—**Esto… chicos—**Intento separarlos Yukino, Rogue puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y negó con la cabeza.

—**Déjalos ya se darán cuenta—** Yukino suspiro y puso su vista en la arena en la que se encontraba Orga que había decidido por sí mismo ser el primero en participar

—**Ya tenemos al primer participante ¡Cool!—**Grito Jason—** De Sabertooth tenemos a Orga Nanagia, ¿A quién elegirá el gremio de Pantera Negra? ¡Cool!—Mientras en el palco del gremio de Pantera Negra se llevaba a cabo una pelea para ver quién iba a ir primero.**

— **¡Voy a ir yo primero!—**Dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules mientras que daba un puñetazo a un chico peli negro de ojos verdes. Esta chica es Ellie Mizu, una chica de 17 años de edad, tiene el pelo largo y rubio (como Lucy), ojos azules, lleva puesto una falda blanca junta una camisa de tirantes amarilla y unas botas marrones que la llegan hasta las rodillas.

—**Ni lo sueñes rubia iré yo primero—**Contesto el chico peli negro devolviendo el golpe a la rubia. Este chico es Eren Ayame, de 17 años, tiene la piel morena y pelo negro bastante corto y desordenado con el flequillo de punta, tiene los ojos verdes, lleva puesto una chaqueta de cuero negra y debajo una camisa blanca, lleva unos pantalones vaqueros azul marino y una playeras normales de color gris, tiene un colgante de una calavera.

Los dos magos chocaron sus frentes mientras se miraba con furia y salían chispas entre ellos, mientras el resto de su gremio los veía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—**Ellie-san y Eren-san nunca cambiaran—**Dijo un niño de pelo morado. Este niño es Erik Raw, tiene 13 años tuene el pelo morado y peinado al estilo de Natsu, y ojos color castaños, lleva puesto una sudadera roja con el símbolo de su gremio en la parte de atrás de color morado y unos pantalones vaqueros azul marino.

Ellie y Eren seguían peleando sin que ninguno delos dos tuviera intenciones de parar, en ese momento los sintieron una ráfaga de aire frio y al instante quedaron congelados en un gran cubo de hielo—** ¡Hiro maldito sácanos de aquí!— **Gritaron los dos magos mientras un chico peli rojo se acercaba.

—**Cielos… sí que sois molestos, no va ir ninguno de vosotros voy a ir yo, me quiero enfrentar al God Slayer, además no os voy a descongelar asi tenéis un poco más de… intimidad—**Este chico es Hiro Yagami, tiene 19 años, de piel pálida, pelo rojo carmesí peinado para todos los lados, ojos azul zafiro, y el pecho bien marcado, llevaba puesto un chaleco con gorro de color blanco manga izquierda corta y la derecha larga, con bordes azules, dejando el pecho desnudo, unos shorts negros hasta debajo de las rodillas y unos tenis negros—**¿Está de acuerdo Rida-sama?**

—**Totalmente de acuerdo ellos dos necesitan intimidad—** Dijo una mujer de cabello azul celeste, los demás les salió una gota de sudor y Eren y Ellie se sonrojaron. Esta mujer es Rida Hyu, tiene 22 años, pelo largo hasta la cadera y ondulado en las puntas de color azul celeste, tiene los ojos morados, lleva puesto un vestido morado (como el de Minerva) con bastante escote y un corte dejando ver su pierna izquierda, y tiene unos tacones de color negro

—**No me refería eso, decía que si está de acuerdo en que participe yo primero (¿En qué estaba pensando el maestro cuando la nombro la líder del equipo?—**Dijo Hiro mientras Rida hacia una pose de pensar.

— **¿Ah eso?, haz lo que quieras, mientras montes un buen espectáculo— **Dijo la líder de su equipo haciendo que todos cayeran de bruces al suelo por la mala memoria de su líder, después Hiro se dirigió a la arena donde lo esperaba un impaciente Orga

—**Vaya panda de locos—** Dijo un hombre rubio, este es Lake Goru, tiene 22 años, de pelo largo al estilo de Gajeel pero rubio, y ojos de color rojo, solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de color negro y botas negras.

—**Lake no seas tan borde… ¡y ponte una camisa pervertido!—** Le regaño Rida levemente sonrojada.

—**Tch… para que ponerme algo que me voy a quitar cuando me vaya dormir—** Contesto Lake de forma borde, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rida.

— **¡Baka!—** Grito Rida para luego poner una mirada pícara—**Por esa lógica tampoco debería llevar pantalones—**Lake se sonrojo.

—**Cállate—**Dijo apartando la mirada— Tampoco voy a ir desnudo por la calle no soy un pervertido como tu

—**Podéis callaros un poquito Hiro ya llega a la arena y no me quiero perder como patean al nevera andante—** Dijo Ellie.

— ¡**Cool! Los dos participantes ya están en la arena esto puede dar comienza en cualquier momento ¡Cool!, por el lado se Sabertooth tenemos a Orga Nanagia y de parte de Pantera Negra a Hiro Yagami—** Jason presento a los dos combatientes ante el aplauso del público, la calabazo del torneo se acercó a los dos concursantes.

—**Espero juego limpio Kabo, y que os divirtáis—** La calabaza subió su mano arriba en señal de que se preparasen los dos concursantes, y cuando la bajo se oyó la sonido que daba inicio al combate.

— ¿**Estás listo Orga?—** Dijo Hiro, y Orga solo bostezo— **¡Oye! No me subestimes**

"**(Suena Gray Theme ost)"**

—**Esto será fácil—** Dijo Orga poniéndose en posición de combatealzo su mano hacia su oponente y al instante una esfera de rayos negros inundo el estadio—** Ya acabo**

— **¡Cool! Orga ha acabado con su rival de un solo golpe ¡Cool!**

—**No te apresures Jason, creo que esto no ha hecho nada más que comenzar—**Dijo Yajima mirando al cielo donde se encontraba Hiro preparando un ataque.

— **¡Cool! Hiro está sin ningún rasguño ¿cómo ha podido esquivarlo?**

—**Pero que… no es posible—** Dijo sorprendido Orga

—**Por los pelos—** Hiro suspiro a la vez que completaba su ataque—** Ya te dije que no debes subestimarme, ahora soy yo quien va a acabar con esto "Ventisca Eterna"—** En el campo se levantó una tormenta de nieve bajando rápidamente la temperatura, la tormenta se concentró dónde estaba Orga congelándolo en un cubo de hielo sin poder reaccionar—** ¿Ahora quién ríe? A ver cómo sales de ahí**

— **¡Cool! Ahora es Orga quien está contra las cuerdas ¡Cool!—**El público se sentía un poco decepcionado, porque la pelea había durado muy poco, de repente el hilo se empezó a resquebrajar liberando a Orga que estaba envuelto en rayos.

—**Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor para ganarme— **Dijo Orga casi intacto

—**No esperaba menos, si no esto sería muy aburrido—** Dijo Hiro—** ¿Continuamos?—** Los dos contrincantes se lanzaron el uno contra otro—** "Lluvia helada"—**Hiro creo una gran cantidad de estacas de hielo que se dirigieron hacia Orga.

—"**Cañón de rayos 120mm"—** El ataque de Orga y Hiro chocaron neutralizándose entre sí y provocando una explosión que inundo el campo del vapor producido al vaporizarse el hielo—** "Tormenta"—**Una gran círculo mágico apareció encima de Hiro lanzando gran cantidad de rayos contra él.

—**No tan rápido "Cúpula de hielo"—**Una gran capa de hielo cubrió a Hiro protegiéndole del ataque—** "Espadas de Hielo"—** Hiro creo cinco espadas de hielo, cuatro fueron lanzadas hacia Orga y una se la quedo Hiro en la mano.

— **¿Crees qué eso pude hacerme algo?—** Orga envolvió su puño en rayos destrozando fácilmente las espadas,pero cuando no se dio cuenta que Hiro también se había lanzad hacia él colocándose detráscon la otra espada de hielo que había creado**—Maldición**

—"**Estocada de Hielo"—** Hiro golpeo con su espada a Orga lanzándolo contra una de las paredes dejando un rastro de hielo a su paso, Orga se levantó con dificultad y escupió un poco de sangre.

—**Es hora de ponerse serios—**Orga empezó acumular energía a la vez que aprecian, más y más rayos a su alrededor.

—**Ya era hora esto empezaba a ser aburrido—**Hiro se quitó la camisa provocando alguna hemorragia nasal a alguna espectadora, Hiro empezó a acumular energía también y un viento helado se levantó sobre el estadio

—**Allá voy chico—**Orga respiro hondo**—"Bramido del Dios del Rayo"—**El potente bramido fue directo hacia Hiro que no tenía ninguna intención de esquivarlo.

—**No dejare que me superes—**Hiro hizo el mismo movimiento de Orga—**"Bramido del Dios del Hielo"—** Hiro lanzo un bramido dejando congelado toda su paso, los dos ataque chocaron y se anularon el uno al otro, levantando un adensa niebla de vapor impidiendo ver nada.

— **¿Eres un God Slayer?—**Pregunto Orga sorprendido, al igual que muchos magos y espectadores.

— **¿No es obvio?... ¿Continuamos?—** Dijo Hiro con una sonrisa.

— **¿Cómo? No podemos ver nada por la niebla**

— **¿Eso no lo hace más interesante?**

—**Puede… ¡Allá voy Hiro!—**Los dos magos se enzarzaron en un combate a ciegas, mientras el resto de los gremio no podían ver nada, solo ruido provocado por los golpes de ambos y a veces un rayo saliendo de la niebla.

—**Jo, yo quiero ver—** Dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero— ¡**Dejad que disperse esa niebla!**

— **¡Cool! No podemos ver nada pero por los sonidos de los golpes seguro que se está llevando una pelea interesante—**Poco a poco la niebla se fue disipando dejando ver a los combatientes con una cuantas heridas y signos de fatiga.

—**Eres… bueno—**Dijo Hiro jadeando

—**Tu tampoco lo haces tan mal—** Contesto Orga sonriendo pero cansado al igual que Hiro.

— **¿Continuamos?**

—**Por supuesto—**Los dos magos volvieron al ataque—** "Gran cena del dios de trueno"—**Una Gran cantidad de rayos atacaron a Hiro que los esquivo con dificultad recibiendo algún que otro golpe.

—"**Mordisco del dios del hielo"—**Un gran pedazo de hielo con forma de boca de bestia se formó en las manos de Hiro, se lanzó hacia Orga atacándole con los colmillos como si de una boca real se tratase, hiriendo a Orga—** ¿Te rindes?—**Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

—**Maldición—** Dijo Orga escupiendo algo de sangre—** Aun no he perdido mocoso—** Orga se reincorporo para atacar**—"Ira del dios del rayo"—**Un gran rayo negro salió de las manos de Orga atacando a Hiro que no pudo esquivarlo haciéndolo caer al suelo**— ¿Te rinde tu ahora?**

— **¿Estás de broma? estamos en lo mejor ahora—**Los golpes siguieron continuándose uno tras otros, la pelea se alargaba más y parecía no tener fin.

—**Esto tiene que acabar—** Dijeron los dos con sudor y jadeando—**Voy a poner fin a esto—**Los dos se prepararon para realizar su último y definitivo ataque que terminaría con la batalla**—"Arte secreto de God Slayer"—** El suelo alrededor de Hiro empezó a congelarse y Orga estaba siendo rodeado por rayos.

—"**Lanza de Odín"—**Un gran viento helado se formó tomando la forma de una lanza que fue disparada hacía Orga.

—"**Rayo de Zeus"—**Un poderoso rayo salió de Orga dirigiéndose hacia Hiro.

El público esperaba que los dos ataques chocasen para neutralizarse otra vez, más fue su sorpresa al ver que las dos poderosas técnicas solo se rozaron y continuaron su camino hasta dar de lleno en los dos adversarios haciendo que cayeran inconscientes ambos, el estadio quedó en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que estallo en júbilo por la pelea que acababan de presenciar.

"**(Acaba: Gray Theme ost)"**

— **¡Super Cool! Ha sido un doble K.O, los dos contrincantes no pueden seguir luchando ¡Cool!, Pantera Negra y Sabertooth reciben cinco puntos, que gran comienzo para estos juegos mágicos ¡Cool!**

—**Sin duda ha sido una gran batalla—**Dijo Yajima

—**Wow ha sido genial, estoy ansiosa por ver las batallas de Fairy Tail—**Grito entusiasmada Lissana.

Mientras los médicos se llevaron a los dos contrincantes a sus respectivas enfermerías para curarlos

"Happy": **En la enfermería de Pantera Negra**

Hiro estaba tumbado en la enfermería siendo atendido por Rida, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de violentamente dejando entrar a Ellie con ojos de preocupación seguida del resto del equipo de pantera negra.

— **¿Cómo esta Hiro?—**Pregunto la rubia

— **¿Hiro-kun se encuentra bien?—** Dijo Erik también preocupado

—**Tranquilo chicos todo está bien solo está agotado—**Respondió Rida

—**Esto no es nada para el cabeza iceberg—**Dijo Eren burlonamente, haciendo que Ellie lo mirase mal, en eso Hiro que había despertado justo al oír esas palabras le lanzo un trozo de hielo a la cabeza dándole de lleno

—**Cállate idiota tundeare—**Dijo Hiro reincorporándose en la cama

—**Hiro—** Ellie se lanzó sobre Hiro abrazándolo y sonrojándole—**Me tenías preocupada—** Mientras Eren que ya se había recuperado veía la escena serio

—**Gracias Ellie pero no hace falta, he recibido palizas perores… como las tuyas—**Hiro se echó a reír mientras a Ellie le salía una vena en la frente molesta—** Era broma, perdón—**Se disculpó el chico poniendo una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Ellie.

—**Tch...—** Eren aparto la mirada molesto—**Yo me voy no me quiero perder el próximo combate—**Salió de la habitación dejando confundidos a la mayoría

— **¿Rida-sama qué le pasa a Eren-kun?—**Pregunto Erik con inocencia, Rida sonrió revolviéndole el cabello.

—**Lo comprenderás cuando estés enamorado de alguien—**Le dijo en un tono maternal, el chico inflo lo mofletes haciéndolo parecer adorable y achuchable a todos los presentes.

— ¡**Jo! Yo quiero saberlo ahora… ya se me enamorare de alguien y asi sabré lo que se siente—**A todos los presente les resbalo una gotita de sudo por la cabeza, pero también veían al chico adorable

— **¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente a tus 13 años?—**Pregunto Rida—**Pero aun asi… ¡Eres mi pequeño Erik-chan!—**Rida abrazo a Erik como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Luego de un rato en la enfermería los magos volvieron a sus palcos justo a tiempo para que Jason anunciara a los próximos contrincantes.

— **¡Cool! Tras la increíble batalla anterior, ahora se viene otra aún más increíble ¡Cool!, la batalla esta vez será de parejas ¡Cool! Es el turno de Crime Sorciere y Lamia Scale ¡Cool!—**Los cuatro participantes se acercaron a la arena listos para el combate—** ¡Cool! No me lo puedo creer por parte de Lamia Scale van Jura y Lyon ¡Cool! Y por parte de Crime Sorciere tenemos a Ultear y Jellal ¡Cool!**

—**Esto promete ser interesante—** Dijo Yajima

— **¡Vamos Jellal!—**Grito Lissana—Erza te está animando desde su palco, Erza y Jellal se sonrojaron—**Que lindos**

— **¡Cool! Que la segunda batalla comience…**

**Fin del capitulo**

**Próximo capítulo: Jellal y Ultear VS Jura y Lyon**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si es asi comenten. Ahora le dejare la ficha técnica de Hiro, los demás las iré poniendo según vayan peleando, para no hacer spoilers del tipo de magia. Y recuerden más comentarios es igual a más inspiración, igual a mejores capítulos e igual a actualizaciones más rápidas.**

**Nombre: **Hiro Yagami

**Edad: **19

**Gremio: **Pantera Negra

**Marca del gremio: **Azul, en su antebrazo izquierdo

**Apariencia: **Tiene una piel pálida, el pelo peinado para todos lados de color rojo carmesí, ojos azules zafiro, mide: 1:72cm, tiene el pecho bien marcado, vestía: un chaleco con gorro (estilo Natsu) de color blanco manga izquierda corta y manga derecha larga, con bordes azules, dejando el pecho desnudo, short negro hasta debajo de las rodillas y unos tenis negros.

**Personalidad: **Es divertido, siempre le haya el doble sentido a las cosas, casi nunca se toma las cosas en serio, pero cuando algo se le mete algo en la cabeza siempre lo consigue, no soporta a las personas que abusan de los demás y siempre se enoja con las personas que lloran cuando están tristes, piensa que llorar no sirve de nada que uno tiene que trabajar por lo que quiere, siempre que pelea enserio se quita el chaleco.

**Historia:** Tuvo un pasado muy duro, como era el único mago donde vivía siempre era rechazado por los demás, hubo un tiempo donde era muy frió con los demás pero aprendió que siempre hay que sonreír le a los problemas.

**Magia: **God Slayer del hielo

**Ataque: **5

**Defensa: **3

**Velocidad: **5

**Inteligencia: **2

**Desnudo:** ¡Cool!

**Cotilleos de las hermanas Strauss: **Posible implicación en un triángulo amoroso ente Eren, Ellie y él.


	19. Jelllal y Ultear VS Jura y Lyon

"Happy":** En el capítulo anterior.**

— **¡Cool! Tras la increíble batalla anterior, ahora se viene otra aún más increíble ¡Cool!, la batalla esta vez será de parejas ¡Cool! Es el turno de Crime Sorciere y Lamia Scale ¡Cool!—**Los cuatro participantes se acercaron a la arena listos para el combate**— ¡Cool! No me lo puedo creer por parte de Lamia Scale van Jura y Lyon ¡Cool! Y por parte de Crime Sorciere tenemos a Ultear y Jellal ¡Cool!**

—**Esto promete ser interesante— **Dijo Yajima

— **¡Vamos Jellal!—**Grito Lissana**—Erza te está animando desde su palco, Erza y Jellal se sonrojaron—**Que lindos

— **¡Cool! Que la segunda batalla comience…**

"Happy": **Entonces**

Los cuatro rivales llegaron al centro de la arena con miradas serias y espíritus listos para las peleas.

—**Volvemos avernos Jellal-dono, enhorabuena por el indulto del consejo y espero que esta vez no pase como la otra—**Dijo Jura, a Jellal le salió una gota de sudor recordando lo humillante que fue la última vez.

—**Tranquilo esta vez no pasara y te podre patear el trasero—**Los dos magos santos se miraron con ojos desafiantes, mientras los dos magos de hielo, Ultear y Lyon, se miraban la chica desinteresadamente y el chico parecía estar devorándola con los ojos a la vez que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

—**Tu…— **Un Happy vestido de cupido y con un arco disparo una flecha en forma de corazón a Lyon que le atravesó el corazón, Lyon fue donde Ultear y la tomo de las manos—**Tu eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida—**El estadio entero quedo en shock, más aun Ultear que se había quedado pálida.

— **¿Eh?— F**ue lo único que dijo Ultear mientras Jura y Jellal los veían con la boca abierta, mientras en el palco de Fairy Tail Gray y Juvia estaban igual que Ultear.

—**Ese idiota… (Por lo menos ya no me molestara con Juvia)—**Volviendo a nuestros contrincantes se preparaban para empezar la pelea.

—**Parece que te ha salido un pretendiente Ultear—**Se rio Jellal que apenas podía aguantar la risa.

— **¡Cállate y comencemos la pelea!—**La chica le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—**Disculpa Ultear-chan podría preguntarle algo—**Dijo Lyon acercándose a la maga, mientras a ella la recorría un escalofrió.

— **¿Qué quieres?**

— **¿Por qué Gray te ha llamado hermana?**

— **(¿Gray no le conto sobre mí?) Te lo diré cuando acabe la batalla ahora prepárate.**

— **¡Cool! La pelea va empezar ¡Cool!**

—**Parece que ese Lyon es muy enamoradizo todo lo contrario que Gray—** Dijo Lissana, mientras en el estadio la calabaza se acercaba a los cuatro rivales para comenzar la batalla.

— **¿Preparados Kabo?—**Los cuatro asintieron— ¡Que** comience la batalla!—**La calabaza se alejó y los cuatro se pusieron en posición de pelea.

"**(Suena: Skilled Magical Battle Ost)"**

—**Jellal yo me ocupo de Lyon y tú de Jura— **

—**De acuerdo, ¡Allá voy Jura esta vez no será como la otra "Meteoro"!—**Una aura amarilla rodeo a Jellal y empezó a volar a una gran velocidad pero Jura no se quedaba atrás y formaba columnas de roca protegiéndose de las embestidas de Jellal. Mientras Ultear y Lyon se miraban desafiantes aunque Lyon tenía un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

—**Acabemos con esto rápido Lyon.**

—**NO me subestimes porque perderás "Ice-maker: Tigre de nieve"—** Un tigre de hielo apareció y ataco a Ultear.

— **¿Qué tal si avanzamos hacia el futuro?— **Ultear hizo un movimiento de manos y el tigre de hielo despareció convertido en aire.

— **¿Pero qué?… esa magia… ¿Por qué tienes la misma magia que aquel tipo de la isla Galuna?... bueno eso da igual ahora te derrotare "Ice- Maker: Águilas"—**Una gran cantidad de águilas de hielo fueron directas hacia Ultear la cual hizo lo mismo que con el tigre.

—**Ahora es mi turno de contraatacar "Ice-Maker: Lanzas de hielo"—**Varias lanza de hielo se crearon y fueron directas a Lyon que las esquivo por poco…

— **¿Cómo es que puedes usar la misma magia que Gray?— **Lyon estaba muy sorprendido de que alguien más supiera la magia de Ul.

—**Y no solo esa "Ice-Maker: Dragón de hielo"—** Ultear creo un dragón de hielo que ataco a Lyon que no pudo esquivarlo debido a que estaba en shock.

— **¿Mi magia también?… ¿Quién demonios eres?**

—**Esperaba contártelo después de la batalla pero ya que insistes soy Ultear la hija de Ul.**

— **¡No puede ser, si tu moriste…!**

—**Me secuestraron y engañaron a mi madre, después pasaron cosas y…—**Iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por Lyon que empezó a llorar—** Oye que te pasa**

—**Que si tú eres la hija de Ul eso significa que eres como mi hermana mayor y eso significaría… ¡Incesto! ¡No! Que cruel destino, lo nuestro es un amor prohibido—** A todo el estadio le salió una gota de sudor por la cabeza incluso Jellal y Jura dejaron de pelear, mientras a Ultear le salía una vena en la frente.

— **¿Qué le pasa a este chaval? —**Ultear suspiro resignada— **¿Qué te parece si seguimos con la pelea?—** Jellal y Jura asintieron y continuaron con su pelea que hasta ahora estaba más o menos igualada.

—**Tienes razón, aunque seamos casi hermanos luchare por nuestro amor y podremos estar juntos—**Ultear ya estaba empezando a hartarse aunque debía admitir que el chico le decía cosas bonitas por lo que se sonrojo levemente—** Ahora continuemos "Ice-Maker: Dragón de hielo, simio de hielo, tigre de hielo—**Las tres criaturas se lanzaron hacia Ultear que vaporizo sin ningún esfuerzo pero no vio que Lyon se había colocado detrás de la maga—** Te tengo "Ice-Maker: Serpiente"—**Una serpiente de hielo golpeo a la maga y la enredo con su cola impidiéndola deshacer su hechizo, mientras Jellal y Jura seguían peleando, Jellal intentaba darle con su meteoro pero Jura se protegía muy bien con la rocas aunque solo estaba a la defensiva.

—**Maldición tengo que darle antes de que el efecto de meteoro se acabe—**Jellal se fue al cielo preparando su unos de sus hechizos más poderosos—**Ya está casi listo… Ultear deja de jugar y aléjate que voy a lanzar mi hechizo.**

—**De acuerdo—**Ultear utilizando su fuerza física consiguió liberar sus manos** —"Ice-Maker: Jardín de rosas"—**El suelo del estadio comenzó a llenarse de rosas de hielo a la vez que destruían la serpiente de Lyon liberando a Ultear y rápidamente se alejo de los dos magos—** Ahora Jellal.**

—**Muy bien "Seréis juzgados por las siete estrellas, Espada de las siete estrellas: "Gran Chariot"**—En el cielo aparecieron siete círculos mágicos que descargaron una gran cantidad de energía sobre los magos de Lamia Scale como si de una lluvia de meteoritos se tratase.

—**Lyon rápido acércate—**Le ordeno Jura, el chico obedeció y se acercó al mago santo que formo una criatura de roca que los cubrió del ataque, cuando los restos del ataque se fueron dejaron ver a Lyon y Jura a salvo per algo magullados—**Esto aún no termina "Rugido del Monte Fugi"—** El ataque tomo desprevenidos a Ultear y Jellal que apenas pudieron esquivarlo.

—**No perderemos tan fácilmente "Ice-Maker: Enredaderas"—**Del suelo aparecieron enredaderas de hielo que ataron a Lyon y Jura—**Jellal ataca, no podré sostenerlos mucho—** Jellal asintió y activo su meteoro y fue directo a golpearlos, mientras Lyon intentaba liberarse.

—**Maldición no puedo moverme… "Ice-Maker: Erizo de hielo"—**En la espalda de Lyon apareció un caparazón con pinchos de hielo rompiendo las enredaderas y liberando a ambos magos—** "Ice-Maker: Muralla"—**Una barrera de hielo se creó obligando a Jellal a subir por ella para llegar a su objetivo cosa que aprovecho Jura para crear una columna de roca que golpeó a Jellal nada más superar la muralla derribándolo—**Es hora de acabar "Ice-Maker: León de hielo"—**Un león imponente de hielo se lanzó sobre Jellal pero este fue convertido en vapor ante de que le tocase—** Maldición**

—**Esto aún no acaba "Ice-Maker: Pegasus"—**Ultear creó un Pegaso de hielo que recogió a Jellal para ponerlo a salvo mientras se recupera del golpe y preparaba un nuevo hechizo, Jura aprovecho la distracción para crear varias columnas de roca que se dirigieron hacia a Ultear, pero antes de que están la tocasen se convirtieron en arena—** Es curioso lo que el tiempo hace a las cosas más duras, contra una maga del tiempo vuestras magias no funcionan contra mí.**

—**Pero tu magia tampoco puede con nosotros, asi que yo creo que esto es u empate—** Dijo Lyon sonriendo.

—**Lyon-dono no vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo—**Jura estaba serio, Jellal era la principal amenaza pero la gran desventaja que tenían ante Ultear además de su enorme poder mágico la convertían en una rival temible.

—**Voy a acabar esto "Ice-Maker: Ejercito de Terracota"—** El suelo del estadio se congelo y de él salieron decenas de soldados de hielo que rodearon a Lyon y Jura— **¡Atacad!—**Los soldados obedecieron la orden y con armas de hielo se lanzaron contra Lyon y Jura que tuvieron que ponerse a la defensiva. Mientras en palco de los comentaristas.

—**Que batalla más ¡Cool! Parece que Ultear tiene acorralados a Jura y Lyon que maga tan ¡Cool!—** Yajima miraba Ultear un poco serio aún no había olvidado que fue ella quien destruyo el primer consejo mágico aunque la perdono al saber la verdad sobre ella y como se sacrificó por la humanidad, al pelea sigue desarrollándose del lado de Ultear, Lyon y Jura solo podían defenderse de los ataque de los soldados ya que cada vez que ellos iba a atacarlos Ultear activaba su magia y deshacía sus hechizos, por otro lado Jellal recuperaba parte de su magia para dar el golpe de gracia y en palco de Fairy Tail A veían la batalla con emoción.

—**Parece que Jura lo tiene complicado—** Dijo Erza seria, Gray sonreía burlonamente hacia Lyon pero sus ojos demostraban orgullo hacia la hija de Ul que consideraba como una hermana para él.

—**Ultear va a barrer el pispo con esos dos**

—**Yo no los subestimaría Gray mirara mantener el ejército de hielo y anular la magia de esos dos la está cansando bastante, es solo cuestión de tiempo que logren liberarse y contraatacar—** Dijo Lucy seria

— **¿Desde cuándo eres tan analítica?—** Respondió Gray sorprendido por la deducción de la maga.

—**Mi tipo de magia me obliga a ser una hábil estratega para poder luchar con todo mi potencial**

—**Parece que has aprovechado todo tu entrenamiento al máximo—**Lucy se sonrojo levemente y sonrió orgullosa

—**Por supuesto que lo ha aprovechado, me he encargado personalmente de entrenarla al máximo, seguro que ahora es más fuerte que tu hielitos—** Dijo Natsu apareciendo entre ellos burlándose de Gray, el mago de hielo junto su frente con el de fuego.

— **¿Ah sí? Pues si es más fuerte que yo entonces quiere decir qué es mucho más fuerte que tú come fuego.**

— **¿Qué has dicho come hielo?—** Antes de que ellos dos chocaran sus cabeza Erza los cogió de los pelos e hizo que sus cabezas chocaran dejándolo fuera de combate.

—**Dejen de pelearse y estén atentos a la pelea, parece que no le queda mucho—**Erza tenía razón Ultear había agotado gran parte de su magia por lo que Lyon y Jura pudieron derrotar al ejercito de hielo aunque también estaban cansados.

—**Eso… ha sido… muy duro…—**Dijo jadeando Lyon

—**Sin duda Ultear-dono tiene más que potencial para ser maga santa, pero ahora debemos acabar con ella antes de que recupere fuerzas.**

—**Estoy de acuerdo lo siento por mi amor prohibido pero tengo que derrotarla por el bien del gremio "Ice-Maker: Tiranosaurio Rex"—**Lyon creo un T-Rex de hielo de grandes proporciones que se lanzó a atacar a Ultear mientras Jura lanzo sus columnas de roca hacia Ultear, que aunque estaba agotada aún tenía suficiente agilidad para esquivar los ataques.

—**Aun no estoy derrotada "Ice-Maker: Jardín de rosas"—** El hielo cubrió toda la pista atrapando a Jura y Lyon en él—**Jellal deja de holgazanear y trae tu trasero aquí para poder acabar con la pelea.**

— **¿Qué pasa Ultear, acaso no puedes con ellos?—** Se burló Jellal que se había posicionado al lado de Ultear. Mientras Lyon rompió el hielo liberando a Jura también—**Demostrémosles el poder de Crime Sorciere. **

"**(Acaba: Skilled Magical Battle Ost)"**

—**Maldición, Jura no podemos continuar asi sino perderemos.**

—**Estoy de acuerdo vamos con todo—**Los dos magos continuaron con sus ataques que debido al agotamiento de Ultear no podía hacerlos desparecer por lo que eran más efectivos, pero Jellal no tenía intenciones de seguir peleando y se disponía a acabar con todos.

—**Ultear necesito que cuando te diga vulvas a usar tu magia del tiempo ¿entendido?—** Dijo Jellal esquivando un ataque de Jura

—**De acuerdo.**

"**(Suena: Fairy Law theme ost)"**

—**Muy bien aquí va el ataque final "Verdadera magia de cuerpo celeste"—** El cielo se tornó oscuro a la vez que se formaba un vértice encima del estadio.

—**No ganaras—** Jura cubrió a Lyon y a el mismo en un manto de rocas para poder defenderse del ataque, a la vez que Jellal completaba su hechizo.

—**Esto acabo "Cerma: Choque estelar"—** Un meteorito apareció de los cielo cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el estadio— **¡Ultear ahora!—** La maga obedeció y utilizo lo que le quedaba de magia para convertir la roca de Jura en polvo dejándolos desprotegidos recibiendo de lleno el meteorito y provocando una gran explosión que cubrió todo el estadio,, cuando los restos de la explosión desaparecieron se vio a Jura y Lyon inconsciente en una gran cráter y a Jellal y Ultear cansados pero sonriendo victoriosos.

"**(Acaba: Fairy Law theme ost)"**

— **¡Cool! Que combate más Cool, y la victoria es para Crime Sorciere que gana 10 puntos, ha sido muy emocionante y el público parece haberlo disfrutado ¡Cool!—** El estadio estallo en júbilo y ánimos hacia el gremio de Jellal, mientras los médicos del estadio entraron para llevarse a la enfermería a Jura y Lyon que seguían inconscientes y Jellal y Ultear se dirigían a sus vestuarios, más tarde en los pasillos del estadio se encontraba Jellal caminando un poco serio.

— **(Hoy es el año, el mundo debe estar preparado para lo que viene sino el futuro de Rogue se cumplirá hay que estar preparados) —** Jellal seguía en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que alguien le estaba esperando en la entrada de los vestuarios.

—**Jellal…—** Sonó una voz femenina que reconoció inmediatamente.

— **¿Erza?...**

—**Gran combate, te felicito—**Erza estaba apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo de lado.

—**Gracias… y perdóname por no decirte antes que el consejo nos había perdonado…—** Erza abrió los ojos y se acercó al muchacho.

—**No pasa nada, supongo que querías que fuera una sorpresa—** Erza se fue acercando cada vez más a Jellal hasta estar a solo unos centímetros el uno del otrosonrojando al chico.

— **(Vamos bésala no seas tonto, no puedo ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo, mira que eres idiota) Erza ya sabes que tengo novia no deberías estar tan cerca—**Erza al escuchar eso perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y empujo a Jellal contra la pared acorralándolo—** ¿Erza, qué haces?—** Jellal estaba completamente rojo viendo como Erza lo veía con una mirada seria pero seductora y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—**Jellal…—** EL chico se estremeció—** No sabes mentir—**Jellal iba a hablar pero Erza le puso un dedo en sus labio indicándole de que callara—** No la tienes porque si fuera cierto ya me hubiera encargado de encontrarla y darle una lección, porque tu…—** Erza se acercó aún más a Jellal mientras a este le empezó a salir humo por la cabeza—** Eres mío—**Antes de que Jellal pudiera hacer nada Erza le beso en los labios, un beso apasionado y lleno de amor, Jellal quedo en shock sin saber qué hacer, por suerte su única neurona pensante tomo el control y correspondió el beso de forma apasionada, cuando los dos separaron tenían un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas—**¿Te quiero Jellal? ¿Tú me quieres?**

— **(¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido estos años?)—**Jellal no aguanto más y beso a Erza de nuevo haciéndola saber que él también la amaba, cuando se separaron Jellal tomo Erza de la mano y con un gran sonrojo entraron en el vestuario asegurándose de que no había nadie. Más tarde en el mismo pasillo un peli rosa conocido como Natsu estaba buscando a Erza para que fuera al palco a ver el próximo combate.

—**Maldición ¿por qué tengo que ser yo quién la busque?—** De repente Natsu oyó un ruido proveniente de unos de los vestuarios— **¿Qué es ese ruido? Suena como si alguien estuviera saltando encima de una cama— **Natsu empezó a oler el aire reconociendo el aroma de Erza y de Jellal—** ¿Erza y Jellal están saltando encima de una cama? Y luego el infantil soy yo—**Natsu se acercó a la puerta y se abrió, y lo que vio no fue precisamente a Erza y Jellal saltando en una cama, Natsu cerro la puerta rápidamente sin que ellos notaran anda y se fue con la cabeza ardiendo a su palco, mientras su inocencia quedaba completamente destruida—**Asi que de ahí vienen los bebes…**

**Continuara**

**Próximo capítulo: La nueva Lucy**

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Lo primero ¡HALA MADRID! Siii ganamos la copa de España al Barcelona ahora a por el triplete, espero que hayan distado del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	20. La Nueva Lucy

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, siento la demora pero estoy ocupado con la universidad, ahora a leer pero antes… ¡Ala Madrid! Ganamos al Bayer 4-0, ahora a por la décima.**

Después de la pelea entre Crime Sorciere y Lamia Scale, los encargados del estadio estaba limpiando los destrozos del combate preparándolo para la siguiente ronda, mientras en el palco de Fairy Tail A los miembros esperaba que regresara Natsu con su líder para planear la estrategia ya que dentro de poco les tocaría a ellos.

— ¿Dónde estará el cabeza humo?— Dijo Gray molesto, y justo como si le hubieran invocado apareció detrás de ellos, venia un poco ido y con la cara completamente roja, Lucy fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia del peli rosa.

—Natsu por fin llegas… ¿Dónde está Erza?— El chico se tensó y empezó a sangrar por la nariz.

—Ella… esta… ocupada

—No entiendo

—Bueno Erza ya aparecerá de todas formas aún queda una batalla antes que la nuestra—Dijo Cris quitándola importancia al asunto, en ese momento Jason anunciaba la próxima pelea.

— ¡Cool! Después de esta emocionante pelea toca el turno de 4 Cerberos y Cuerno Rojo

—Espero que la pelea sea tan emociónate como la anterior— Grito enérgica Lissana

—Ahora los dos gremios tienen unos minutos para decidir quién va a pelear, esta vez toca batalla individual.

"**Happy": Palco de Cuerno rojo**

— ¿Quién quiere ir? A mí no me interesa enfrentarme a esos pestiños de tíos— Dijo una mujer alta de cabello negro y liso, esta chica es Stella Kokoro, de 20 años, tiene los ojos de color morados y viste un vestido negro muy parecido al de Kagura.

—Que borde eres Stella-kun no deberías subestimar a los oponentes—La contesto una niña de cabellos rojos y amarrados en dos coletas, esta niña es Kyara Nethis, niña de 13 años de la misma altura que Wendy, tiene los ojos azules y viste una camisa blanca con unos pantalones cortos de color negro

—Yo iré— Dijo un chico con el cabello largo de color naranja, este chico es Dante Straight, es alto (para recordar ya salió en el capítulo 15), tiene los ojos azules, viste con una americana marrón debajo una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, los pantalones son del mismo color que la americana y lleva gafas parecidas a las de Loki— ¿Qué dices tú Ray?

—Me parece bien— Este hombre es Ray Blaze, tiene 25 años es moreno, tiene el cabello corto y liso de color negro, lleva puesto un camisa de tirantes negro y unos pantalones de cuero negros dándole un aspecto de fan del heavy metal, Dante sintió y se dirigió a la pista que ya la estaba esperando su contrincante.

— ¡Cool! Ya tenemos a nuestros dos participantes del gremio de Cuerno Rojo tenemos a Dan Straight y de 4 Cerberus tenemos a… a… ese tío… el de la magia de la magia de lágrimas—Los integrantes del gremio empezaron a llorar al no poder recordar el periodista sus nombres. La calabaza se acercó a los dos oponentes, Dan estaba serio y el de 4 Cerberus ya había comenzado a llorar.

"**(Suena:** **Lucy and the Power of the Celestial Spirits Ost)"**

— ¿Están listos Kabo?— Los dos asintieron— ¡Que empiece la batalla Kabo!— La batalla comenzó pero ninguno se movía, el de 4 Cerberus seguía llorando y Dante tenía los ojos cerrados sin hacer ningún movimiento, los segundo pasaban y la batalla no comenzaba irritando al publico

— ¡Que empiecen ya!

—Que alguien haga algún movimiento.

—Esto es aburrido

La grada comenzó a agitarse ante la pasividad de los dos contrincantes, mientras Dante seguía con los ojos cerrados sin hacer nada y su contrincante seguía llorando aumentando su poder, asi pasaron dos minutos más hasta que el de 4 Cerberus paro de llorar y se dispuso al ataque.

— ¡Wild Four!— Grito listo par a la batalla, Dante por fin abrió sus ojos y se preparó también.

—Por fin ya empezaba a pensar que solo llorabas por el miedo, ven— El de 4 Cerberus se lanzó contra el de Cuerno Rojo, mostraba una gran velocidad y fuerza pero Dante los esquivaba fácilmente.

—Deja de esquivar y lucha salvajemente— Intentaba darle golpes pero todos resultaban inútiles— Eres pero que un grano salvaje en el culo, a Dante le apareció una vena en la frente molesto, desconcentrándose y permitiendo al de 4 Cerberus darle una patada lanzándole contra una de las paredes y cayendo sus gafas al suelo, el chico se levantó como si nada y recogió sus gafas y las limpio suavemente para ponérselas de nuevo.

—Eso ha sido un buen golpe debo admitirlo—Se colocó bien su chaqueta y saco algo de su bolsillo.

—No puede ser eso es…— Dijo Lucy con los ojos abiertos, no podía creerse lo que veía, el mago de Cuerno Rojo había sacado una llave de diamante.

—"Ábrete puerta de la reina Valquiria: Freya"— Una aurora boreal apareció alrededor de la pista y de ella salió una mujer vestida de valquiria a lomos de un caballo blanco, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules "(es la misma que salió en el capítulo 15)" La mujer se bajó del caballo y este desapareció—Freya encárgate de él.

—Tch… no me mandes inútil— Al chico le salió una vena en la frente

—No me llames asi, ahora hazme caso y acaba con él.

—Ya, ya voy— La chica desenvaino su espada que era una espada hecha con diamante y con propiedades mágicas, la mujer dio un último vistazo al hombre y sonrió— La próxima vez que me pidas algo y no lo hagas educadamente te cortare la cabeza—El chico sudo frio.

—Eres mi espíritu estelar tiene que obedecerme— Intento defenderse el chico.

—Y es por eso por lo que no tienes novia—La frente del chico estaba a punto de estallar, mientras al resto del estadio se les caía una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y Lucy reía nerviosamente ya que ese espíritu le recordaba demasiado a Aquario, Freya se acercó Al de 4 Cerberus—Prepárate chico ahora empieza la verdadera batalla.

—No me asustas yo soy más salvaje— EL hombre llorón se lanzó de nuevo contra su contrincante que ahora era la valquiria, ante de golpearla la chica puso su espada hacia arriba y en el centro.

—"Triplicar"— Freya empezó a brillar y de ella aparecieron dos copias idénticas— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora llorica?

— ¡No soy llorica!— El hombre ataco a una de las guerreras pero esta despareció al tocarla.

—Respuesta equivocada— La Freya verdadera aprecio detrás de él y le dio una estocada derribándole y dejándolo K.O— ¿Eso es todo? Dante ¡para esto me invocas! Podía acabarlo tu solito—Dante sonrió y se rasco la nuca— Sera vago le tío por eso no tienes novia—Y el espíritu desapareció.

—Y el ganador es Dante Straight ¡Cool!, una batalla bastante corta pero emocionante ¿verdad?

—Bueno…—Dijo Yajima

—El de 4 Cerberus no ha dado mucho la talla —Dijo Lissana con una gota de sudor en la cabeza—Creo que deberían volver a llamarse 4 Cachorros.

"**(Termina:** **Lucy and the Power of the Celestial Spirits Ost)"**

—Tienes razón ¡Cool!, ahora tomaremos un pequeño descanso para la siguiente batalla Fairy Tail A vs Blue Pegasus ¡Cool!

—Por fin le toca a Fairy Tail estoy ansiosa—Dijo Lissana entusiasmada. Mientras tanto en el palco de Fairy Tail A.

—La pelea va empezar ¿Quién va a ir primero?—Dijo Gray, Natsu le escucho y no tardaron ni dos segundos en chocar sus frentes retándose.

— ¡Iré yo!—Gritaron los dos a la vez, en ese momento una chica pelirroja conocida como Erza cogía a ambos de las cabezas y las izo chocar, dejándolos fuera de combate.

—Ira Lucy—Dijo Erza seria, la maga celestial se sorprendió.

— ¡Qué! ¿Estás segura Erza?, yo… no sé si estoy preparada.

—La única forma de saberlo es ir y comprobarlo.

—No estoy segura… yo—Lucy sintió que alguien la tocaba el hombro por detrás se giró y vio a Natsu mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

—Yo sé que puedes hacerlo Lucy, confió en ti—Esas palabras fueron suficiente para llenar de confianza a Lucy.

—Muy bien lo haré—Ya estaba decidido Lucy seria la que lucharía, los minutos se pasaron volando y llego el momento de la pelea, en el pasillo al estadio se encontraba Lucy seria, no quería decepcionar a sus amigos pero después de lo que paso la última vez le costaba confiar en ella misma—(¿Qué pasara si vuelvo a fallar?) Tengo que vencer por el orgullo del gremio, ya no soy la misma ahora soy más poderosa que antes, pero aun asi…

—Lucy animo—Dijo un felino azul que había llegado al pasillo junto al peli rosa.

—Todos te estaremos animando Lucy—Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias chicos—Lucy abrazo a ambos sacando un ligero sonrojo a Natsu—Bueno me tengo que ir ya es la hora—Lucy se despidió y salió directa al campo.

—Demuéstrales porque eres una maga de Fairy Tail—Gritaron Happy y Natsu a la vez.

"**(Suena: Hagane no Hakunetsusen Ost – Extended)"**

— ¡Cool! La siguiente batalla estar por comenzar por parte de Fairy Tail A tenemos a Lucy Hearthphilia y de Blue Pegasus tenemos a Mary Rose será un combate sexy ¡Cool!— Las dos contrincantes llegaron a la arena y se miraron.

— ¿Asi que tú eres la famosa Lucy? Ichiya me ha contado mucho sobre ti, dice que tienes un maravilloso perfum, soy Mary Rose la nueva maga de clase S de Blue Pegasus encantada—Lucy se tensó, tendría que luchar contra una maga de clase S,

—Encantada de conocerte, espero que tengamos una buena pelea—Lucy parecía un poco nerviosa.

—Lo mismo digo—La calabaza se acercó a ambas.

— ¿Listas? Kabo— Mary Rose asintió, Lucy espero un momento para tranquilizarse y concentrarse y asintió de vuelta— ¡Que empiece la batalla!— Lucy se puso en posición de pelea y saco la llave de Loki.

—Allá voy Puerta del León…

—No tan rápido "Gran Rosal"—Un gran rosal de rosas salió del suelo atando a Lucy, mientras una pequeña rama cogía sus llaves y las alegaba de ella.

—Mis llaves—Lucy intento liberarse pero no podía el rosal parecía muy resistente y sus pinchos la estaba haciendo daño cuando se movían.

— ¿Qué te parece? Ya he ganado sin tus llaves no puedes derrotarme, ríndete— Lucy intentaba liberarse sin éxito, mientras los miembros de Fairy Tail empezaban a preocuparse.

"**(Termina:** **Hagane no Hakunetsusen Ost – Extended)"**

—Maldición tendría que haber ido yo, está en desventaja— Dijo Gray, miro a Erza que estaba seria como si esa situación no fuera nada y a Natsu estaba sonriendo—Oye flamitas ¿por qué sonríes? No ves que Lucy no puede ganar sin sus llaves…— Natsu le miro algo molesto.

—No subestimes a Lucy, ¿acaso no confías en ella?

—No es eso solo es que, tiene una gran desventaja.

—Gray, Lucy es fuerte y estoy segura que va salir de esa situación fácilmente—Dijo Cris que estaba igual de seria que Erza.

Volviendo al combate Mary seguía teniendo a Lucy atada y sin posibilidad de moverse— ¿Por qué no te rindes?, no puedes luchar sin tus llaves y tampoco liberarte—Lucy suspiro y sonrió.

"**(Suena: Lucy ganbaru)"**

—No me voy a rendir, esto no ha hecho nada más que comenzar "Ábrete puerta del toro dorado Taurus"— La llave de Taurus brillo y el nombrado apareció cortando el rosal que sujetaba a Lucy.

—Protegeré el cuerpo de sexy de Lucy-san— Tauro corto la rama que tenía las llaves de Lucy devolviéndolas a su dueña

—No puede ser ¿Cómo has podido invocar un espíritu sin tener la llave?

—He entrenado y ahora puedo invocar espíritus sin necesidad de poseer sus llaves, solo con tener contratos con ellos sirve, eso sí cuesta más magia invocarlos.

—Eso da igual porque te voy a derrotar — Mary empezó a invocar rosas con espinas que atacaba a Lucy Taurus.

—Es hora de atacar "Ábrete puerta del león: Loki"—El león apareció al lado de Loki con su ropa habitual y sus gafas.

—Vamos Taurus hagámoslo—Loki empezó a cargar energía— "Regulus"

— ¡Allá voy!— Taurus salto con su hacha dispuesto a atacar, en ese momento Loki disparo su regulus hacia el hacha de Taurus dándole su poder—"Corte Regulus"— Taurus ataco con su hacha en el aire lanzando un rayo naranja hacia Mary Rose.

—Eso no servirá de nada— La mujer empezó a invocar rosas para parar el ataque, estas fueron cortadas amortiguando el golpe, el ataque llego muy debilitado hacia Mary, por lo que pudo resistirlo sin problemas— ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba algo más, ahora es mi turno "Tormenta de pétalos"— Una especie de tornado formado por pétalos de rosas se formó alrededor de Taurus y Loki capturándolos hacia el vórtice del tornado.

— ¡Taurus, Loki! "Ábrete puerta del carnero: Aries" Aries necesito que amortigües el golpe con tu lana.

—De acuerdo, lo siento— Aries e acerco al tornado— "Tornado le lana"— Una gran cantidad de lana rosa empezó a envolver el tornado e pétalos disminuyen su velocidad y permitiendo escapar a Loki y Taurus.

"**(Termina: Lucy ganbaru)"**

— ¿Tres espíritus a la vez? Pero eso es algo imposible, parece que no va a ser tan fácil como esperaba, vamos Lucy— Mary lanzo más rosas hacia Lucy que las esquivaba ágilmente.

"**(Suena:** **Champion of Magic Ost)"**

—Aries Taurus volved, "Ábrete puerta de los gemelos: Géminis, transformaos en Juvia y crear una burbuja con agua— Los gemelos obedecieron y se trasformaron en Juvia que creo una burbuja de agua de considerable tamaño, Lucy corrió hacia ella esquivando las rosas, saco la llave de Aquario y la metió en ella— Es hora de regar las plantas "Llave de la portadora del agua ábrete: Aquario"— La sirena nada más aparecer creo un maremoto de agua que se llevó consigo todas la rosas de Mary y a ella también y para sorpresa de muchos no se había llevado a ningún aliado por delante.

—No me vuelvas a llamar en sitios asi, te lo advierto— Lucy sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y la sirena despareció.

—Aun no estoy acabada, voy a ganar esta pelea "Serpientes de rosas"— Mary Rose creo tres serpiente que se dirigió a atacar a sus tres adversarios.

—Loki cuidado—Loki no reacciono a tiempo y fue derrotado por una de las serpientes enviándolo de vuelta al mundo estelar— Maldición Géminis transfórmate en Natsu, el palco de Fairy Tail quedo sorprendido al ver como Géminis se transformaba en el Dragon Slayer de fuego, Natsu se puso en frente de Lucy para recibir el golpe.

—"Rugido del dragón de fuego"— La copia de Natsu lanzo un rugido al igual que el original aunque no tan poderoso y quemo las tres serpientes de rosas que había, después Géminis volvió a la normalidad.

—Bien hecho ahora transfórmate en Gray y atácala— El espíritu cumplió con la orden para sorpresa de Gray y todo Fairy Tail excepto Natsu que sonreía.

—"Ice-Maker: Lanzas"— Las lanzas de hielo se dirigieron a Mary Rose que estaba muy sorprendida para esquivarlas, dándola de lleno e hiriéndola, después Géminis volvió al estado normal. Mientras en el palco de Fairy Tail todos estaba en shock.

— ¿Desde cuándo Géminis puede copiar nuestras habilidades, no se supone que solo puede copiar a personas con un nivel mágico similar?— Gray estaba realmente confundido, ¿Eso significaba que Lucy ahora era más fuerte que Natsu y él? Natsu empezó a reír.

—No, no es eso, Géminis ahora puede copiar a cualquier persona que Lucy recuerde bien su magia, pero solo puede copiar uno o dos ataques por persona y nos son tan poderosos como los originales, pero aun asi es una habilidad increíble.

—Ya entiendo, entonces ahora Géminis puede transformarse en nosotros y realizar una versión de unos de nuestros ataques— Dijo Erza sonriendo.

— ¡Cool! Lucy tiene contra las cuerdas a Mary Rose ¿cómo reaccionará la dama de las rosas?

—Animo Lucy puedes ganar— Grito Lissana animando a su amiga

—Lissana-san eres una comentarista deberías ser un poco más imparcial—La regaño Yajima, Lissana se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

—Jeje perdón

Volviendo al combate Mary Rose se levantó con dificultad adolorida por el golpe del espíritu de Lucy—Eso no ha estado mal rubia, pero esto aún no ha terminado "Polen somnífero"— Mary invoco una flor que libero un gas somnífero alrededor del estadio.

—Géminis resiste, "Ábrete puerta del escorpión: Escorpio "Necesito que disperses el polvo tóxico antes de que nos haga efecto.

—Entendido "Tormenta de arena"— Escorpio empezó a girar sobre sí mismo lanzando arena por todos sitios levantando una tormenta de arena disipando el polen somnífero y enterrando la planta venenosa en arena—Una nube de polvo y arena cubrió el estadio impidiendo ver nada, Lucy aprovecho para sacar su látigo y enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo contra Mary.

—Ahora es mi turno de luchar—Lucy ataco con su látigo a Mary, pero esta hábilmente lo agarro y atrajo a Lucy hacia ella propinando, una patada lanzando a Lucy lejos de Mary— Eso dolió.

— ¿Qué esperaba chiquilla? No soy solo belleza y magia también se luchar — Fue esta vez Mary la que fue a por Lucy buscando el cuerpo a cuerpo, Mary intento golpear a Lucy con uno de sus puños pero fue bloqueada por una parada de Lucy haciendo retroceder a Mary— Nada mal…

—No eres la única que sabe pelear— Las dos se enzarzaron en una combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Mary atacaba con puños y llaves de lucha, mientras Lucy usaba principalmente sus piernas en las que tenía mayor fuerza y más agilidad—Tienes mucha fuerza para ser tan delgada.

—Lo mismo digo—Mary agarro a Lucy y la hizo una llave para derribarla, pero Lucy dio un codazo a Mary liberándola de la llave y le dio una parata en el estómago que fue detenida por Mary justo a tiempo, el festival de golpes continuo para disfrute de la audiencia pervertida del estadio que tenía un hilo de sangre por la nariz al ver, según ellos "una lucha de gatas", las dos contrincantes parecían estar muy igualadas, por cada golpe que Lucy acertaba a su oponente Mary contraatacaba con igual fuerza y viceversa, a medida que avanzaba la batalla el cansancio físico empezaba a hacer mella en las dos contrincantes, que estaba sudando y jadeando, sin embargo aún les quedaba magia para continuar— Estoy agotada, esto se está alargando mucho ¿no crees?

—Puede ser— Lucy estaba en las mismas condiciones que Mary, agotada llena de heridas y moratones y jadeando.

—Voy a acabar con esto de una vez— Mary se separó de Lucy a una distancia prudente— Ven a mí la flor más temible y hermosa: Dragón de Rosas"— Del suelo aparecieron raíces que ascendieron hasta el cielo juntándose encima de Mary y crenado una bola gigante de rosas que empezó a tomar forma de una dragón— Ríndete, este es mi hechizo más poderoso, Dragón atácala— La criatura descendió a una gran velocidad dispuesta atacar a Lucy, ella reacciono justo a tiempo evitando el ataque que significaría su derrota— No luches más solo retrasaras lo inevitable.

—No puedo perder, el gremio confía en mí, mi equipo confía en mí… Natsu confía en mí, mientras tenga la confianza de mis compañeros no perderé, si lo que quieres es una batalla de dragones, eso tendrás—Lucy saco la llave de la victoria— Es hora de que muestre mi verdadero poder "Ábrete puerta del dragón de Niflheilm: Nidhogg— La llave se ilumino y del cielo cayo un rayo dejando a ver a la dragona en su forma humana, se giró y saludo a Lucy con una sonrisa.

—Hola Lucy-san ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi ¿Qué quieres?

—Acabemos con esos dos—Nidhogg o Nid para los amigos negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Ya sabes que yo no hago nada gratis Lucy-san si quieres que los derrote tendrás que…—Nid lo pensó un momento— Ya se déjame a solas con tu amigo peli rosa— A Lucy le apareció una vena en la frente.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no!

—Ah se me olvidaba que es tu novio—Lucy se sonrojo por el comentario.

— ¡Qué no es mi novio!

—Vale, vale, pues en ese caso déjame a solas con Fenrir, él y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Está bien, ahora si no te importa

—DE ACUERDO— Nid empezó a brillar y aumento de tamaño hasta convertirse en una intimidante dragona morada— Te voy a demostrar el verdadero poder de un dragón— Los dos dragones se lanzaron a atacarse, pero Nid era más fuerte y derribo al dragón de rosas fácilmente— ¿Y a eso tú lo llamas dragón?

—Mi dragón… no importa aun me queda suficiente magia para crear más— Mary invoco otros tres dragones quedándose al mínimo de magia, ahora era cuatro dragones de rosas contra una dragona de verdad.

—Eso está mejor, vamos venir a mi seréis los más indicados para decora mi jardín—La batalla volvió a comenzar esta vez más equitativa, aun superada en número Nid mostrar un gran poder, mientras Mary y Lucy miraba la batalla, la primera algo cansada y sin hacer nada y la segunda igual de cansada pero intentando hacer una estrategia para vencer.

—Con mi poder actual solo puedo invocar una llave dorada nada más, tengo que derrotar a Mary— La pelea entre los dragones continuo y el número empezó a inclinar la balanza en favor de Mary.

—Aun puedo luchar, malditas plantitas con forma de dragón— Dio Nid atacando con sus garras a los otros dragones, pero recibió un golpe de otro que estaba detrás suyo—Lucy ¿has pensado en algo ya?

—Si, baja y te lo explico— La dragona alejo a los otros dragones con su cola y descendió hasta la altura de Lucy, ella le susurro algo al oído y se subió sobre su lomo— Vamos a ganar esto Nid

— ¿Estás loca rubia? eso es peligroso— Grito Mary, Lucy no hizo caso y se dirigió con Nid hacia los dragones.

— ¡Cool! Lucy es la jinete de dragones ¡Cool!—Todo el estadio estaba impresionado por la muestra de poder de la rubia.

—NI d es el momento— La dragona asintió y Lucy salto lejos de ella llamando la atención de los dragones— ¡Ahora!

—Muy bien— Nid empezó acumular aire—"Aliento de Midgard"— Nid disparo un aliento de hielo que congelo a todos los dragones, para luego ser destrozados por un coletazo por la dragona.

— ¡No! Mis dragones… ¿Dónde está Lucy?—Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Lucy cayó del cielo a gran velocidad impulsándose por los restos del hielo que dejaron los dragones.

—"Lucy Kick"—Mary no pudo defenderse a tiempo recibiendo una gran patada que la dejo completamente KO— ¡Gane!

— ¡Cool! La batalla ha terminado y la ganadora es Lucy Hearthphilia ¡Cool! Fairy Tail A se lleva los 10 puntos

—Ha sido una gran pelea sin duda, Lucy ha mejorado mucho—Dijo Yajima sonriendo

—Enhorabuena Lucy-san— Grito Lissana.

"**(Termina: Champion of Magic Ost)"**

Mientras tanto en el palco de Fairy Tail A, Erza estaba sonriendo de lado, mientras Juvia y Cris celebraba la victoria, y Natsu estaba reprochando a Gray el haber dudado un instante de ella—Ves hielitos te dije que ganaría.

—Supongo que tienes razón flamitas… oye ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿No es obvio? Al pasillo quiero ser el primero en felicitar a Lucy, vamos Happy—Natsu se fue a recibir a Lucy seguido por su fiel gato.

En el pasillo Lucy había entrado bastante cansada y adolorida— Mi espalda… mañana tendré agujetas, por lo menos he ganado—Lucy sonrió con orgullo.

—Buen combate Lucy Hearthphilia—Dijo una voz masculina detrás de Lucy.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—Lucy se volteó y se sorprendió al ver quien era— Tu… eres el mago celestial de Cuerno Rojo, Dante, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Veo que no me hace falta presentarme, vine a felicitar a la ganadora del encuentro ya que es una maga celestial como yo—Lucy no se creyó eso y se alejó un poco de él por precaución— Tranquila no voy hacerte nada, no soy mala persona, solo quería proponente una apuesta.

— ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

—Veras… cuando obtuviste la llave de Nidhogg yo también estaba en ese lugar, había venido para obtenerla, pero te me adelantaste, quiero que cuando Cuerno Rojo y Fairy Tail se enfrente tu y yo luchemos, si gano yo me darás la llave de Nidhogg y si ganas tú te daré la de Freya— Lucy se sintió ofendido par la propuesta del mago celestial.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? Los espíritus estelares no son cartas intercambiables, ni de broma acepto tu oferta— Dante sonrió— ¿Y ahora por qué sonríes?

—Por nada, está bien Lucy, solo quería probar si de verdad aprecias a tus espíritus, de todas formas quiero pelear contigo cuando llegue el momento, asi que cambiemos la apuesta.

—De que se trata esta vez

—Si yo gano...

— ¡Lucy! Felicidades— Natsu llego interrumpiendo a Dante, le miro un momento la sonrisa que tenía fue sustituida por una de molestia— ¿Qué hace este tío aquí?

—Natsu no seas borde, estaba felicitándome por ganar y me ha retado a una batalla para cuando nuestros gremio se enfrenten, ¿De qué apuesta se trata Dante?

— ¿Apuesta?

—Cómo iba diciendo Lucy, si yo gano tendrás que aceptar venir a una cita conmigo— Silencio, fue lo que ocurrió tras aquellas palabras

—¡Que!— Gritaron Natsu y Lucy, uno furioso y la otra sonrojada.

—Le guuuustas— Dijo Happy en el oído de Lucy sonrojándola aún más.

—Por supuesto que ella no va aceptar eso maldito cretino ¿Verdad Lucy?—La chica lo pensó un momento.

— ¿Y si yo gano qué?

—Lo que tú quieras no me voy a negar—La chica sonrió maliciosamente.

—Trato hecho

—Pero Lucy, ¿por qué aceptas eso?, tu maldito bastardo— Natsu estaba furioso.

—Lucy recuerda que un mago celestial no rompe sus promesas.

—Lo mismo va para ti—Dante se despidió besando la mano de Lucy sonrojándola y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Natsu, si la batalla fuese de parejas se aseguraría de quemar vivo a ese cabron.

"Happy": 1 Hora después en el estadio.

— ¡Cool! Después de la anterior batalla ha llegado la hora de la penúltima batalla del día ¡Cool! Los dos contrincantes están ya en el estadio por pare de Mermaid Heels tenemos a Kagura Mikazuchi y de parte de Sword of Knight a Arthur Saint

**Fin**

**Próximo episodio: Dragon Law**

**Gracias por leer ahora les dejo la ficha técnica de Dante:**

**Nombre: **Dante Straight

**Edad: **21

**Gremio: **Cuerno Rojo

**Apariencia: Chico** decabello largo de color naranja, es alto (para recordar ya salió en el capítulo 15), tiene los ojos azules, viste con una americana marrón debajo una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, los pantalones son del mismo color que la americana y lleva gafas parecidas a las de Loki.

**Personalidad: **Se comporta como un hombre maduro y serio y un galán con las mujeres, pero en realidad es un desastre con ellas y es muy infantil e inmaduro, su espíritu estelar Freya siempre se mete con él por el hecho de que no consigue novia, es buena persona y adora a sus espíritus y sus amigos,

**Historia: **Vivió siempre en un orfanato hasta que una maga estelar le adopto y le enseño su magia donándola su llave cuando murió por una enfermedad, meses después llego al gremio Cuerno Rojo

**Magia: **Mago estelar

**Ataque:** 2

**Defensa: **3

**Velocidad: **4

**Inteligencia: **4

**Florever Alone: **¡Cool!

**Cotilleos de las hermanas Strauss: **Al parecer está interesado en Lucy para desgracia de Natsu

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	21. Dragon Law

**¡Hola! Lo primero pido disculpas por estar más de un mes sin actualizar, pero tenía demasiadas ideas para escribir nuevas historias y tuve que sacarlas, y como llevaba unos días que no tenía ningún comentario decidí darle unas vacaciones a la historia, así que esto podría considerarse una segunda temporada XD, bueno espero sus comentarios y ahora a leer.**

Happy**: **En el capítulo anterior

— ¡Cool! Después de la anterior batalla ha llegado la hora de la penúltima batalla del día ¡Cool! Los dos contrincantes están ya en el estadio por pare de Mermaid Heels tenemos a Kagura Mikazuchi y de parte de Sword of Knight a Arthur Saint.

Happy: Ahora:

Los dos rivales llegaron al centro de la aren y se miraron retadoramente. Arthur es un chico de 19 años bastante alto y musculoso, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, viste una armadura de caballero y porta una enorme espada en su espalda.

—Los caballeros no derrotan princesas— Dijo de forma arrogante Arthur, Kagura lo miro molesta.

—No somos princesas, somos sirenas, y las sirenas cazan caballeros como tú— Los dos sonrieron retadoramente,

—Pues que empiece la cacería— Los dos se prepararon para el combate, la calabaza se acercó a ellos.

**(Suena:** **Against Magic Ost)**

— ¿Listos kabo? ¡Que empiece el combate!— Los dos magos sacaron sus espadas y se lanzaron contra el rival, ambos alzaron sus espadas haciéndolas chocar y liberando su poder, lo que provoco un pequeño temblor en el estadio, Kagura dio un salto hacia atrás debido a que no podía mantener su espada enfrentada contra la de Arthur por la diferencia de tamaños.

—Eres muy osada al combatir sin desenvainar tu espada, muy bien aquí voy— Arthur salto con su espada dispuesto a golpear a Kagura.

—Debes ser muy fuerte para saltar con una espada como esa, pero no servirá "Cambio de gravedad: Disminución"— La gravedad empezó a disminuir en el área en el que se encontraba Arthur haciéndole flotar e impidiendo atacar.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Arthur intento volver a tierra pero su cuerpo era demasiado ligero y flotaba.

—No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente— Kagura salto y gracias a la baja gravedad se puso a mayor altura que Arthur— "Cambio de gravedad: Aumento"— La gravedad aumento considerablemente haciendo sus cuerpos muy pesados estrellándolos contra el suelo, Kagura cayó encima de Arthur rompiéndole parte de la armadura debido a la fuerza y velocidad del impacto, Arthur se levantó con dificultad y escupió algo de sangre.

—Nada mal— el caballero intento levantar su espada pero pesaba demasiado al igual que él— ¿Pero qué?

—No he deshecho mi magia todavía, solo en mi— Kagura preparo su espada y fue corriendo hacia Arthur que no podía moverse por la gravedad.

—No subestimes a un caballero— Con mucha dificultad Arthur logro levantar su espada para sorpresa de Kagura— Ahora veras "Espada Huracán"— Arthur dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo con su espada en alto logrando crear una fuerte corriente de aire parecida a un tornado, Kagura no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue lanzada contra el muro del estadio estrellándola contra él, Kagura cayó al suelo adolorida, se levantó apoyándose en su espada— ¿Continuamos?

—Cuando quieras— Kagura y Arthur volvieron al ataque en un intercambio de golpes, Arthur aprovecho el tamaño de su arma para hacer retroceder a Kagura en los ataques directos, y Kagura aprovecho su velocidad y habilidad para esquivar las embestidas de Arthur y contraatacar.

—No lo haces mal sirena veamos con esto "Espada llameante"— La espada de Arthur se rodeó de llamase intento alcanzar a Kagura que ágilmente la esquivó dando un voltereta hacia atrás— Eres la primera persona que logra esquivar mi ataque, estoy sorprendido, Kagura se mantuvo seria como de costumbre— Acabemos con esto Kagura— Los dos magos volvieron al combate, que quedo en un punto muerto donde Kagura detenía el ataque de la espada de Arthur para luego esquivar la embestida de su espada e intentar golpearle por los flacos, pero eran detenidos por la espada de Arthur, el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en Kagura y Arthur y sus movimientos se volvieron más torpes, aun así continuaron la batalla de espadas que no daba ningún claro ganador, la batalla acabaría decidiéndose por las capacidades mágicas de los dos rivales. Mientras en el palco de Fairy Tail A Erza miraba seria a Kagura.

—Has mejorado mucho Kagura— Susurro por lo bajo

—Wow esos dos son increíbles, quiero pelear con Kagura— Dijo entusiasmado Natsu, a Lucy le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—Natsu, Kagura es tan fuerte como Erza y quizás como Cris.

— ¿Entonces si derrotó a Kagura será como si hubiera derrotado a Erza y Cris? ¡Estoy encendido!

—Hablo el que no duro ni dos minutos frente a Cristina— Se burló Gray.

— ¿Qué has dicho princesa del hentai?— Los dos magos juntaros sus frentes.

—Lo que has oído princesa de fuego ¿O es que estás sordo?— Se disponían a seguir peleando pero una explosión el campo de batalla llamó su atención, Kagura y Arthur estaban separados, agotados físicamente y llenos de heridas, la batalla estaba llegando a su fin.

—Esto está durando demasiado Kagura, es hora de mostrar todo mi poder— Arthur empezó a reunir la magia que le quedaba— Este es el fin Kagura.

—Lo mismo digo para ti—En ese momento Kagura desenfundo su espada archienemigo sorprendiendo a todos— Ahora voy con todo mi poder, demuéstrame el tuyo y acabemos con esto.

—No servirá de nada "Espada legendaria: Excalibur"— La espada de Arthur se volvió azul y doblo su tamaño— Allá voy Kagura— Arthur alzo su espada contra Kagura que se mantenía quieta esperando el golpe, antes de que la espada golpeara Kagura uso su archienemigo chocando las dos espadas que produjeron un fuerte temblor en la tierra, y para sorpresa de todos la espada de Arthur empezó a resquebrajarse— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Mi espada!— La espada comenzó a hacer añicos.

—Solo hay una persona capaz de detener mi archienemigo y esa persona no eres tu— Kagura giro su espada terminando de romper la de Arthur— Esto acabo— Kagura salto sobre Arthur golpeándolo con el mango de su espada para luego darle una patada en le estomago que lanzo contra el muro del estadio.

—No puede ser… mi espada— Arthur cayó derrotado al suelo, a la vez que los aplausos y la emoción inundaba el estadio par la victoria de las sirenas.

**(Termina:** **Against Magic Ost)"**

— ¡Cool! La batalla acabo Kagura es la ganadora Mermaid Heels se lleva los 10 puntos ¡Coo!

—Esa chica es fuerte— Dijo Mirajane desde el palco de Fairy Tail B.

—No por nada casi derrota a Erza la última vez— Hablo esta vez Gajeel— Estos juegos parecen más emocionantes que los anteriores— Gajeel soltó su típica risa.

—Esto chicos…— Dijo Wendy algo tímida— Nos toca pelear a nosotros ¿Quién va ir?— Laxus se puso delante de ellos.

—Es una batalla individual, contra un gremio cuyo mago más fuerte es el segundo mago santo, creo que debería ir yo.

— ¿Quién eres tú para tomar estas decisiones?— Se quejaron Shio, Yuki y Gajeel a la vez.

—Pues el líder del equipo, así que no hay más que hablar— Los tres magos soltaron un gruñido de molestia.

— ¿Seguro que quieres ir tu Laxus? Creo que es demasiado pronto

—No te preocupes Mira, estaré bien— Laxus se despidió y se fue hacia los vestuarios para prepararse para la batalla.

Una media hora después del anterior combata el estadio volvía a estar listo para la última batalla del primer día.

— ¡Cool! Todo está listo para que comience la última batalla ¡Cool! Se enfrentan King Dragon y Fairy Tail B ¿Quién ganara?— Los contrincantes salieron del túnel del vestuario y se dirigieron al centro de la pista— De King Dragon tenemos a Hera y por parte de Fairy Tail B a Laxus, esto promete ser una batalla impresionante. Cuando llegaron al centro del estadio Laxus y Hera se miraron él serio y la chica sonriendo con superioridad.

"**(Suena: Laxus Theme Ost)"**

— ¿Así qué la segunda maga santa? Esto se pone interesante

—Por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Laxus-kun

—No me subestimes y no vayas con esos aires de grandeza, el título de mago santo solo es honorifico, no quiere decir que seas invencible— Hera sonrió más.

—Pues demuéstramelo Laxus-kun— Laxus comenzó a molestarse de verdad.

—Esta chica se lo tiene demasiado creído— Laxus se puso en pose de batalla Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, Hera-sama.

—Espero que sea así, hace ya mucho que no he puesto mis fuerzas al límite, pero te aviso una cosa, no me gusta contenerme y yo no tengo piedad, así que si quieres rendirte, estás a tiempo, porque después destrozare hasta el último de tus huesos.

—Interesante, lo mismo te digo— La calabaza llego donde estaban los magos.

—Muy bien Kabo, esperamos una buena batalla ¡Comenzad!— La campana sonó dando inicio al combate.

"**(Termina: Laxus Theme Ost)"**

"**(Suena: Haja no Sen Kaze Ost)"**

—Allá voy "Puño eléctrico del dragón del rayo— Laxus se lanzó hacia Hera con su puño envuelto en rayos, Hera no se novio recibiendo el golpe y lanzándola contra una de las paredes, Laxus siguió con su ataque— "Desgarro del dragón del rayo"— Laxus comenzó a golpear repetidamente a Hera, mientras esta no hacía nada para esquivarlos— "Alas del dragón del rayo"— Laxus siguió golpeando sin resistencia de su rival— "Rugido del dragón del rayo" "Colmillo del dragón del rayo"— Los ataque continuaron sin que Hera hiciera nada y Laxus golpeándola con todo lo que tenía— Como suponía no eres tan fuerte, que decepción, voy a acabar con esto inmediatamente "Alabarda del dio del trueno"— Laxus lanzo su ataque final golpeando a Hera— Pensaba que esta pelea iba a durar más— Laxus alzo su brazo en señal de victoria.

— ¿Eso es todo Laxus-kun?— Dijo Hera levantándose sin ningún rasguño y como si no hubiera recibido ningún ataque— Que decepcionante, me prometiste que me arrepentiría de ser tan creída, pero veo que solo fueron palabras—Hera puso una cara seria— Odio que me mientan.

—No puede ser la di con todos mis ataques y está ahí como si nada.

— ¿Comenzamos el segundo round Laxus-kun?— Laxus comenzó a sudar y temblar ligeramente, mientras en el palco de Fairy Tai todos miraban sorprendidos la escena.

—Laxus… está… temblando— Dijeron los miembros de los dos equipos, Cris miraba la escena sorprendida.

— ¿Quién es ella?— Laxus por su parte estaba paralizado, esta era la primera vez que sentía algo de temor.

— (¿Por qué no puedo moverme?)— Laxus miro a su mano izquierda que temblaba— (Estoy ¿temblando? ¿Acaso tengo miedo?)

—Vamos Laxus-kun ¿Por qué no atacas como antes? Seguro que tienes técnicas mejores— Hera sonrió—Bueno ya que no te mueves creo que es hora de que ataque—Hera comenzó a liberar magia haciendo temblar el suelo, mientras su manos empezaban a mutar llenándose de escamas de dragón, en unos segundos sus brazos se habían convertido en las extremidades de un dragón, eran de color morado y sus garras eran más afiladas que cualquier espada— Allá voy Laxus— Hera corrió hacia Laxus a una gran velocidad y golpeó a Laxus con sus garras que solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos, Laxus grito de dolor al recibir el golpe— Que sensible eres Laxus-kun si apenas he comenzado— Laxus intentó golpearla con su puño eléctrico pero esta lo detuvo con una sola mano— Patético— La chica agarro la cara de Laxus con su mano apretándola y asfixiándole, para luego lanzarle de cara contra unos de los muros del estadio— Ríndete no puedes hacer nada.

—Yo…— Laxus comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad— No…— Termino de ponerse de pie y la miro seria—Me rindo— Laxus se convirtió en rayo se lanzó al ataque contra Hera que lo miraba con furia.

—Odio a los humanos así, te he dado una oportunidad, ahora sufre las consecuencias— Hera esquivo ágilmente una embestida de Laxus y libero más energía, por lo que las escamas que cubrían su cuerpo aumentaron, ahora su cara tenia escamas, sus ojos eran los de un dragón y sus colmillos estaban más afilados— Y sobre todo odio aquellos que se hacen llamar Dragon Slayer— Laxus intento de nuevo atacar pero fue detenido por un golpe de Hera que anulo su técnica tirándolo al suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios eres? Hueles como un Dragon Slayer, pero usas una magia parecida al Take-over— Hera dio a Laxus una patada elevándolo en el aire.

—No oses comparadme a vosotros patéticos humanos, todos vosotros no sois verdaderos Dragon Slayer, solo sois patéticos humanos que imitan la magia de los dragones.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo soy una auténtica Dragon Slayer, un drago de verdad, soy un medio dragón

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Así es soy la hija de una humana y un dragón, la raza definitiva, los Dragon Slayer no son más que insectos para nosotros— Esta confesión dejo en shock a todo el estadio, sobre todo a los Dragon Slayer— Laxus que estaba llano de heridas se levantó con dificultad.

—No te permitiré que sigas hablando así, bruja— Hera sonrió sádicamente.

— ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? Ya has utilizado tus mejores técnicas.

—No todas— Laxus junto sus manos reuniendo energía— Como es una tradición en Fairy Tail contare hasta tres para dar mi juicio, ahora ríndete y pide disculpas 1…

— ¿Crees qué me asustas?

—2…— El suelo comenzó a temblar.

—No te va a servir de nada.

—3… el tiempo ha acabado, "Fairy Law activado"— En el cielo apareció un círculo mágico enorme con el símbolo del gremio.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo eres capaz de usar esta magia?— Hera intento esquivarlo pero resulto inútil, el hechizo se completó y cayó directo sobre Hera, crenado una enorme explosión.

"**(Termina:** **Haja no Sen Kaze Ost)"**

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección— Dijo Laxus lleno de heridas y sin energía, pero en ese momento se escucharon unas risas diabólicas provenientes del lugar de la explosión, del humo apareció Hera con unos cuantos rasguños— ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Acaso lo has olvidado humano? La magia normal no puede dañar a un dragón, por muy poderosa que sea.

—Pero tú no eres una dragona

"**(Suena: Fairy law theme ost)"**

—Soy una medio dragona, tengo sangre de dragón corriendo por mis venas, ahora acabare contigo, te hare desparecer de la tierra— Hera hizo el mismo movimiento que Laxus, horrorizando los miembros de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Laxus sal de ahí!— Grito Mirajane entre lágrimas

—Tenemos que ir ayudarlo— Grito Natsu hecho una furia sujetado por Erza y Cris. Volviendo a la batalla Hera ya había completado el hechizo y se disponía a lanzarlo contra Laxus.

—Ahora perece ante el ataque más poderoso de mi gremio "Dragon Law activado"— El mismo círculo mágico de antes volvió aparecer solo que ahora era de color negro y tenía un símbolo de un dragón en el centro— ¡Muere!— Hera libero la magia lanzándola contra Laxus que no pudo hacer nada recibiendo todo el ataque, Laxus cayó al suelo derrotado, y el árbitro dio como ganadora a Hera, pero no hubo aplausos, solo un silencio que fue interrumpido por los miembros de Fairy Tail que salieron al campo a socorrer a su compañero.

— ¡Laxus!— Grito Mira llegando donde estaba el chico, le cogió y le recostó en su regazo— Laxus… respóndeme por favor— Las lágrimas salían, y la furia la empezaba a dominar, enseguida llego Wendy y empezó aplicarle la magia curativa a Laxus, pero esta no parecía funcionar.

—No lo entiendo, mi magia no funciona— Mira cegada por el odio se transformó en su Satan Soul y se lanzó contra Hera, siendo detenida por Erza que también estaba muy preocupada.

—No, Mira no merece la pena— Pero Erza no vio a Natsu que fue directo contra ella— ¡No! ¡Natsu!

— ¡Maldita bastarda! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! — La chica miro a Natsu sorprendida y luego miro a su palco.

—A sí que él es ¿Verdad Draco? Por fin lo has encontrado— Hera miro a los de Fairy Tail— Ha sido un placer Fairy Tail…

**Continuara.**

**Siguiente capítulo: Segundo día.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar, hasta la vista.**


End file.
